It Takes a Village
by Payton79
Summary: Nowadays, families come in all shades and forms. When pediatrician Edward meets the woman of his dreams, he gets more than he bargained for. She's captivating but complicated with her unconventional family dynamic. Does she come with more baggage—or people—than he can handle? Will he be able to keep his distance? Sometimes, it takes a village...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone, and thank you all so much for giving my new story a try. I know it's taken me a long while to get this out, but for the first time, I managed to pre-write a story before I start posting. A very special thanks goes out to the ladies from _The Lemonade Stand_ who honored me by choosing to feature _It Takes a Village_ in their last sneak peek. If you're interested in some background information about this story, copy the following link into your browser and delete the spaces:

tehlemonadestand . blogspot .de/2017/10 / ?zx = ac732e7a81d90f05

I don't want to continue babbling for long, but I have to tell you I wouldn't have been able to get this story to you without the help of my team: **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and last but absolutely not least, the wonderful **Midnight Cougar**. Ladies, I want you to know I feel blessed to have you by my side. Thank you so much for the time and effort you put into making my plot reasonable and my words shine.

Just to you know, this story will be solely told from Edward's point of view. Enjoy.

Now, I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV*******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 1

Today was the first day of my new life. I was on my way to start a new job in a new town, and I couldn't wait to get settled in.

Born and raised in Seattle, I studied medicine at U-Dub, then completed my residency at Seattle Children's Hospital. After four years as an attending pediatric physician, I was ready to say goodbye to night shifts and weekend duty.

My last long-term relationship ended in spring when Jane, my girlfriend of four years, decided to move to the East Coast to further her career in journalism. Even though I'd made a few tentative job inquiries at a hospital out there, I wasn't too serious about going with her, and she didn't ask me to either. We split amicably and went our separate ways.

So, about a month later, when my uncle Carlisle called me with a job offer, I jumped at the chance without a second thought. He lived near the little town of Forks on the Olympic Peninsula, and worked as an OBGYN at Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles.

Dr. Gerandy, an old friend of his, was looking for a junior partner to take over his pediatric practice eventually. After only an hour of talk and some minor negotiations, we closed the deal. Tom was exactly the type of doctor I aimed to become: attentive, thorough, and well-liked by his little patients. Apparently, he saw something in me that made him call off all other interviews, and instead, urged me to start as soon as I signed the papers and got out of my contract in Seattle.

I'd never been so eager to start something different in my life. Even the idea of leaving the big city to move to a small town held more excitement than regret for me at that point. Sure, I was leaving friends and family, but they'd only be a couple hours' drive away, and I could visit them any time. I'd always been close to Carlisle, his wife, Esme, and their son, Emmett, so I wouldn't mind living closer to them. For now, I was staying at their big house about an hour from Port Angeles, but this afternoon, after my first day of work, I had an appointment with a realtor to look at available properties. However, I wasn't in a hurry to buy, and totally fine to commute each morning until I found the perfect house for me.

On one of my earlier visits to the practice, I'd spotted a quaint coffee shop just around the corner. Since I was still early, and used to bringing my own coffee into work, I made a little detour instead of going straight to the office.

At eight in the morning, the shop was busy, but not overly crowded. There were a couple tables occupied by patrons reading newspapers or playing on their phones. Unlike the long lines I was used to in Seattle, there was only one woman at the counter waiting for her order to be ready.

Since I had nothing better to do, I took a closer look. Her back was turned to me, long, dark waves reaching down to some inches below her shoulder blades. She was rather short, probably around five foot two or three, with exactly the right amount of curves, accentuated by a pair of skinny blue jeans.

Even though she wasn't speaking, it was obvious she was on the phone, her right arm bent at the elbow and her head nodding.

"Yeah, sure. We could do that."

Her voice was a bit deeper than I expected, and I was curious to catch a glimpse of her face. Nodding again, her left hand came up so she could look at her watch.

"I guess I'll be home in twenty minutes. Send me an email, and I'll let you know what I think."

With a bigger nod, she accepted her coffee to go from the woman behind the counter, handed her a bill, then turned around to leave. Finally, I was able to gaze at her face — and I couldn't look away. Her skin was almost translucent in its fairness, her cheeks tinted by a slight blush, but her most prominent feature was the biggest pair of deep brown eyes I'd ever seen. She was a vision. Not done up in any way, but the ideal girl next-door type.

I couldn't pull my eyes away as she came toward me, her phone still held to her ear. For the very short moment her gaze met mine, I felt as though time had stopped. She flashed me a quick, little smile as she walked past me. I'd been waiting at a respectable distance, but when she passed, a scent of strawberries and freesia hit my nostrils, making my mouth water and my eyes close to relish it and stash away the memory.

"Good morning, sir, how can I help you?" The barista caught my attention, breaking my trance.

Shaking off the spell I was under, I stepped forward. "Hi, I'd like a tall, black coffee to go, please."

****ITaV****

I spent my day organizing my new office, calling insurances and authorities, and going over office details with the nurses and the secretary, as well as Tom. Even though I'd only ever worked in a hospital, I had a clear idea of how I wanted my practice to run, and I had Tom's complete support.

Every so often, my mind went back to the beauty from the coffee shop, wondering who she was, or if I'd ever see her again. I wasn't looking for a quick hook-up, and the timing to start a relationship wasn't the best, but seeing her that morning, elicited something in me I hadn't known before. Yet, she was a stranger, maybe not even from around town, and I'd do best to forget her.

Since I wasn't going to start seeing patients until the next week, I left the office at four to meet with my real estate agent. We'd talked on the phone a few times, and as it turned out, Heidi Simmons was a busty blonde, oozing confidence and sex appeal, but her selections to show me left a lot to be desired. After a small condo, a loft, and a little bungalow, I stopped the viewings, to specify what I was looking for in a home.

"Heidi, thanks for your effort, but I don't think we're getting anywhere here. What you're showing me are variations of bachelor pads. What I want, though, is a home in a nice neighborhood. A house, maybe two or three bedrooms with a backyard and a place to put a barbecue grill."

Heidi put one hand on her hip and jutted out the opposite one by smirking at me salaciously.

"A family home then. Well, Dr. Cullen, I'm sure the ladies are flocking to you, but don't you want to play the field a bit first? I think you're too young and way too attractive to settle down already."

I'd been called attractive in the past, but at thirty-two, I was far from too young to settle down. I wasn't necessarily looking for a wife, but my future was here in Port Angeles, so why not buy a house that would work for me in the long run? Thanks to my grandparents, who had left their rather substantial estate to all their grandchildren in equal parts, I wasn't on a tight budget.

The realtor's flirtation grated on my nerves, and I wanted nothing more than to leave and start the drive back toward Forks. Heidi was a beautiful woman, but in her obviousness, she wasn't my type. However, she was friendly and had come highly recommended, so I reiterated what I was looking for, then shook her hand and left.

****ITaV****

After a restless night, I arrived in town a bit earlier than the previous day, making good use of the time by walking to the coffee shop. I knew I was being silly, but I had the faint hope of running into my brunette beauty for a second time.

There was a line of two people waiting at the counter, but to my disappointment, _she_ wasn't one of them. Scratching the back of my neck and snorting at my absurdity, I looked around, noticing most of the patrons were the same as yesterday.

We stepped forward as the line moved, and when the doorbell rang, someone took position behind me. The middle-aged man in front of me turned, smiling at whoever came in.

"Hi, Bella. I haven't seen you or your dad in a while. How's he doing?"

Bored, I was about to take out my phone and read my email, when the melodic voice, that had resounded in my dreams last night, made me pause and look up.

"Hi, Mr. Marks. Charlie's fine. He's doing his best to lower the crime rate of Forks from zero point one to non-existent."

Bella, as it appeared my beauty's name was, giggled. I peeked over my shoulder to gaze at her heart-shaped face, framed by her dark curls that hung loose around her shoulders. She was dressed in Capri jeans, white sneakers, and a blue polo shirt that complemented her pale skin perfectly.

She must have noticed me looking because her big, brown eyes shifted to mine for a second, her mouth curving up into a quick smile, then she refocused on Mr. Marks.

"Good old Chief. Maybe I should give him a call and set up a fishing trip," he said, accepting his coffee and moving to stand beside Bella.

I placed my order for a tall, black coffee and tried not to be too obvious in my frequent staring. Much too soon, the barista set down my paper cup, and after paying, I turned to leave, smiling and nodding at Bella in passing. I might have imagined it, but I felt her eyes on me until the door closed behind me.

****ITaV****

The rest of the day went pretty much like the previous one until I left the office to meet with Heidi. The houses she had to show me were much better matches than the ones we'd viewed the day prior, yet the first two didn't have the right _feel_ to them. Not so for the third one, though.

As I turned into the quiet residential street, I saw children walking dogs, men mowing lawns, and women standing in groups, chatting and laughing. Without even knowing what house Heidi would show me, I instantly knew this was what I'd been looking for. Her red BMW came to a stop in front of a modest but not too small, white, two-story house. The front lawn was confined by a green picket fence, the garage attached to the house had room for two cars, and on the front porch hung a swing that sat at least two people comfortably.

Heidi babbled about floor space, plot area, and years of construction and renovations as she led me inside, but everything I saw was a home. Jane had taken most of our joint furniture, and what she didn't take, I sold. However, I could picture the colors I wanted on the walls, the sofa I'd watch football on, and some day, kids running around, chasing each other.

The house had four medium-sized bedrooms, two-and-a-half bathrooms, an office, and a good-sized family room, and even before she'd told me the price, I'd already decided to make an offer. Heidi let me know the owners were looking for a quick sell, and since she knew I wanted to move sooner rather than later, she promised to work something out to speed things up.

An hour later, with a spring in my step, I walked to my car and made my way back to Forks.

****ITaV****

The next day was Saturday, and while the practice wasn't open on the weekend, I had several things to do in preparation for seeing my first patients on Monday. Having shared a nice breakfast with Carlisle and Esme, I was a bit later heading for my coffee shop. Since it was the weekend, I felt chances of running into my brown-eyed beauty were low. Therefore, I was surprised to find none other than Bella waiting at the counter in front of me.

Her lips curled up into a smile as she spotted me walking toward her. "Either you're stalking me, or you're new to Port Angeles and your schedule miraculously lines up with mine."

Her words were mocking, but it was obvious she was curious.

"Well, I just moved here, but stalking you is a very intriguing idea, _Bella_." I threw in her name for good measure, and it seemed to have an effect on her.

She narrowed her eyes at me, then shrugged. "You have me at a disadvantage here. Apparently, you know my name while I have no idea what to call you."

Grinning, I reached out my hand, taking her soft palm in mine. "Hi, Bella, I'm Edward. It's very nice to meet you."

I had to force myself to let go, since touching her, if only innocently, felt perfect. Then, when she lifted her left hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, I was rewarded with the discovery of a bare ring finger. As I did a mental high-five, Bella was called by the barista and took two big cafe lattes from her, muttering a, "Thank you."

Before I addressed the woman behind the counter, I motioned toward the two glasses. "You're quite thirsty this morning, I take it."

A delightful giggle escaped her lips. "Even though I could easily drink both, I'm having coffee with a friend." She waved to a dark-haired woman with fashionable glasses sitting at a table in the corner, then turned back to me. "Have a great weekend, Edward. I guess I'll see you Monday."

With another bright smile, she made her way over to her friend, and I ordered my usual. On my way out a couple minutes later, I gazed over at Bella and her friend, but they appeared to be deep in conversation.

Monday couldn't come fast enough.

****ITaV****

Once at the office, I had a difficult time getting Bella and our short exchange out of my head. For a few hours, I prepared for my actual start on Monday, but I couldn't fully concentrate. My mind kept going back to the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, how sweet her giggles sounded, and how soft her hand felt in mine.

When shortly after noon, my phone rang and Heidi congratulated me on my accepted offer on the house, I packed my things and made my way to my temporary home. During the drive, I called up my cousin Emmett to ask if he wanted to go for a beer to celebrate with me.

When I was younger, I used to spend most of my school breaks with Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett was my best friend. We were the same age, climbed trees, went fishing in the creek close to their house, and later, played video games through many a night. As we grew older, we remained close, but my visits became less frequent once I started high school.

Emmett joined me for college in Seattle, but after graduating, moved back home to start his own business as a contractor. He reconnected with his former girlfriend from high school, and five years ago, they got married. Now, they were parents of a four-year-old little girl and a baby boy not yet one.

They were the typical, all-American family, and lately I'd started to envy Emmett his predictable life. He was happy with everything he had and enjoyed spending time with his wife and kids. However, he never turned me down for a glass of beer or a golf match when I happened to ask.

"So, how's small town life treating you, Ed? You ready to run back to the big city?" Emmett chuckled, later that night, after clinking his beer to mine.

"As of now, I'm not even living in a small town, but out in the woods with your folks." I took my first sip and let the bitter liquid trickle down my throat.

Emmett laughed out loud. "Did Mom put you in your old room with the _Star Wars_ posters and Yoda bedspread? Damn, I guess you're eager to get out of there."

I threw him a narrowed gaze. "She remodeled it a while ago. But I won't be staying there for much longer. I made an offer on a house, and it was accepted today. I'll be a home owner soon." I couldn't stop smiling, imagining myself living in my new house.

"Shit, Ed, congratulations. Now, you just need to find the right girl to start breeding little Cullens, like I am."

Something on my face made him stop chuckling. "Spill!"

"Spill what?" I replied, playing dumb.

"You met someone, haven't you? You never looked like that when we talked about Plain Jane."

Emmett and Jane tolerated each other at best, but never got along well. That was half the reason why Em and I grew apart the past several years. I was set on changing that, though. He was the only one, besides my friend, Jasper, in Seattle, who I'd consider telling about Bella.

"I did. She's perfect."

"Oh, Eddie, seems you're a goner for this girl. Tell me, who is she? Where did you meet? Maybe I know her?" Emmett sounded excited like a little girl.

I decided to give him something, but considering it was early on and maybe wouldn't go anywhere, I didn't tell him the whole story.

Taking a big gulp of my beer, I let him in. "I met her at the coffee shop close to the practice. She's beautiful, witty, and sweet. I've only talked to her once, but I'll see her again Monday morning. If things continue okay, I'll ask her out soon."

Emmett listened quietly, his smile getting wider with each one of my words. "What's her name?"

I sighed. I wasn't willing to divulge that information, yet. Port Angeles was a small town, and Emmett did a lot of jobs around there, so it was likely he'd know Bella. For the time being, I wanted to let things progress naturally without any outside interference.

"That's my secret — for now. You'll find out soon enough, I hope."

Em wasn't happy, but let it go, and for the rest of the evening, we drank, shared stories from our youth, and talked about Rose, the kids, and my new house. It was like old times, and living so close now, I planned to have a lot more nights like that.

At midnight, we said goodbye. Emmett went home to give the baby his nightly bottle, and I went to my temporary bed, dreaming about chocolate eyes and mahogany hair.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** So, what do you think? He likes her, looks as though she likes him, too. Seems like the story will be over soon then. Or not? What do you think could get in the way?

If anyone is wondering where the teaser from TLS fits into this, that one was taken from chapter 2.

For now, I'll be updating Tuesdays (I know today is Wednesday, but I didn't want to start posting on Halloween). To tide you over 'til next week, here's a little sneak peek for chapter 2:

… _Then I looked past the little girl, and my eyes widened in shock when I recognized the woman entering behind her. …_

Now what's going on here? What little girl and who could that woman be? Let me know what you think here or on _Facebook_ in my group _Payton79's Fanfiction_. As always, I'll be posting teasers there as well as photos that are relevant to the story.

CU next week.

xo Payton


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi and welcome back for chapter 2. I'm completely overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter. Thank you all so much for your support for this new story.

Again, I have to shout out a loud Thank You to _**The Lemonade Stand**_ for recommending ITaV in their _"_ _What We're Reading"_ section. If you should ever be looking for something to read, theirs is the site to look. Or you should go there regularly and your TBR list will never run dry ;).

I don't want to ramble, I just want to give credit to the wonderful ladies who helped me get this story out there. **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar** , you are the best.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 2

After a Sunday of making plans for my future home with an interior designer, who happened to be my aunt, I was eager to get to work Monday morning. Not only was it the first day I'd be seeing my own patients, but I was hoping to run into Bella again.

To make sure I had an ample window of opportunity, I went to the coffee shop early. Then, instead of taking my coffee to go, I sat at a table close to the counter so I wouldn't miss Bella when she came in.

About five minutes later, she arrived, wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a red V-neck top, and ballerina flats. Unlike the other times I'd seen her, her hair was in a low ponytail, showing off her slender, white neck. I swallowed the drool collecting in my mouth at the thought of kissing, licking, and sucking the silky skin there.

With her gaze straight on the barista, she breezed in, smiling while ordering a tall vanilla latte. When the young woman behind the counter started to prepare her order, Bella let her eyes wander, her smile getting wider once they locked on mine.

"Morning, Edward," she greeted, strolling over to my table. "Stalking me again?"

I put down the paper I'd been reading as an alibi for sitting around alone. "Sure. That's the highlight of my day. I was hoping you'd give me a couple more pointers as to where else I could lie in wait for you."

Waving to the barista to let her know where she was, Bella pulled out a chair and sat down opposite me. "You've figured out my coffee schedule. I can't do anything about that. Now, why would I want to see you more often than a few minutes each morning?"

If it hadn't been for her flirtatious smile, I might have mistaken her words for a blow-off. Crossing one leg over the other, I smiled at her seductively. "Because I am delightful company."

Her melodic laugh filled the air around us, and as she threw back her head in amusement, she exposed even more of her delectable neck.

"You're awfully cocky," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Anytime, if it makes you laugh like that."

I might have imagined it, but there was a buzz around us, filling the air with excitement. All too soon, her coffee was ready, and after a glimpse at her watch, Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment this morning. I need to get going. Same time, same place tomorrow?"

The hopeful tone of her voice made me smile wide.

"Sure. I'll be here every morning. You can only avoid me by not showing up."

Bella walked back to the counter and paid for her latte, waving at me as she left.

That was a great start to my first real day at my new job. Maybe it would prove to be a good omen.

****ITaV****

I'd expected work at a private practice to be quite different from my experience at the hospital, and I was right. Used to seeing kids with fevers, broken bones, or acute diarrhea, it was a pleasure to do check-ups, vaccinations, or diagnose simple colds. Relatively healthy kids were much more fun to treat than those exhausted or in severe pain.

Most of the parents were a bit apprehensive, considering I was new in town and they'd known Dr. Gerandy for years. Some even had been his patients themselves when they were younger. However, they all were friendly and open, listening to what I had to say, and taking my diagnoses seriously.

I was surprised to find it was closing time before I knew it. Tired, but with a feeling of fulfillment, I made my way to Carlisle and Esme's house, looking forward to a shower, a beer, and a good night's sleep.

****ITaV****

Tuesday morning, I found Bella sitting at my table from the previous day, a big mug in her hands. I ordered a tall black coffee, then strolled over to her.

"Is it just me, or am _I_ the one being stalked today?" With a lopsided grin, I sat down, regarding her expectantly.

"I thought I'd turn the tables on you, for once. Are you complaining?" Her answering smirk made my heart stutter in my chest.

What was it about this woman that had me act and feel like a school boy?

"I wouldn't dare. What are you having today?" I asked, motioning toward the coffee cup in her hand.

"Well, to be honest, I don't like the taste of coffee much, but I really enjoy the scent and need the caffeine. So I always drown it in a whole lot of milk. A break with a latte macchiato is a ritual I can't do without. The flavor is something I decide on a whim. It's a caramel macchiato this morning."

Her confession was so cute, her expression almost embarrassed when she admitted to not liking coffee. I found myself immersed in every one of her words, eager to learn more.

"Doesn't like coffee. Interesting. Is there anything else to put in my shrine for you? Like, what _do_ you like?"

My comment made her laugh out loud. "So, a shrine? I don't think anyone ever dedicated a shrine to me."

I laughed along with her and continued with my joke. "Every self-respecting stalker has a shrine."

Taking a sip of her girly excuse for coffee, she played along. "Then tell me, Edward, where is that shrine?"

"Well, for now, it's at my aunt and uncle's house, but I'm in the process of buying my own house, so I'm soon going to relocate."

Even though I'd have loved to continue flirting with Bella, it was getting late. "I'm sorry, but I need to get going. My first appointment for today is in five minutes." Reluctantly, I got up. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

Smiling sweetly, Bella replied, "I'll be here. Have a great day."

****ITaV****

My day was great — apart from the fact every single mother who came into the practice hit on me. Apparently, word had gotten around that Port Angeles had a new, young doctor, and I had to turn down more than one not-so-subtle offer for a date or even just a hook-up.

I was only interested in one woman — my coffee-shop girl. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

****ITaV****

Wednesday came, but Bella didn't. I waited a whole forty-five minutes, yet she didn't show up. The barista shrugged her shoulders apologetically, but nothing changed the fact this day sucked from the beginning.

Ten minutes late for my first appointment, my day pretty much went downhill. Tom stayed at home due to some crisis, and I had to take over his patients for the day, which turned out to be a catastrophe. A three-year old bit me when I tried to inspect her mouth for ulcers, a baby boy gave me a golden shower during a well-baby appointment, and a pair of twins puked all over me.

I was counting down the minutes until my lunch break when I heard a familiar conversation going on at the reception desk.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Gerandy isn't in today. If you don't mind, since it's an emergency, I can squeeze you in with Dr. Cullen," Jessica, our receptionist, explained.

"Dr. Cullen?" The other woman's muffled voice came through the closed door. "Why would I take Maddie to an OBGYN if something's stuck in her nose?"

"Not Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Our Dr. Cullen is his nephew. He's Dr. Gerandy's new junior partner, and the kids love him."

After a short pause, a little voice complained, "Mommy, my nose hurts."

"Come on, I'll show you through."

A moment later, the door opened to the exam room I was in, and Jessica entered, followed by a little girl of around five. She was adorable, with messy, dark curls, deep brown eyes, and dressed in a pink glitter top and a jean skirt.

Then I looked past her, and my eyes widened in shock when I recognized the woman entering behind her.

"Bella?" I asked, stunned.

"Edward!" She gasped in surprise, then smiled guiltily.

"So, you two seem to know each other," Jessica noted happily. "Your little patient here is Maddie. I'll leave you to it then."

She walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving Bella and me standing awkwardly at a distance with the little girl between us.

"Dr. Edward, can you get the green gummy bear out of my nose, please?" Her sweet voice called all my attention to her.

Bella blushed and leaned down to her daughter. "Maddie, honey, his name is Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Edward's fine," I interrupted, enchanted by the way Maddie resembled her mother. She had the same chocolate eyes and chestnut hair, except hers was curly while Bella's was straight. Her skin tone leaned a bit toward olive while Bella was elegantly pale. Apart from that, the kid was almost an exact replica of the woman I'd been dreaming about since I first laid eyes on her.

"Hi, Dr. Edward. I'm Madison Suzanna Clearwater. Now, can you please get the gummy bear out?" She pointed to her nose. "It hurts."

She was so sweet in her attempts to be a little lady, but I had to pull myself together and be the required medical professional. "Okay, Maddie, hop on the table and lie down so I can take a look. How did the gummy bear get in there anyway?"

Looking contrite, she climbed on the examination table, explaining, "It was the last one, and stupid Eric Yorkie wanted to take it from me. My skirt doesn't have any pockets, so I hided it in my nose."

Working hard not to laugh at her rationalization, I grabbed a flashlight and some tweezers, and sat down on a rolling chair, positioning myself beside the table.

"Maddie, has no one ever told you not to stick anything in your nose, ears, or other body openings beside your mouth?"

I had to keep myself from looking at Bella to see her reaction, but Maddie's guilty lip bite almost let me forget about her mother.

"Yeah, Mommy told me, and my teacher, Ms. Mallory, has, too. But Eric's a meanie, and the gummy bear was mine."

I had treated hundreds of kids in my time at the hospital, but something about this little girl captivated me in a way I'd never experienced. It wasn't simply the fact she was Bella's daughter. She had her own small and fascinating personality.

"Then, let's see if we can get it out."

I pushed up the tip of Maddie's nose to have a better view, then pointed the flashlight at her left nostril. Sure enough, there was the green gummy bear, just far enough inside so it couldn't be taken out without the right tool. I grabbed the tweezers, slowly inserting them into the little girl's nose, then pinched the gummy bear, careful not to hurt her in the process. When I was sure I had a good grip, I gingerly pulled out the object, dropping it in a metal bowl, along with the tweezers.

Maddie sat up instantly, peering to her side while scrunching up her nose. "Ewww, that looks yucky."

"See, this little stunt didn't turn out so well. Now, I hope you've learned not to do that again."

Looking scolded, she conceded, "If I can't eat it afterward, I'm not going to put another gummy bear in my nose."

Bella and I both had to hide a chuckle at Maddie's reasoning. Hoping to get a moment alone with Bella, I suggested, "Okay, Maddie, hurry along and tell Jessica at the front desk to let you pick something from the treasure chest."

"Oh, I love the treasure chest. Thank you, Dr. Edward." With that, she was out the door, her dark curls dancing behind her.

Smiling at me shyly, Bella said, "So you've met my daughter."

"Yeah, she's wonderful," I replied honestly. "Is she the reason you weren't at the coffee shop this morning?"

Bella nodded in response. "I usually stop by there on my way home from kindergarten, but right as I parked the car, my cell rang and I was called back to pick her up. I took her home first, trying to get the gummy bear out myself, but I was afraid I'd hurt her or make it worse." The look on her face was hesitant and unsure.

"You did the right thing bringing her here. And I'm glad I met her. Will you be in for coffee tomorrow?"

At my question, her face brightened up, and she answered, "I'm definitely planning on it."

Before I could add anything else, Maddie's cheerful voice sounded from the reception area. "Mommy, come look what I found in the chest!" Even though we started toward her at once, she met us halfway, waving her bounty at us. "When I show Eric Yorkie this, he'll go green with envy."

Her dark eyes were shining with joy as she held up a yo-yo. "See, there are blinking lights." She let it roll down and barely caught it when it came back up.

"If I were a little boy, I sure would," I told her with a smile, then turned to Bella and whispered, "and it's too big to fit inside her nose, so I guess you're safe there."

Bella's answering giggle was cute. "Thank God! I wasn't planning to bring her here again so soon."

I pouted playfully at her statement. "I wouldn't mind seeing her more often."

Her face lit up in wonder, and she smiled. "Maybe you will."

We gazed at each other for a long second, until Bella's daughter pulled on her jacket, claiming her attention. "Mommy, can we go now? I want to play with my new yo-yo."

"Sorry about that, but I guess we'll have to leave you to your other patients now," Bella said with a note of regret.

"I'm sorry, too," I stage-whispered conspiratorially. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Unless Maddie decides to swallow a matchbox car or stick something in her ear, I'll be there."

Maddie became increasingly impatient and began pulling her mother toward the exit. "Bye, Dr. Edward," she called out, waving at me with her free hand.

"Bye, Maddie. Be good for your mommy." I waved back, but they were out the door sooner than I'd liked.

To say I was surprised to find out Bella had a child was an understatement. Nevertheless, I wasn't at all discouraged from pursuing her. Maddie sure wasn't an obstacle but an added bonus.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** So Bella has a daughter. Lots of you already guessed as much. I can promise you, though, that's not the complicated part ;).

I'll give you a little taste of what's coming. So here's a short teaser for chapter 3:

… _As we turned around the last corner, our houses came into view, and as we came closer, I saw a blue pickup truck drive by us and park inside Bella's double garage. …_

To put this into perspective you have to know that Bella's with Edward at that moment. Then who could pull into her garage as if it were the natural thing to do? And how did you like Little Maddie? Let me know what you think here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

See you next Tuesday.

xo Payton


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hi! Thank you all so much for your support with my story and welcome to all new readers. I hope you'll enjoy my little tale. A special Thank You goes out to _**Tarbecca**_ for rec'ing this story in the Fic Dive Campfire at _A Different Forest_.

As always, I couldn't have gotten this chapter to you without the great help of my team, **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar**. I love you, ladies.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village - Chapter 3

After work, I drove to my new house to meet Heidi and collect the keys. The legal dealings of my purchase would take another couple weeks, but the owners and I worked out an agreement I'd pay rent until the sale was final. Therefore, I could move in without delay. We also signed an additional contract that allowed me to start renovating, but with liability stipulations, of course. Since I had the money outright in a fund, and an inspector had assured me the value of the property, I wasn't worried anything could go wrong.

Heidi showed me a few technicalities about the house and its surroundings, and reminded me to call her any time if I had questions or concerns.

It was a pleasant, sunny evening, and I felt great holding the keys to my new home, watching Heidi drive off. I turned toward the house and pictured the kind of furniture I wanted on the front porch, when I heard a squeal from behind me.

"Look, Mommy, it's Dr. Edward."

I'd treated several dozen kids in the past three days, yet only one had referred to me by that name. Curiously, I turned around, and on the other side of the street, I spotted Maddie holding her mother's hand, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey," I greeted, making my way over to them.

"Hey," Bella responded, leaning her head to the side with an inquisitive smile. "Your stalking is assuming new, shocking proportions."

I laughed out loud. "Oh, this is an honest coincidence. My realtor showed me the house, and it was exactly what I'd been looking for."

"So you bought the old Hanson house? Congratulations. It's definitely in great condition. Fiona and Max always took exceptional care of it. And the backyard is to die for. They were wonderful neighbors. I'm happy they got to move closer to their kids, though." Bella talked animatedly, gesturing toward my house.

Had she just said "neighbors?" That had to mean they were living close by. "I'll try to always store enough eggs, sugar, and flour if you ever need to borrow anything. But if I should run out of anything, where do I find you to ask for a restock?"

Eager to know which house was theirs, I waited for Bella to reply, but Maddie beat her to the punch.

"Dr. Edward, we live right across the street from you!" She pointed behind her to the nice, yellow, two-story home in the middle of a neat yard. "Mommy, now we don't need to go into the practice anymore. Dr. Edward can heal me here." Her radiant smile was contagious, and I was afraid, if she ever asked me for anything, I wouldn't be able to tell her no.

"Honey, this is Dr. Edward's home. When he's here, he doesn't work," Bella told her daughter, making Maddie's face fall a bit.

I couldn't have that. "I promise, I'll make an exception for you, Maddie." I winked.

With her smile fully returned, Maddie addressed her mother. "Mommy, can Dr. Edward come to the playground with us? If we don't show him the way, he won't know where to go when he wants to swing or play in the sand."

Bella started to explain to Maddie that I surely had other things to do, and I did. Yet, I cut her off, asking Maddie to lead the way.

"You don't have to do this," Bella whispered, as we followed the bouncing curls in front of us.

Smiling in reassurance, I responded, "I know. I want to. After all, I'm new to this neighborhood and to town in general. As Maddie pointed out, how would I know where to go if I want to swing or play in the sand?"

We fell into step next to each other and walked in silence for a couple minutes until Bella spoke. "So, you're the new doctor in town. What made you move here? Port Angeles isn't really everybody's dream."

"I'm not completely new here. I guess you know my aunt and uncle." Looking over at her, I noticed her nodding, so I continued. "I spent a lot of time here as a kid and teen. My cousin, Emmett, is my best friend, and Carlisle and Esme are more like a second set of parents to me."

By then, we'd reached the playground, and Maddie ran off to take the last empty swing. Bella and I took a seat on a bench at the edge of the square, and I continued with my story. "I worked at a hospital in Seattle until recently. I'd decided to go into private practice right when Carlisle told me his friend, Tom Gerandy, was looking for someone to work with him and take over in time. I didn't hesitate. That's how I got here."

"I think Port Angeles is lucky to have you." Bella smiled.

I hoped she was referring to herself as much as, if not more than, the town. At the same time, I hoped she'd take my next words for what I meant to say rather than what I was literally saying.

"I'm happy to be here."

We watched in silence as Maddie abandoned her swing in favor of the sandbox right in front of us, immediately starting to build a castle.

"Is there a plan already as to when Dr. Gerandy will hand over the reins?" Bella asked, her eyes on her daughter.

The proud, loving expression on her face had me aching to feel for someone the way she obviously felt about her daughter. Even though I was buying a big house fit for a family, I'd never realized I longed to have someone special to share it with — and Bella and Maddie could be those people.

Shaking off those thoughts, I tried to concentrate on what Bella had asked. "He's giving me free rein now. He plans to stay on for the next several months, but will gradually work fewer hours. I can change whatever I want as long as he's not completely opposed, and we get along very well."

"Anything you plan to change right away?" Bella wanted to know.

I had quite a clear picture in my head of what I wanted to do, and I was eager to share it. "Well, there are some organizational things like new software, slightly different hours, and an up-to-date homepage. I'd also like to change some decorations. The waiting area is somewhat outdated. I'm planning to add a little jungle-gym element, and I'd love to have a mural on the back wall."

I'd almost forgotten about Maddie playing in the sand when her little voice piped up. "What's a mooral, Mommy?"

Bella was quick to enlighten her daughter. "A _mural_ is a picture painted directly on the wall instead of on a canvas or paper. How would you like one in the waiting area at Dr. Edward's practice, honey?"

Having learned a new word, Maddie beamed at me. "Oh, that would be really pretty. Dr. Edward, I know who can paint that mooral. My mommy could do it. She's a painter. She painted a castle and forest on the wall in my room. And she paints books, too."

Fascinated by that new piece of information, I eyed Bella expectantly. "You paint books?"

An endearing blush crept across her cheeks. "I'm a children's book illustrator."

"Wow!" I replied, honestly impressed. "Anything I might know?"

Bella didn't get a chance to answer my question herself because Maddie was quick to fill me in.

"Yeah, Mommy made _Get Wings of Your Own_." Her proud expression was too cute.

"So you're I. M. Swan," I stated, impressed. The book was my favorite whenever I actually got the time to look at one with either Emmett's kids or my patients at the hospital. The attention to detail, while keeping each picture sweet and colorful, amazed me from the first time I looked at it.

"That's my pseudonym, yes. I'm surprised you know it." Bella looked a little baffled.

"Children are my profession. I can't help picking up a thing or two along the way. And that book is my absolute favorite."

"See? Mommy could totally do your mooral," Maddie supplied happily, then added, "You could, Mommy, right?"

Bella's cheeks turned pink, and I felt bad for the way she was being put on the spot.

"You don't have to, of course. I'm sure you're busy. Plus, I don't think I could afford an original I. M. Swan for my waiting room wall, anyway." I winked at her, trying to convey she was off the hook.

"If you'd like, and if you don't need it ready within a day or two, I'd be happy to do it. Since my paintings aren't currently shown in the _Louvre_ , I'm sure we can agree on something, Dr. Cullen." She laughed. "Maybe I'll even need a favor someday. We could consider it a 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours' kind of deal."

The gleam in her eyes led me to believe she wasn't opposed to taking the back scratching quite literally.

However, Maddie was only two feet away, so instead of going into detail about what parts to scratch or when to do it, I steered the conversation in a different direction, and Bella told Maddie it was time to leave.

"How did you get into illustrating children's books?" I asked, while we strolled back in the direction of our street.

The corner of Bella's mouth turned up in a wistful smile. "I've always had a talent for drawing and painting. I graduated college with a degree in Fine Arts to find out there wasn't a whole lot I could do with it. I didn't want to go into graphic design or something like that, so I made some money teaching a few art classes at a community center. I have to thank my friend, Angela, for getting me into the publishing business. I'd done some sketches for her niece, and instead of giving them to her, she showed them to someone she knew who worked in publishing. They offered me the opportunity to do a whole book, and that's how it all got started. I love doing what I do. It's mostly freelance. I work from home and make my own schedule, so I have a lot of time for Maddie. As well, I can still teach the odd art class when I feel like it. It's perfect."

"Or you can paint a _mooral_ for your new town doctor and neighbor across the street," I added with a smirk. I looked forward to the time we'd spend together while she worked at the practice.

As we turned around the last corner, our houses came into view, and as we came closer, I saw a blue pickup truck drive by us and park inside Bella's double garage. I didn't get the chance to wonder who it could be because Maddie set off running, cheering happily, "Daddy, Daddy! Mommy, Daddy's home!"

For a short moment, I felt the breath catch in my chest. Of course, I assumed Maddie had been conceived the conventional way, but considering Bella wasn't wearing a ring, I hadn't thought about a father being in the picture. Bella hadn't mentioned him, either. Maybe they were divorced and her ex was there to pick up Maddie for his custody time.

However, the way the tall, Native American-looking man stepped out of his truck with a briefcase in hand, pushing a remote to close the garage, it was too domestic for them to be a broken family. Just then, Maddie reached him, and he caught her up in his arms, grinning at her widely.

We were close enough now to hear how he greeted her, "Hi, Sweet Pea. Have you been good for Mommy today?"

I couldn't see the little girl's face, but the way her father furrowed his brow implied she looked guilty. However, before he could ask her about it, we had reached the two of them, and the man reached out to hug Bella, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Hi, honey. Sorry, I'm a bit late, but the conference didn't want to end today."

"It's okay. We only just returned from the playground." Bella took a step away from him, then motioned toward me. "Seth, this is Edward. He's the new pediatrician in town and our new neighbor across the street. He bought the Hanson house. Edward, this is Seth Clearwater, Maddie's dad."

Seth offered me his hand, and I couldn't avoid shaking it. "Hey," he greeted. "I'm glad Fiona and Max finally found a buyer. You really got yourself a great house there."

I wanted to reply something when Maddie reached for her father's cheek, turning his face to look at her again. "And Dr. Edward pulled a gummy bear out of my nose this morning." Only after she finished speaking did she seem to realize she had ratted herself out, which was apparent by the way she bit her lip.

With a stern look, he scolded her lovingly. "Well, Little Lady, I guess we'll have a talk about that later." His eyes met mine. "Will you stay for dinner, Edward? Bella's a great cook."

Shocked and saddened by these new revelations, I decided to make my escape.

"Thanks, but I have to take measurements at the house, then meet with my decorator. Maybe another time."

Bella's face fell a bit, and though she had her husband with her, she appeared to be disappointed I was leaving. Regardless, I needed to get away and lick my wounds.

"Sure." She smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "If you need anything, you can always knock on our door."

I said a quick goodbye and made my way across the street and into my house, not daring to look back until I had the door closed safely behind me. Still, I couldn't hold myself back from sneaking over to the closest window to peek through the curtains. I saw the little family walk up the front steps to their door arm in arm — and right as Bella closed the door behind her, she threw what appeared to be a longing glance in my direction. It felt as though she was looking right at me, but I knew she couldn't be.

Dammit! Had I read the signs that wrong? Not only today, but every time we'd spoken, Bella appeared genuinely interested. Granted, I was the one initiating most of the flirting, but she never hesitated to flirt back.

It didn't make sense. I'd have understood if she was a notorious flirt, but I didn't get that impression. Maybe she was in the process of separating from her husband, but then they looked happy together and he called her "honey."

 _Had she been leading me on?_ From what I'd learned about her so far, I didn't peg her to be a cheater or the lying type.

And why wasn't she wearing a ring? If they were happily married, wouldn't she be wearing a wedding band?

My thoughts were running a mile a minute, when I heard another car pull up and stop close by. Glancing across the street once more, I watched a silver sedan park in front of the entrance, and a tall, blond man in a suit stepped out, taking a leather briefcase with him.

He climbed the steps to the door, then instead of knocking or ringing the bell, he walked right in. What stunned me more than that, though, was that before the door closed again, I could see him greet Bella in the same tender and intimate way Seth had.

 _What the hell?_

Bewildered and put off, I was glad the door closed and prevented me from witnessing even more. After a moment of painful silence, I pulled myself together and took the measurements Esme needed to order the furniture I wanted. I tried to be as thorough as possible, considering my head was pondering today's events, and more than three hours later, I was finally ready to leave.

It was dark when I stepped out of the house, but the silver sedan was still in the same spot, all downstairs windows in the house across the street were dark, only a single light shining in one of the rooms on the second floor.

Shaking off the weird feeling it gave me, I entered my car and drove off, knowing I had to stop fantasizing about a future with Bella. If only it were that easy.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** Poor Edward. They had such a great time and now there's a husband — or not? And who's that other guy? The teaser for chapter 4 will give a short explanation of sorts:

… " _Oh, sorry. I'm Riley Biers. I live across the street." He pointed toward the yellow house I'd been spying on last night. "You could call me 'the third parent' if you want. But, I'm sure you already heard about our …_ unorthodox _arrangement." …_

Huh. Answers or just more questions? Let me know what you think here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

See you next Tuesday.

xo Payton


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi and welcome back to chapter 4. Thanks to everyone who shared their guesses with me. Right now, the "Sethley-surrogate-theory" seems to be the most popular one. I can't wait to see if your opinion changes after this chapter.

I have a wonderful team of people without whom this wouldn't be possible. **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** and **Midnight Cougar** , thank you so much for your time and support.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 4

After a restless night, I woke early Thursday morning with my mind still swirling with thoughts of Bella. As it turned out, giving up on my blossoming feelings for her was harder than I'd hoped. All night, I'd seen her kiss first Seth then the stranger, acting as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Those dreams were unsettling. There had to be a reason for the stranger staying so late with the Clearwaters. Maybe he was a friend? Or Bella's brother — even though they didn't look the least bit alike.

I decided to start my day and jumped in the shower, attempting to relieve some of the tension in me by jerking off without thinking of Bella. Again, I was unsuccessful. After that, I got dressed and was surprised to find Esme already whirling around in the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie," she greeted me, placing a mug of steaming coffee in front of me. "You look tired."

I murmured a quiet "Thanks," then took a big sip, burning my tongue in the process. "I didn't sleep well. Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful for your and Carlisle's hospitality, but I can't wait to be in my own house."

"Speaking of which, I had a look at the measurements you did last night, and I noticed there's important information missing. I need to know the exact height of the wall under the sloped ceiling so I can order your bed; otherwise, the headboard might not fit."

Esme shrugged apologetically, but I knew it was my fault. My mind had been elsewhere while I worked on my measuring task the previous night.

Taking another big sip from my cup, I got up to leave. "It's a good thing I'm up early then. I should have time to get you the information before I need to be at work."

I kissed my aunt on the cheek, thanking her once more for her help, got in my car, and made the drive to Port Angeles.

About forty minutes later, I pulled up in front of my house, frowning at the silver car still parked in front of Bella's home. So, the guy had stayed overnight.

Ignoring the feelings of bewilderment and irritation bubbling up inside me, I got out and hurried to get the numbers Esme needed. It only took me a few minutes to take the measurement and send the numbers to her via text message so she could go ahead and order the furniture we had talked about.

On my way out, I spotted a pile of stuff Esme had selected from the couple odd pieces the Hansons had left behind that she found useful for whatever reason. She'd asked me to eventually bring them with me, and since I had a bit of time left, I began to pick up as much as I could carry in one go, balancing my load in my arms as I walked to my car. To my chagrin, I hadn't considered the fact I actually needed to open my trunk so I could drop my baggage.

Stepping back and forth, trying to bend my knees so my hand could reach the button I needed to push, I almost dropped everything, when in my peripheral vision, I saw someone approaching.

"Wait a second," a man's voice called out as he reached for the lid of my trunk to open it.

With a groan, I unloaded everything into my car, turning to find the stranger from last night standing beside me with a friendly smile on his face.

"Thanks for your help," I said uneasily, assessing the guy for any clue as to who he could be.

"You're welcome. It's a good thing I left the house at the right time. You must be Dr. Edward from what I heard." He held out his hand for me to shake, his expression open and inviting.

"Kind of. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you …" I let the sentence hang, fishing for information about his identity.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Riley Biers. I live across the street." He pointed toward the yellow house I'd been spying on last night. "You could call me 'the third parent' if you want. But, I'm sure you already heard about our … _unorthodox_ arrangement."

I couldn't say I had, but the way he phrased it made my stomach churn a little. Not wanting to discuss it further, I nodded, staying silent, trying to put on a good poker face.

He smiled. "I'm sorry, I have to hurry, but I'm sure we'll see a lot more of each other soon. Bye, Edward."

With that, Riley returned to his car and drove off. I remained standing there, staring after him, then at the house he'd just vacated.

So, he actually lived there. And what did being "the third parent" mean? The only explanation I could come up with was one I absolutely didn't like. Could they really be … _would_ they … were they … in a three-way relationship?

I shuddered at the thought, pulling myself together so neither Bella nor Maddie could spot me standing there. I rushed back to close the front door, then made my way to the practice.

With a heavy heart, I decided to forgo my daily coffee fix, and therefore, my daily date with Bella. I wasn't sure how to act around her, and until I figured that out — and maybe made a few inquiries about their " _unorthodox_ arrangement" _—_ I'd try to avoid running into her.

****ITaV****

I enjoyed my work in general, and most of the time, I was grateful for the distraction, but every now and then, my thoughts returned to Bella. Was I completely off base? Was there an innocent explanation for not only her husband but also another guy living with them? Was she genuinely interested in me? Could that be even possible?

What had she thought this morning when I hadn't shown up at the coffee shop? Had she been sad? Hurt? Or indifferent? I couldn't even decide which option was the hardest to take.

Around eleven, Esme called to let me know the first pieces of furniture would be delivered that afternoon, and if I were free for lunch, we could meet, so I could give her the keys and she could handle everything.

I jumped at the opportunity. For one, I was glad things were moving along, and I'd be sleeping under my own roof soon. As well, I could use the lunch with Esme to get her to tell me a thing or two about the Clearwaters. If their family situation were that unusual, surely the town's rumor mill would be running wild. Esme, being a doctor's wife, would be in on the gossip, even though she didn't care much for tattle.

I met her at a little Italian place at twelve-thirty, thanking her profusely for her help with my house. She wouldn't have been Esme, though, if she hadn't waved me off, insisting it was nothing. She brought me up to speed about the handymen coming in the next day to repaint and repair the couple spots that weren't in pristine condition, and reminded me I still needed to pick out drapes and a few rugs to put on the hardwood floors.

When we'd ordered, and she was through with her report on the progress of our project, I figured if I wanted to find out details about Bella, it was now or never.

"So, I already met the neighbors across the street." I threw it out there, waiting for Esme to make something of it.

After setting down her glass of wine, she smiled at me. "Oh, the Clearwaters are really nice people. And Maddie's a little ray of sunshine."

That wasn't much to go on. Apparently, I needed to add a little more detail. "Yeah, Bella and Seth seem friendly. And this morning, I met the third parent."

Esme's smile held a hint of sadness. "I guess you were shocked. I know their arrangement can look strange at first glance, but the three of them are great together. I'm sure you'll agree once you get to know them better. I've known Bella and Seth forever. In fact, I'm surprised you hadn't met her when you were kids. Then again, she's a bit younger than you and Emmett. Plus, she lived in Forks while the two of you have always leaned more toward Port Angeles than Forks."

After my aunt confirmed my suspicions about Bella's little love triangle, my heart fell once more, and I didn't listen to the rest she told me about Seth's family, Forks' Chief of Police, and whomever else I might or might not have known.

I was relieved when, around two, I was on my way back to the office, burying myself in work so I didn't have to picture the woman of my dreams with not only one but two men.

****ITaV****

I managed to avoid Bella for the next several days. I hadn't gone back to the coffee shop, Esme had overseen the work at the house, and I'd spent my weekend organizing the transportation of my boxes from Seattle to Port Angeles on Monday.

However, that didn't mean I wasn't constantly _thinking_ about her. It was unusual how she'd managed to get under my skin in less than two weeks. Never in my life had I reacted so intensely to a woman. Yet, I dreamed about her every night, and thought about her many times throughout the day.

Esme offered to be at the house to accept my things when they arrived, stating she could use the time to arrange the furniture and decorations she'd bought for me. When she told me Monday evening that everything was set up and I only had to unpack, I knew Monday night would be the last spent at their house — ergo: my time of hiding was coming to an end.

I packed my clothes and the few things I'd taken with me to Carlisle and Esme's, and after crawling into bed, tossed and turned for hours until I finally fell into a light sleep with dreams of long, brown hair and chocolate eyes.

After loading everything into my car on Tuesday morning, I was, for once, truly too late to get my coffee fix. I was ecstatic that Esme had gotten my house ready so quickly, but at the same time, I dreaded running into Bella.

Since my luck was just the worst, she and Maddie were unloading groceries from their car when I

parked mine in my driveway after work. I took a deep breath, painted a smile on my face, and waved at them as I exited. While Maddie jumped up and down, whirling her hand through the air emphatically, Bella looked apprehensive and mouthed a cautious "Hello," then went into the house.

Even though I had given up hope of ever being anything more than friends with her, I didn't like the way she reacted to my presence. Her face appeared sad and insecure. It was as though she wasn't sure how to act around me because I stood her up or something, when she was the one very much taken.

I tried to shake it off and spent the next hours carrying my stuff from the car into the house, putting things away. It was dark out before I knew it. When I went into the bathroom to set up my razor, toothbrush, and the like, as soon as I flipped on the light switch, there was a flash and a simultaneous bang, then a clatter of the fixture, and it was dark again.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath, tiptoeing into the room to place my load on the vanity without stepping on the shards that were sure to be lying around from the bulb.

Just as carefully, I went back out, scratching my neck in contemplation. I had no idea where to get a new light bulb easily at that time of night.

As my gaze went to my bedroom window, I noticed the downstairs windows of the house across the street still illuminated. I contemplated traipsing around my dark bathroom, so I wouldn't have to go over there, but then decided I was an adult and would act like one.

So, I put on a pair of sneakers, made my way across the street, and up the Clearwater's porch where I knocked on the door. A moment later, I heard footsteps, then was greeted by a stunned Bella.

"Hey," she mumbled, confused.

"Hi," I replied, running a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry to trouble you this late, but my light bulb in the bathroom exploded, and I don't have a replacement. Is there any chance you might have one?"

Bella bit her lip, turning toward the inside of the house, calling out, "Seth, Edward's here. Do we have a spare light bulb?"

The reply sounded out from inside. "Sure, I'll go get one."

Facing me again, Bella asked if I wanted to come in, but I declined, stating I didn't want to interrupt their evening. After an awkward silence, Bella started up a conversation.

"So, you moved in today?"

Happy for the innocuous topic, I answered. "Yeah. My aunt helped, and we got everything done and delivered so I could move out of their guest room as soon as possible."

"I guess you've been pretty busy then." Bella's expression was hopeful, all of a sudden, and I couldn't help but smile.

"For the past week, I didn't do much apart from work, organize, and pack."

At that, she beamed. "Then that's why you didn't show up for coffee." Turning bashful, she continued. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

My eyes met hers, and I was a goner. Drawing me back to the present, Bella asked, "About that mural, if you still want it, I'm between projects right now. If you'd like, I could start this week."

Even in the dim light from the hallway, I could see her cheeks pink up, and in that moment, I didn't have it in me to turn her down.

"Of course, I still want that. Why don't you come by the practice sometime this week and we can talk about it."

Bella didn't get the chance to reply when Seth showed up beside her, holding a light bulb out to me as his other arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Here you go. Stupid things always break in the worst moments."

I thanked him, then fidgeted around, searching for a way to make my exit. "Um, I better go. I still have to pick up the broken glass. Thanks again."

As I started to walk away, Bella called out to me. "See you at the coffee shop tomorrow?"

Not wanting to disappoint her, I replied noncommittally. "I'm not sure I'll make it tomorrow, but I'll see you when you come by for the mural."

With a half-smile, Bella waved me off as Seth closed the door.

I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad about the upcoming mural project. Sure, a week ago, I wanted to jump three feet high in excitement about it, but with the things I knew now, having her close by for days on end would be hard on me. However, I promised myself, I'd keep my distance as best I could. I wasn't willing to break up a family — as dysfunctional as it might seem.

If only it were that easy.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** Who else feels sad for Edward? His lunch with Esme didn't do much to clear things up. Maybe next chapter will give you a bit more insight:

… " _Hi, Dr. Edward," she greeted me sweetly. "I'm your ten o'clock appointment. And since you didn't get your coffee this morning, I thought I'd bring you one." She held out the paper cup to me, motioning toward the waiting room. "Shall we?" …_

A visitor bringing coffee. Now who could that be? Tell me what you think here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

I'm sorry to say I can't promise you to update on schedule next Tuesday. My hubby ordered me a new laptop, and I have no idea how long it will take him to set it up for me. So I might be a few days late. However, I promise to give you the next chapter as soon as possible.

Until then,

xo Payton


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving Weekend and enjoyed a little family time. As it turns out, my hubby decided to give me the new laptop for Christmas, so for now, I'm sticking with my Tuesday updates. I can't promise to continue as I'm not sure when and how he plans to set it up so it's going to replace the old one come Christmas. I promise to do my best to update on schedule.

This chapter as well as every other one wouldn't be what it is without the help of **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar**. It's an honor and a delight to work with you.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV*******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 5

On Thursday morning, when I walked into the reception area after vaccinating the Turner twins, I found Bella waiting for me with two paper cups from our coffee shop. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face when I saw her eyes twinkling at me.

"Hi, Dr. Edward," she greeted me sweetly. "I'm your ten o'clock appointment. And since you didn't get your coffee this morning, I thought I'd bring you one." She held out the paper cup to me, motioning toward the waiting room. "Shall we?"

After taking the offered gift and mouthing a heartfelt "Thank you," I led the way to the wall in question. The waiting room was miraculously empty, and we took a seat opposite the wall I wanted painted.

"So, you're Little Isabella who was scheduled for a consultation," I started the conversation.

Bella chuckled. "The lady on the phone must have written it down wrong. No one calls me Isabella."

"Ugh, so I.M. Swan stands for Isabella …" I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to fill in the gap.

"It's Isabella Marie Swan," she explained.

My next question was out without getting the chance to reflect on it. "Why Swan?"

Looking straight ahead at the wall, she replied, "Swan's my maiden name. I used I.M. Swan long before Seth and I got married and I changed my last name to Clearwater, and I decided to keep it."

The mention of her husband reminded me we were here on business, not on a date. To collect myself, I cleared my throat, then indicated the wall across from us.

"You really wanna do the mural?" I asked, not sure if I wanted her to agree or turn me down.

"Yeah, I'm sure." With that, she jumped up and walked forward, stopping when her hand touched the wall. "I haven't done anything bigger than a book page since I painted Maddie's nursery. To be honest, I can't wait to begin." Whirling around, she grinned at me inquisitively. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I had a firm design me an Amazon-themed jungle gym, so I think a scene from the rainforest, lots of greens." I was the farthest thing from an artist, so I actually had no idea what I wanted.

Bella nodded, staring at the wall, as though she were already seeing the finished mural. "Okay. I have an idea. Would you rather go the Tarzan route or just animals?"

I contemplated the options for a moment, then shook my head. "I'm not too keen on Tarzan, but you're the artist. I give you free rein. I'm sure whatever you come up with will be great."

We discussed the logistics a bit, and decided we'd move the waiting area to the end of the corridor until the completion of the waiting room. That way, Bella could work whenever she wanted, which would probably mean while Maddie was in kindergarten.

I was reluctant to let her go, but knew my next patients were waiting. Thanking Bella again for the coffee, I waved goodbye as I made my way into my office.

****ITaV****

On Friday morning, I did go for coffee, but this time, Bella wasn't there. Knowing it was for the best, I went to work and finished my week with a six-year-old boy I had to send to the hospital with a case of acute pneumonia.

Too tired to consider going out or doing something around the house that night, I took a shower, had a beer, and succumbed to some much-needed sleep.

****ITaV****

Saturday morning, there was a knock on my door. Not bothering to cook for myself, I had just finished a big bowl of cereal. I didn't expect anyone, and I was surprised to find Emmett on my porch, his daughter, Lily, beside him beaming up at me.

"Uncle Eddie," she cheered, as she stormed forward to hug my leg.

"Hey, Goldilocks," I greeted her, picking her up in my arms. With her blonde curls and violet eyes, she looked so much like her mother it was shocking. "It's great to see you, but why did you bring your old dad along?" Teasing her was one of my favorite pastimes.

Moving past me, Emmett muttered, "Hardy, har, har."

We sat down on the couch as Lily jumped up and down excitedly. "We're getting a doggy, Uncle Eddie."

She was too cute, but my gaze went to my cousin, who tried to look inconspicuous. With a raised brow, I addressed him. "Have you finally worn down Rose?"

Aunt Esme never allowed him to have a dog when he was a kid. Apparently, he was dead set on making up for lost time now that he was the dad.

"Me? No, Lily here has kept asking for one for months now. Rose simply couldn't take it anymore."

The boyish, smug grin on his face was proof enough how he'd probably instigated his daughter to do his dirty work.

"What a coincidence," I offered, earning me a shrug from Emmett.

"Uncle Eddie, will you come with us?" Lily demanded, clapping her hands wildly.

I hesitated, unsure about my plans for the rest of the day, knowing I should work around the house.

However, before I could turn her down, Emmett hit me in the shoulder, urging me to get up. "Come on, Ed, this will be fun."

****ITaV****

An hour later, we stood around, looking at eight furry little puppies. Emmett had contacted a breeder for Australian Shepherds, who lived half an hour outside of town and currently had two litters available for adoption.

One fluffy fur ball was cuter than the next, and Lily had a difficult time deciding which one to take home with them. She cuddled every one, kissing them and telling them how much she loved them. I kept my distance, observing the adorable scene with a smile.

As Lily had her arms wrapped around a gray, speckled little puppy, I felt something rub against my jean-clad leg. I looked down to find a black and white pup with brown streaks on its face that looked more like a furry teddy bear than an actual dog.

Fascinated by its big brown eyes that reminded me of Bella's, I crouched down, tickling under its hanging ears. The little dog leaned its head into my palm, and I was a goner. Reveling in my TLC, the puppy lay down on its back, offering me its belly to pet, and with that, revealing he was a little male.

"Hey, Ed, seems like you found a friend," Emmett's loud voice boasted from a few feet away.

I had no idea how much time had passed, but I didn't pay attention to him, continuing to rub the little guy's belly. "Have you made a decision?" I asked without looking away.

"Yeah, Lily and Nemo are just waiting for you to come."

Looking up, I found Goldilocks standing on the patio with the gray puppy from earlier on a leash. Sighing silently, I prepared to say goodbye to my little friend. He must have sensed something was off because he rolled back to his paws, and as I straightened up, he got ready to follow me.

I bent down, rubbing his ears again. "Hey, buddy, I gotta go. I'm sure you'll find a great Mommy or Daddy."

Even though I knew it was impossible, he appeared to frown. I gave him one last pat, then made my way to Lily and Emmett, the puppy hot on my heels. When I was a several feet away, he started to bark in a heartbreaking pitch, almost like a baby crying out for my attention.

My cousin chuckled heartily. "Ed, I think someone's not ready to let you leave. He's cute. Looks a bit like that Gremlin thingy."

I furrowed my brow as I observed my pursuer, who seemed to beg me with his big brown eyes not to leave him behind. Emmett was right. "He actually does look a bit like Gizmo."

"And he appears to be very taken with you. That one's usually very shy. Rather hides than having visitors touch him," the breeder lady stated with a sad expression.

Meeting the puppy's eyes once more, I knew I couldn't go home without him. I'd never had a pet bigger than a hamster in my life, but I felt a connection to the furry little guy. Since my most recent hopes to share my life with the woman of my dreams were crushed, why shouldn't I get myself another companion? My house was definitely big enough.

Crouching down yet again, I ran my hand over his sweet face. "Would you like to go home with me, Gizmo?" I asked, earning myself an excited wag of his tail.

Upon looking up, I found the breeder beaming at me. "Wonderful. I'm sure you won't regret it. He'll make a great pet."

"Uncle Eddie, our doggies are brothers," Lily cheered, while Emmett laughed to himself.

I didn't care, though. Gizmo was going home with me and that was the end of it.

****ITaV****

Only it wasn't. The breeder took me to the side to have a long, detailed conversation about my living arrangements, explaining what I should and shouldn't do to make Gizmo feel happy and safe with me.

As it turned out, it was a challenge to drive with a puppy in the car, and I also had to stop by the pet store to buy the basic equipment I needed to have Gizmo live with me, which was not cheap. However, I did it all with a smile, because it was for my new friend.

Getting him out of the car and into the house was another problem. Without warning, the shy streak the breeder had pointed out came out full force. Gizmo didn't want to leave the car, and he struggled against me when I wanted him to cross the threshold. Finally, when I walked in ahead of him, he followed reluctantly, but then ran off like a bat out of hell to explore.

After listening for a couple minutes, dreading to hear something crash or break, I used the time to unload the dog necessities from the car and set them up. It was funny how, all of a sudden, the house didn't feel so empty anymore.

****ITaV****

It took us a few hours to get settled. Gizmo sniffed anything and everything around the house, but eventually he got tired. I granted him an hour of sleep in the basket in the living room before I decided it was time to go on our first walk together.

As soon as Gizmo noticed me touching the leash, he came running, tail wagging, and I led him out of the house and onto the street.

Bella and Maddie were on their front lawn, tending to a flowerbed, when they spotted us crossing the street, walking toward them.

"Mommy, Mommy, look, Dr. Edward has a doggy!" Maddie shouted out as she ran and came to a halt right next to us. "Dr. Edward, may I touch your doggy?"

In joyful anticipation, Gizmo lay down and rolled to his back so Maddie could tickle his belly. I watched with rapt fascination, almost missing Bella joining us and crouching down next to her daughter, reaching out to pet my little friend, as well. He wasn't that forthcoming with her, though, sniffing her hand cautiously.

"You're a beautiful little guy," she cooed. Her twinkling eyes met mine. "What's his name?"

I was so lost in her chocolate pools it took me a moment to realize she'd asked a question. Feeling caught, I ran my hand through my hair to deflect my embarrassment.

"Um, I named him Gizmo."

"Like the Gremlin?" Bella giggled. "That thing was cute. I totally see the resemblance."

I crouched down, too, so I was eye level with them. "I only got him today. My cousin, Emmett, took his daughter to choose a puppy, and they persuaded me to come along."

"How did you end up with a dog, then?" Bella's grin was warm and inviting.

"He was supposed to be this shy little guy who always hides when people come, but he actively sought me out. And when we wanted to go, he wouldn't let me leave without him."

At that, I had to scratch his ears.

"Well, you're a sweet man, Dr. Edward," Bella stated almost dreamily. "Have you ever owned a dog before?"

It wasn't that the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but I was reluctant to admit just how impulsive my decision had been.

"No, I haven't. My parents wouldn't let me have pets that were too big to live in a cage. But, I'll have to learn as I go along."

She grinned at Gizmo when she said, "I've never had a dog, either, but if you ever need any help with him, like someone to sit him or walk him when you can't, you know where to find us."

Considering he was known to be timid of strangers, I was surprised and happy to see how quickly the puppy took to Maddie, and the longer we stayed, the closer he shifted to Bella. But then again, how was he supposed to keep his distance when I myself wasn't able to?

Bella's eyes and mine met once more, and for a second, I forgot what was going on around us, until Maddie's chipper voice broke the moment.

"Mommy, can we go for a walk with Dr. Edward and Gizmo, please?"

I was about to agree when Bella brought me back to the harsh reality.

"Sweetie, Daddy and Riley will be home soon. I have to prepare dinner, and I could use your help, setting the table. Maybe another time?"

She looked at me longingly, as though she were asking me the question instead of simply telling Maddie they couldn't go. Even though, I reminded myself I couldn't have her the way I wanted, I decided I needed to be her friend.

So, I nodded, assuring them we'd do it another time. Then, I walked away with my new friend, who constantly seemed to look over his shoulder, waiting for Bella and Maddie to catch up to us.

"Sorry, pal. I know what you're thinking, but they're taken." Sighing, I looked down and smiled. I might not be able to have Bella and Maddie, but I wasn't alone anymore.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** So Edward has a new friend. What do you think of his decision to get a pet, and will he really be able to stay away from Bella?

For those of you who believed Bella was the surrogate for Sethley, I'm sorry you were wrong. Bella and Seth were married or maybe they are still. Who knows.

I'm sure you'd love a little sneak peek of chapter 6. Here you go:

… _She reached down and pet the puppy's head. "Well, he's still a baby. Every baby needs their mommy and daddy. I remember when Maddie had a phase where she wouldn't stay alone in a room let alone sleep by herself. I couldn't have done that without Seth. Things were weird between us at the time, but he still pulled his weight." …_

So things were weird between them. Why could that have been? I'm sure you all have your theories. Tell me here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_. For everyone who's interested, I posted a picture or Gizmo there.

That's it for now. See you next Tuesday unless hubby has to work on my laptop ;).

xo Payton


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi there. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I'm glad you're all back for a little Edward/Bella/Gizmo time.

Major credits, as always, go to **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar** who make my jumbled thoughts, long sentences and split infinitives and he like readable ;). Thank you so much for your help.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV*******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 6

For the rest of the weekend, Gizmo and I continued to get to know each other, finding our place in one another's life and routines — and in his case, a spot to sleep in my bedroom. Even though, he easily accepted, if not loved, his basket in the living room, as soon as it turned dark outside, he began to hover over me. He would follow me wherever I went, and no amount of walking him back to his basket and encouraging him to stay with words or treats would keep him from jumping up and trailing after me as soon as I turned around.

After two hours of said play on Saturday night, I gave up and made him a bed of old blankets in the corner of my bedroom. After all, he was only a baby, and as a new parent wouldn't leave a newborn to sleep alone in the next room, apparently, the puppy needed to be close to his daddy, as well.

Sunday went by uneventfully, and on Monday morning, I was facing yet another dilemma. I had to go to work and leave Gizmo at home. I'd planned to be back for my lunch break to take him out for a walk, but as attached as he already was to me, he didn't want to let me leave the house without taking him with me, barking and whining up a storm.

So, that was what I did. Jessica at reception, as well as all other nurses and assistants at the practice, fawned over him, but he hid behind my legs. I was still pondering what to do with him for the time I had to see patients when Bella strode in, greeting the assembled group.

Obviously, happy to see a familiar face, Gizmo wagged his tail and barked in relief, hurrying over to rub his side against her leg. For a second, Bella looked startled, then she smiled wide, crouching down to scratch behind his ears, and rub the offered belly when he flopped down on his back.

"Hi, honey. It's so nice to see you again. Are you being a good boy for your daddy?" She cooed at my dog, who reveled in her attention.

"He's being good as long as he's around me, but when I tried to leave him, he cried like a baby." I sighed, scratching the back of my neck.

Bella graced me with an understanding look. "He _is_ a baby, Edward. So, what are you planning to do with him now?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I just couldn't leave him alone at home."

She straightened up, and Gizmo let out a noise that stated he was unhappy with the loss of her touch. "If you want, I could keep him with me while I work on the mural. I only have to carry in my supplies from the car, then he can come with me."

Grateful for the offered solution, I smiled at Bella. "That would be great. I'll try to think of something else for after you leave and tomorrow."

****ITaV****

Although, work was great and my patients were sweet, a part of my brain couldn't stop thinking about Bella in the next room.

When lunchtime came, I hurried down the street to grab a sandwich for her and me. Feeding her was the least I could do, considering she was painting me a mural and sitting my dog out of the goodness of her heart.

Standing at the counter, I realized I had no idea what she liked. Did she even eat meat or was she a vegetarian? What would make matters even more complicated, could she be vegan? I thought back to the several conversations we'd had, remembering her choice of latte macchiato, so vegan was definitely out of the question. She could still be vegetarian, but since cheese sandwiches were rather dull, I took a chance and got one tuna on rye and one turkey on whole wheat, plus one large regular coffee and one vanilla macchiato.

When I returned, the practice was empty, except for Bella's soft voice humming from the waiting room. I quietly entered, finding Gizmo on the floor in the corner, his head on his front paws as he watched in rapt fascination how Bella whirled her brush around.

I figured I should call attention to my presence, so I lightly knocked on the doorframe, which made two heads turn and two sets of deep brown eyes gaze at me.

"Is anyone hungry? I brought lunch." I held up the paper bag, wiggling it around.

"Is it that late already?" Bella's eyes first widened in shock, then she smiled sheepishly. "At least that explains why I'm starving."

She took the tray with the coffee cups from me, sat down in one of the chairs we'd pushed against the opposite wall of her artwork, motioning for me to sit beside her.

Unpacking the sandwiches, I explained, "Well, I didn't know what you'd like, so I got one tuna and one turkey. You're not a vegetarian, are you?" I added.

"And miss out on steaks, hamburgers, and hot dogs? No way!" She chuckled, trying to peer into the bag.

"Phew! This could have been really awkward." I laughed along with her. "So, tuna or turkey?"

Bella bit her lip, tilting her head to the side in contemplation. "I can't decide. I love both. Would you mind sharing?"

When she looked at me like that, I didn't mind anything. "Sure. Here you go." I handed her one-half of each, then began munching on my own half.

Gizmo lay at our feet, obviously, content just to be near us.

"How are things going with you two?" Bella asked, after a moment of silence.

"Apart from the fact he insists on sleeping in my bedroom and refuses to stay home alone, things are great."

She reached down and pet the puppy's head. "Well, he's still a baby. Every baby needs their mommy and daddy. I remember when Maddie had a phase where she wouldn't stay alone in a room let alone sleep by herself. I couldn't have done that without Seth. Things were weird between us at the time, but he still pulled his weight."

That was only the second time Bella mentioned her husband to me. He should have come up naturally in casual conversation, but for some reason, he hadn't. As well, why would she say things were "weird" between them?

Apparently, my expression must have appeared confused, because Bella elaborated. "We didn't get along that well. I had a difficult time coping with Seth's … interests, but we didn't want to disrupt Maddie's family. Everything calmed down and got better once Seth brought Riley home."

I had to take a deep breath to collect myself. How must she have felt when her husband came home, suggesting they add a third party to their marriage? While I wouldn't have pegged Bella to be that sexually open, I'd still guessed she had been the one to proposition Riley.

Did she feel pressured into accepting because she feared he'd leave her? Or was she grateful for the variety because she was bored and wanted a change? I couldn't imagine sharing the person I loved with anyone else. However, they appeared to be content and happy with what they had. Yet, Bella seemed friendly and open, if not inviting, toward me.

I was definitely a bit confused.

"At first, it was a strange thought to have someone else living in the house with us, but I could tell it meant a lot to Seth. If I hadn't agreed, I knew we couldn't have continued sharing the house, and I didn't want that for Maddie. When I finally met Riley, I'm glad to say we clicked. It felt as though he had always been part of our family."

Living with two partners instead of one was still an inconceivable concept to me, but I had to admit, Bella didn't appear to be miserable, so grudgingly, I had to accept it and try to be happy for her. Part of me felt the morbid curiosity to know if Bella spent her time with each of them separately or if they all shared a bed together. Nevertheless, I knew I couldn't handle if the latter turned out to be the case, so I steered the conversation in a different direction.

"I can't imagine it's common that things work themselves out that way. How does your family handle the whole … situation?" I couldn't see any parents easily accepting their daughter living with two men, but considering they openly shared the house, they weren't keeping it from anyone.

Bella took a bite from her sandwich and chewed in silence. "They weren't too happy with Seth at first. You see, our dads were best friends since they were kids. That's what kind of brought us together in the first place. They were excited when we started dating in high school, helped us move into our first apartment in Seattle, and were kind of planning our wedding all along. Then, Harry, Seth's dad, died from a heart attack, and somehow, we were getting married to make his wish come true. I'm sure we would have ended up married anyway, but not at twenty-two, and probably not in a big production our mothers planned. However, when things … changed, my dad first chewed out Seth, then refused to talk to him for months. He glowered at him whenever they met, but eventually, for Maddie's sake, they got along. When Riley came into the picture, they all gradually accepted him as part of the family. Now, almost three years later, things are better than they've ever been."

Huh! That _was_ kind of weird, but for Bella's sake, I was glad their parents were so understanding.

"What about your mom? You've never mentioned her."

She took a sip of her coffee, smiling at me. "My parents got divorced when I was Maddie's age. They never fought, and for a long time, they shared physical custody of me; meaning, for several years, I was shuffled back and forth from Renee's house to Charlie's and back. Then, she went on a trip to Vegas, where she met Phil, and got married. He's from Florida, and since she always wanted to live in the sun, she moved across the country on a whim. I was old enough to put up a fight, though, so I stayed in Forks with Charlie. I visit her whenever I can, and since we've had Maddie, she comes here about once or twice a year, as well. We're more like friends than mother and daughter, though. Now, what about you? Where are your parents? Do you have any siblings?"

She was right. I hadn't talked about them so far. I hadn't even thought about them much since I moved; though, I spoke to them on the phone at least once a week. The past weeks had been busy, and with the new job, the house, and last but not least, Bella, I hadn't missed them.

"My parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, live in Seattle. My dad's a senior partner in a big law firm. He was quite upset when I decided to follow my uncle's footsteps and become a doctor, instead of going to law school, but my mom made him see it was my calling. They've been married thirty-five years and are still in love like two teenagers. My mother's an English lit professor at U-Dub. I also have a sister, Alice. She's three years younger than me and married to Jasper, one of my best friends."

Bella nodded, sipping her coffee with pleasure. "So, Dr. Carlisle's your dad's brother."

"Yeah," I provided happily. "They're really close, and since my parents always worked a lot, I spent a great deal of time here with Carlisle and Esme when I was a kid and teen. My cousin, Emmett, who's my other best friend, and I are the same age, so I loved coming here and spending time with him. Sometimes, I feel as though I'm even closer to them than I am with my own parents, but we're all pretty tight."

I could have talked to Bella forever, but the voices coming from the reception area reminded me I was there to do my job.

"Dammit, time just sped by, and I wanted to take Gizmo for a walk before my break was over."

Bella threw back her head and laughed heartily. "Never mind. I walked him once already and will take him again, then go back to my work. After those delicious sandwiches, I have some calories to burn off anyway."

I thanked her profusely, packed up our waste, and returned to my office to give my next patient a tetanus shot.

****ITaV****

A few hours later, in between two feverish kids, there was a knock on my door, followed by Bella sticking her head in.

"Um, I'm leaving to pick up Maddie from kindergarten now. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Do you want me to take Gizmo with me? He seems to be a bit restless alone in the other room."

I was torn. On the one hand, I didn't want to make the puppy uncomfortable, but on the other hand, I didn't want to take advantage of Bella's big heart. Sighing, I got up and walked into the closed waiting room where I found Gizmo wagging his tail excitedly.

I crouched down in front of him, rubbing behind his ears. "What am I going to do with you, buddy? I know you don't want to stay here. But we don't want to cause Bella any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," she interrupted softly but decidedly. "Maddie would be happy to play with him until you get home."

The mention of my small friend had me give up my resistance immediately. I wasn't able to deny Bella's mini-me anything. So, reluctantly, I agreed.

"Okay. But I promise to come straight home and get him."

"Don't stress yourself. It's fine." She bent over, putting her hands on her thighs. "Gizmo, do you want to go pick up Maddie with me?"

Gizmo barked twice and ran over to Bella, jumping up so his front paws were on her knees. With a huge smile, she rubbed his head, giving him a quick kiss. "Come on, little one; let your daddy get back to work."

We both straightened up after she reached for the leash and fastened it to Gizmo's collar.

"See you tonight, then," I said, waving after them as they walked out of the practice.

****ITaV****

When I came home, I spotted Bella and Maddie playing with my dog on their front lawn. They were tossing a ball back and forth, and the puppy jumped enthusiastically, trying to catch it in the air.

My heart ached longingly at the sight, but at the same time, it looked too endearing. I made my way across the street, calling out a greeting.

"Hey, Dr. Edward. Can Gizmo stay with us every day, please?" Maddie hopped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly.

Confused and surprised by the question, I ran my hand through my hair. "Um, I don't know. I'll have to discuss that with your mom."

Bella winked at me from behind her daughter. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. It might be a good idea, though. That way, the puppy's taken care of, and Maddie won't bug us about getting her own anymore."

She ruffled Maddie's dark curls, gazing at her lovingly.

"Mommy, can I invite Dr. Edward to our barbecue on Saturday?" The little girl suddenly asked her mother with pleading eyes.

Bella looked surprised, too, but agreed. "Of course you can, sweetie. But maybe he already has plans, and it's not a big thing. Grandma and Grandpa are coming, along with Aunt Leah and Jake."

"Can you come, Dr. Edward? Please! I want to show you my room and you could bring Gizmo." She looked at me with her big brown eyes, and my resolution of staying away from Bella and her family was turning to mush. I just couldn't say no to that darling girl.

"Okay, Maddie. I'll come."

I was rewarded with a megawatt smile from the little lady and a shy one from her mother.

Not knowing what to say, thankfully, Gizmo rescued me by rubbing up against my leg, expressing his desire to go home. I said my goodbyes, thanked Bella again for taking care of my dog, and made my way across the street.

What had I gotten myself into now? Instead of keeping my distance, I had agreed to walk right into the lion's den on Saturday. I only hoped I could handle getting in deeper with Bella and her family. It was pleasure and torture, all wrapped into one.

The more time I spent with her, the surer I was there was no way for me to get out of this unscathed.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** I think you learned a bit more about Edward and Bella. At least, now you know how she ended up in a threeway relationship — or not? Who can know for sure at this point.

Next chapter, we'll delve deeper into the Clearwater-Biers Clan. Here's a little teaser:

… " _Oh, Bells, this looks great. Thanks for making my favorite." He turned to her, kissing the same cheek Seth's lips had been on a moment earlier. I had to suppress a shudder, yet seeing the three of them together for the first time was weirdly fascinating. There actually didn't seem to be the slightest bit of jealousy or rivalry between them. …_

So what now? As it seems they're all rather touchy-feely with each other. What do you think now? Tell me here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

Next update will be next week ;). See you then.

xo Payton


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi and thanks for coming back for more. I know, some of you are getting impatient with Edward, but he's trying to do the right thing but not snooping and actually goes out of his way to avoid listening to gossip. It might all make a bit more sense once the truth comes out in a few chapters.

I'm not going to ramble anymore, but I have to thank my team of wonderful ladies for the time and effort they put into this. **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar** , you're the best!

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV*******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 7

Tuesday morning went pretty much the way Monday did. Gizmo refused to stay home alone, whining at my feet, and I gave up trying, knowing Bella would most likely be happy to take care of him.

Again, she brought me coffee when she arrived, took Gizmo with her to her work area, leaving me to see to my patients. Just like the previous day, I got us lunch, one steak and one club sandwich this time, topped off with a serving of fries and two coffees.

"Hmmm, what do you have in that magic bag of yours today?" Bella greeted me smiling, eyes twinkling with amusement.

I walked into the room, barely glancing at the half-done mural on the opposite wall as my gaze fixed on the woman dressed in threadbare jeans and an oversized shirt, sleeves rolled to her elbows. She looked adorable and strangely sexy with her hair in a high ponytail and a smudge of green paint on her left cheek.

"Surprise," I replied, walking over to her, stopping inches away. "You, ah, have something on your face, Bella." I breathed out as I reached for a cloth on a chair, then began to wipe away the paint reverently.

The air around us suddenly felt charged with electricity. I was closer to Bella than I had ever been; so close, I could smell her shampoo and feel the heat of her skin against my own. Breathing deeply, I wiped the cloth over her cheek in short, careful strokes, watching Bella shudder slightly at my touch, her eyes locked on mine. They were wide and black with some emotion I couldn't name, and it felt as though she were looking into my very soul.

Rattled by the moment we were obviously sharing, I hurried to get her clean, took a step back, and sat down in a chair next to my sleeping puppy.

Bella exhaled, gingerly sitting down beside me.

"So...?" She motioned toward the almost forgotten bag in my hand, her voice rising in question.

Avoiding her gaze, I answered, "Oh, right. Um, I have a steak sandwich and a club sandwich. And fries. Wanna share again?"

"Yeah, sure," she muttered, her earlier excitement almost vanished.

It made me sad to see we seemed to have lost our easy conversation, but I couldn't let myself give into my desire to make a move on her. Neither could I allow myself to entertain the fantasy of us having a future together. She was not available, and I had to get that into my head.

Regardless, the silence between us at that moment was difficult to take, and I was happy when Bella finally broke it, even if her words were generic.

"This is good," she mumbled. She took a bite of the steak sandwich, her eyes not looking up from the food in her hands.

I had to agree. "Yeah, I didn't think anyone could make a better one than the deli across the street from the hospital I worked at in Seattle. Yet, this definitely is."

"Had you worked there long?" Bella asked.

"I started my internship there six years ago and stayed on as an attending after my residency. It was okay but impersonal. I prefer to know my patients when they're healthy as well as sick. So this here is way better."

She nodded, chewing quietly, then swallowed her bite. "And it wasn't hard for you to leave Seattle? I'm sure there are a lot of people who miss you."

If I hadn't known she was married — _and_ in a serious relationship with yet another man— I could have sworn she was fishing for information on my love life. Seeing she had a husband and boyfriend or whatever, it couldn't have been that.

"My mother was sad when I told them I was moving here, but my dad understood. Alice didn't talk to me for a week, but in the end, she accepted it, threatening to visit me every other weekend. Since I worked a lot, I didn't have many friends besides Jasper, as he's also a pediatrician – and my co-workers were just that. I won't really miss any of them."

The eagerness on Bella's face showed me she still hadn't gotten the information she'd been waiting for. After taking a sip of her coffee, she asked another question with forced nonchalance. "So you didn't leave a girlfriend or wife behind?"

I held back a chuckle at her curiosity and answered truthfully. "My ex-girlfriend, Jane, and I were together four years. In April, we broke up when she moved to New York for a career opportunity. When she got the offer, we both realized we wanted different things out of life. There were no tears and no regrets. We simply went our separate ways. So, no, I didn't break any hearts leaving Seattle."

Though she tried futilely to hide it, Bella's lips curled into a smile. I was mesmerized and confused by her reaction, but she didn't give me the chance to think about it for long.

"About Saturday," she began with obvious unease, "I know you promised Maddie you would come, and we'd love to have you, but you don't have to barbecue with us if you don't want to. I know she kind of blindsided you with that invitation, and she can be pretty persuasive when she wants something."

Seeing Bella bite her lip, which I knew by now was a nervous tell, made me smile involuntarily, and while I hadn't actually wanted to join their family for their party, I found myself reassuring her.

"It's fine. If I won't be a bother, I'll come. I enjoy spending time with Maddie and you very much, and it can't hurt to meet some new people."

Bella smiled back at me, her eyes gaining back some of her sparkle from earlier. If my showing up made her look like that, I would gladly subject myself to watching her and her … _guys_ for a night.

****ITaV****

On Saturday, I wasn't so sure anymore I could make it through an evening with Bella's family. We'd shared lunch every day that week, and Bella had almost spent more time with my dog than I had. And all of that had brought us a lot closer than was good for me.

However, I didn't have it in me to disappoint her and her little girl by canceling on them at the last minute. So, with a drag in my step, I made my way across the street to knock on the Clearwater's front door, Gizmo on his leash pulling me there eagerly.

It didn't take long until the door swung open, revealing an invitingly grinning Seth. "Hey, Edward. It's great you could make it. Come on in. Everyone else is in the backyard."

He led the way through a warmly decorated family room, giving off a homey feeling, a medium-sized, modern, but cozy kitchen, to a set of double doors that opened toward a rather big wooden deck. He told me to go ahead and that he'd join me soon with a beer. I nodded, taking in my surroundings.

A long table was set for nine, and on the far end, stood a state-of-the-art barbecue. It seemed as though the men in that house liked to grill. A few steps led down to a neatly mowed lawn with a swing set in front of the back fence where Maddie was squealing in delight as an older man pushed her higher and higher. A woman about the same age with long salt-and-pepper hair stood a couple feet away, laughing.

Suddenly, Gizmo started to bark and pulled on his leash toward the house. Curious to see what had him so excited, I looked up to find Bella stepping onto the deck, a tray of food in her hands.

"Hey, you two," she greeted with a wide smile. "I didn't know you were already here. I must have missed the doorbell." She set down her tray and turned to me, crouching down in front of the puppy, tickling his offered belly. "Hi, gorgeous. We missed you today. Did you miss us, too? I can't wait to have you over again on Monday." Gazing up at me, she frowned. "Hasn't anyone offered you a drink?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, because Seth stepped in. "I'm here, honey," he piped up, placing a demonstrative kiss on Bella's cheek. "I was just about to serve Edward a beer."

He offered me one of the bottles in his hand, clinked his to mine, before taking a sip. I did the same, trying to look anywhere but at the arm he'd draped around Bella's shoulders. Then, Riley entered the deck, stopping in front of the tray she had set on the table.

"Oh, Bells, this looks great. Thanks for making my favorite." He turned to her, kissing the same cheek Seth's lips had been on a moment earlier. I had to suppress a shudder, yet seeing the three of them together for the first time was weirdly fascinating. There actually didn't seem to be the slightest bit of jealousy or rivalry between them.

Then Riley greeted me, and I had to direct my attention to him. "Edward, good to see you again. Welcome to the neighborhood — and the family, apparently." He chuckled lightly at that, Seth joining in while Bella blushed mysteriously and elbowed her husband in the ribs.

"Thanks, I'm grateful for the invitation."

I didn't get the chance to say anything more when a boisterous voice came from the side of the house, preceding the arrival of a tall, muscularly built Native American guy, followed by a slender, Native woman of medium height.

"Where's the beer? I'm dying of thirst here." He jumped up the steps and wrapped Bella into a bear hug, squeezing her behind in the process. "Hey, Bells. Great to see ya."

She swatted his hands away playfully as she scolded him. "Jacob Black, you big oaf! Stop groping my ass! I'm sure your girlfriend would prefer you keeping your philandering hands to yourself, at least while she's around."

Something about their exchange, even though it seemed rather innocent, raised my hackles. Were he and Bella in a relationship, as well? This was getting messier by the minute.

I watched Bella and the guys hug the woman who came with Jacob, then they all turned to me.

"Leah, Jacob, this is Dr. Edward Cullen, our new neighbor. Edward, this is Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister, and Jacob Black, her boyfriend and Seth's best friend. We've all known each other forever," Bella made introductions.

It seemed as though both of them were already familiar with me since their faces changed when they heard my name. Jacob was the first to speak, though.

"Uh, the new kids doctor." He grinned mischievously, as he reached out his hand to me. "Hi, nice to finally meet you. Bella doesn't shut up about you."

Leah hit him over the head, and he ducked in mock-horror. "Will you stop embarrassing her? I'm sure these two doofuses have done that more than enough already." Motioning toward Seth and Riley, she shook her head at Jacob, then turned to me. "Hi, Edward. I'm Leah. Nice to meet you."

I replied it was nice meeting them, too, when Riley made his way over to the grill to start on dinner. Leah, Jake, and I made small talk about my moving to PA and what was going on around town, while Bella vanished into the house to bring out more food with the help of her husband.

A few minutes later, Gizmo barked in excitement as Hurricane Maddie raced onto the deck.

"Dr. Edward, you're here! And you brought your doggie." She dropped down by the puppy and showered him with kisses. Gizmo didn't seem to mind, and all adults' eyes were on the spectacle in front of us.

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob greeted the man who'd pushed Maddie on the swing. "How have the fish been biting?"

The man, who had a striking resemblance to Bella and Maddie, chuckled. "Not bad, Jake. You should come with your dad and me some time. A day on the lake will do wonders for your stress levels."

"Oh, Charlie," Jacob replied, shaking his head in amusement. "You know I'm not one to sit around for hours and wait for something to bite. And as for my stress levels, I can assure you, Leah takes care of those all right."

At that, the woman, who'd been by the swings, walked up onto the deck, hugging Leah hello. "Jacob Black, stop talking trash about my daughter. Hey, honey."

"Well, Sue, isn't it only considered talking trash if it's not true?"

In response, Sue pulled his ear hard, then rose to her tiptoes to wrap him in her arms.

I watched their entertaining exchange until Leah piped up. "Mom, Charlie, have you met Port Angeles' new pediatrician? This is Dr. Edward Cullen, and he conveniently lives across the street."

All eyes were on me again, and the woman smiled benignly, while the man watched me skeptically.

"Hi. I'm Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom. Maddie has told me a lot about you and your dog."

I shook her extended hand, realizing her features weren't that different from Maddie's, then looked to the man at her side as he cleared his throat.

"I'm Chief Swan, Bella's dad. You're Carlisle's nephew, right?"

His handshake was firm and almost intimidating, even though I had no idea why that would be.

"Yeah, Chief Swan, my dad is Carlisle's brother. I spent a lot of time here when I was younger."

The Chief scoffed. "Well, you must have been a good kid; otherwise, I'm sure I'd remember you."

Bella came back out with another tray of food, and asked everyone to take a seat. I ended up next to Bella with an empty chair beside me. Riley thanked her with another kiss to her cheek for making his mom's special salad, then sat down next to me.

I didn't feel too comfortable there, but strangely, I liked the company. Neither Seth, who sat on the other side of his wife, nor Riley were overly demonstrative with their affection for Bella, which made it bearable. It seemed all the people around the table were nice and fun to be with.

I learned Seth was a high school teacher, and Riley was a lawyer, working for a small firm in Port Angeles. Both were very attentive to Bella, using terms of endearment like "honey," "sweetie," or "love," but kept their physical attention to a minimum. I guessed, though Chief Swan seemed to accept their arrangement, he wouldn't be thrilled with anyone touching his daughter inappropriately in front of him.

When we were finished with dinner, and Seth was in the process of refilling everyone's drinks, my cell phone rang. I considered it rude to take calls when I was in the company of other people, yet I was a doctor, and when it came down to it, I had to be available at any time.

Looking at the screen, I found it was Tom calling me, which was a first. I excused myself from the table and took a couple steps toward the back of the yard for a bit of quiet and privacy.

"Hey, Tom," I greeted him.

" _Good evening, Edward,"_ he replied. _"I hate to call you with business issues on a Saturday night, but I need a favor. You know our local chapter of the WCAAP has a fundraiser for the expansion of Peninsula Children's Clinic. It's here in PA, and I bought two tickets for the gala next Saturday night."_ He paused and cleared his throat _. "Now, something's come up with my family, and my wife and I will be out of town next weekend. Our practice needs to be represented there, though. So, I need you to go on my behalf, get your date to dress up, and have a good time — maybe buy something nice in the charity auction. Are you free to go?"_

I furrowed my brow at the request. A black-tie event and having to find a date was not high on my list of things I wanted to do. However, Tom was right, and one of us had to show his face there.

Scratching the back of my neck, I answered, "Tom, of course I'll go. I'm not sure about the date thing, though."

" _Oh, Edward."_ He chuckled with amusement. _"Every single mother at the practice and even some of the married ones would drop everything to be your arm-candy for an event like that. You can have your pick. I'm sure you'll find someone. I'll see you Monday."_

With that, he hung up on me, leaving me shaking my head as I returned to the table.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Seth asked, as I sat down in my chair.

I took a sip of my beer, then explained. "Nothing, really. Dr. Gerandy just called and told me I needed to go to a charity event next Saturday in his place."

"And that's a bad thing because…?" Leah chimed in, her voice rising questioningly in the end.

"It's not a bad thing, per se, if you ignore the fact I'll have to wear a bow tie and tux. The difficult part is I should have a date." I sighed, taking a long drag from my drink.

Next to me, Riley cleared his throat. "If you don't have anyone else in mind, I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind volunteering for the part."

Poor Bella blushed at her boyfriend's pimping out.

I felt it was weird they'd offer her services like that, and I needed to take the heat off her. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of our friendship like that."

This time, it was Seth piping up. "Oh, it wouldn't be taking advantage. Every now and then, she needs a little time away from us; some _variety_ , if you know what I mean." I considered the remark crude, but he delivered it in such an innocent way that I could hardly blame him for it. "And I happen to know she has exactly the right dress for such an event that has never been worn," he added as a last selling point.

I turned to Bella and tried to assure her. "I don't want to put you on the spot here. You don't need to agree if you don't want to go."

She smiled at me shyly. "No, it's fine. If you'd like me to go with you, Edward, I'd be happy to."

I wasn't sure if I should grin like a loon because I had a date with the most wonderful woman in the world or if I should cry because she would simply be doing me a favor.

However, right at that moment, she was looking so hopeful, I couldn't turn her down, and I didn't want to either. So, it seemed, I had a date to the fundraiser. Regardless of the fact, I didn't know what the hell, "needs ... some variety," meant.

Dammit! What was I getting myself into now?

********ITaV********

 **A/N** : That went rather well, didn't it? Okay, apart from the fact that Edward didn't get much new information. But I think their family is so nice. And not to forget, Bella and Edward have a date now. Who's excited about that? BTW, for everyone who doesn't know (which included me until _**NKubie**_ came up with this idea) WCAAP is short for the _Washington Chapter of the American Academy of Pediatrics._

 _Now, who wants a sneak peek at the date? Here you go:_

 _… "_ _ _See, Bells, you rendered your date speechless." Riley, who had apparently been talking, leaned closer to me and stage-whispered, "Shut your mouth, Edward, or you might catch a fly. You know, she's all yours tonight, and we promise not to lay in on you if she isn't home by curfew — or at all. Everyone deserves a freebie every now and then." …__

 _Well, that sounds promising, doesn't it? What do you think? Tell me here or on_ _ _Facebook__ _in my group_ _ _ **Payton79's Fanfiction**__ _._

 _See you next Tuesday._

 _xo Payton_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi and welcome back for Edward and Bella's date. Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I just love reading your theories.

As always, I couldn't have done this without my team. Thank you, **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar** for your time and effort you put into this. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

Now, let's see how the date goes.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV*******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 8

Standing in front of my floor-length mirror, I shook my head in exasperation. I had tied my fucking bow tie ten times already, but it still looked crooked. It was one of the very rare occasions where I missed Jane. Over the past four years, every time we had to attend a black-tie event, she had been the one to fix it for me.

We'd talked on the phone a few times since our break-up, mostly organizing the dissolution of mutual contracts and other things related to our former cohabitation. I knew she was happy with her new job, apartment, and friends, and since I harbored no ill-will toward her, I was glad to know that. In turn, she'd congratulated me on the new house and practice, and wished me all the best.

Even though I'd been with Jane four years, and in the beginning, I naturally was quite enamored with her, I'd never been as nervous and anxious about a date with her as I was today, waiting to pick up Bella for the benefit.

After my eleventh fruitless attempt at getting my tie right, I said, "Fuck it," and left it the way it was — crooked and all. On my way to leave the house, I fixed Gizmo a new bowl of water and a snack for later, patted his head goodbye, and locked the door behind me.

I made my way across the street, and before I could knock, the Clearwaters' door opened, Seth grinning at me widely.

"Hey, Edward. Damn, you clean up nicely. Come on in. Bells is almost ready."

I said, "Hello," and he ushered me inside, where Riley was sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game.

"Hi," he greeted me, pulling his gaze from the screen. "Would you like a beer while you wait?"

I was about to decline the offer, when Bella's voice sounded from the top of the stairs, and all eyes turned to her. I felt my jaw hit the floor as she slowly descended, step-by-step, revealing a nude-colored dress that didn't leave much to the imagination.

It wasn't as if the dress was see-through or low-cut. It didn't show the least bit of cleavage, reaching up high and ending in a sparkly ring around her long, elegant neck. The floor-length gown hugged all her curves perfectly; another band of rhinestones underlined her slender waist.

I had a difficult time swallowing at the sight in front of me. Bella's makeup was minimal, but her long, dark tresses were pinned up, leaving loose strings of curls around her beautiful face. She smiled at me shyly, and I had no words to offer her.

Seth was the one to break the awkward silence. "Dammit, baby, you look smoking hot. Turn around and let us see you in all your glory."

She followed his prompt, showing off her backside, which made my eyes pop out and my dick go from hard to rock-solid in the fraction of a second. Bella's delicately sculpted back was bare except for two beaded straps that crossed right in the middle, leaving ample amounts of creamy skin exposed.

If I'd had any doubts up to then, I was now convinced Bella was the most wonderful woman in the world. My eyes were glued to the delectable curve of her ass when I felt someone nudge me in the ribs.

"See, Bells, you rendered your date speechless." Riley, who had apparently been talking, leaned closer to me and stage-whispered, "Shut your mouth, Edward, or you might catch a fly. You know, she's all yours tonight, and we promise not to lay in on you if she isn't home by curfew — or at all. Everyone deserves a freebie every now and then."

In a daze, I turned my head to him, finding him winking at me suggestively. Had he actually just implied it was okay if Bella spent the night at my place? In my bed? Would they honestly not mind if she and I were to have sex? Even worse, did _they_ also have relations outside their arrangement? Like an open relationship?

 _Holy shit!_ That would explain Bella flirting with me unabashedly at times.

I was glad when Seth pulled me out of my stupor by handing Bella a shawl to cover her back and arms. "I think it's time for you to leave. Have fun, you two."

He leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek tenderly, smiling at her in encouragement. I finally found my voice when I realized I hadn't said a word to her since I arrived.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing. Are you, ah, ready to go?" Not very inventive, but at least words were coming out of my mouth.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm ready," she said breathily, then turned to her guys. "You have fun, too. See you tomorrow."

As we made our way across the street to my car that was parked in front of my house, I lightly placed my hand on the small of her back, and my thumb connected with the bare skin there. The tingling I felt at the bit of contact was unlike anything I'd ever experienced, and as if to prove she felt it too, Bella slightly shuddered, and the skin beneath my thumb pebbled with goosebumps.

My mind told me to pull my hand away, but my instinct, against all better judgment, made me hold on to the feeling for as long as I could.

All too soon, we'd reached my car, and I opened the door for Bella to step in.

"My lady, your chariot awaits."

She grabbed her dress, and lifted it to do a little curtsy. "Thank you, kind sir."

Her smiling eyes locked on mine as she climbed in. I quickly shut the door, walked around, and took a seat behind the wheel.

It was a short drive, but now that we were alone, our usual, easy familiarity was back. "So, where's Maddie tonight? I can't imagine her staying in her room while you had your big entrance?"

Bella's melodious laugh sounded through the car. "She'd either have insisted on sprinkling petals for me to walk on or carry my train as she's seen in a Disney movie. But she has a sleepover with her grandma tonight. Sue insists on having her over one or two weekends a month, and Maddie loves to spend time with her."

She was quiet for a moment, picking imaginary lint off her dress. "So, what do I have to expect tonight? A bunch of trophy wives getting drunk on free champagne while their husbands discuss medicine and their newest sports cars?"

I couldn't hold back a chuckle at her fitting characterization of many benefits I'd attended in Seattle. However, they weren't events of medical associations but charity events my parents had made me go to.

"I haven't met any of my fellow pediatricians here apart from Tom Gerandy, but from my experience, that's mostly not the clientele of AAP events. I'm sure there will be some _trophy wives_ , as you called them, and there will be sports cars parked outside, but that's not who most of us are. As you see, my car's more of a mom-mobile than a Porsche convertible."

We didn't get the chance to talk anymore, because, soon after, we arrived at the venue where a valet was waiting to relieve me of my keys. A colleague of his had already opened Bella's door and helped her out when I made it around the car. I placed my hand on the small of her back again, welcoming the instant return of the tingles.

I led her into the building, through the lobby, and entered the banquet hall by her side. The generous room was nicely decorated with flowers and bows, the masses of round tables decked out in gold-rimmed china and high-stemmed wine glasses. The opulent centerpieces featured purple orchids and white lilies.

Thinking back to the benefits I attended in Seattle, this one in no way led on that we were in a small town instead of a stylish, big city.

Leaning in close to my ear, Bella whispered, "Maybe they should have used the money that went into the decorations to further the actual cause. I'm sure they could have built half their new hospital wing with that funding."

I'd been sure she wasn't one for ostentatious displays of money already, but hearing her voice her opinion in such a blunt yet humorous way made me like her even more. "You're a woman after my own taste." I chuckled.

Even though I'd been raised in a certain social standard with a decent amount of luxury, I liked things simple and comfortable myself. Hence, my choice of a modest home instead of a villa I could have afforded almost as easily.

The room was about halfway filled with people, but from the first look, I didn't know anyone. I steered us over to the list of names in attendance, scanning it for our table number. I led Bella to our designated seats, pulling out her chair for her, which she accepted with a nod and a smile.

"Thank you, Edward. Wow, you're a real gentleman."

Taking my seat beside her, I smiled ruefully. "My parents are members of numerous high profile societies, so my mom insisted I knew how to behave and fit in when they took us with them."

I could see she was about to ask a question when we were interrupted by a set of hands covering my eyes from behind me.

"Guess who!" A chipper voice I'd known almost all of my life chirped close to my ear.

"If it isn't you, Sprite! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, turning around, hugging my pixie of a sister to me as I got up.

She giggled like a little girl. "Jazz is working as a consultant for the hospital, so when we got invited to this shindig, I thought we'd surprise you." She pulled back enough to look past me, her eyes lighting up even more when she spotted Bella next to me. "Who's your beautiful date?"

Remembering where I was and who was with me, I took a step back, focusing my attention on both women. "Bella, this is my sister, Alice, who loves to surprise unsuspecting innocents. Since my attendance here was kind of last minute, Bella was nice enough to offer her company for tonight. She's my neighbor and a good friend."

Both their faces fell a bit at my introduction of Bella, yet Alice's eyes began to twinkle when she noticed the subtle change in Bella's expression.

"It's so great to meet some of Edward's new friends. I've heard your name a lot during our recent phone calls, but it's nice to have a face to go with it." Alice stepped forward, hugging a mildly stunned Bella.

"Thanks, I'm happy to meet you, too. I know Edward misses you and your husband a lot."

"Speaking of which, where is Jazz?" I chimed in, just as my friend appeared next to his wife. He greeted me with a one-armed hug, drawing Alice into him with the other.

"There you are, honey. You could at least have waited until I checked your coat." He shook his head, more amused than annoyed with my sister's antics. "Edward, how have you been, and who's the gorgeous lady?" He reached out for Bella's hand, and Southern gentleman that he was raised to be, lifted it to his lips for an airy kiss.

"Jazzy, this is Bella, Edward's 'neighbor,'" she said with air quotes, and emphasis on the word "neighbor."

Jasper's brows rose knowingly. "Uh-huh, the famous neighbor. It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Bella."

I had no idea why he was grinning the way he was. Bella's face showed the same confusion, but she returned the sentiment anyway.

Since one surprise wasn't enough, Alice and Jasper mysteriously were seated at our table. After ordering our drinks, my sister started in on the interrogation.

"So, Bella, Edward showed me the pictures of your masterpiece in his waiting room. I took some art classes in college, and I have to say, I'm impressed. You should consider making a career out of it."

Bella had finished the mural on Wednesday, and the result was mesmerizing, even better than I could have imagined. I had no idea how I'd ever make it up to her.

Over the past two weeks, I had gotten so used to our lunch breaks together, that I'd really missed her on Thursday and Friday. She and Gizmo were quite attached as well, and she'd offered to continue taking him for the time I was at work. I didn't want to take advantage of her friendship even more, but seeing he was still technically a baby, and she all but insisted, I gave in and agreed to bring him over in the mornings and pick him back up in the evenings.

When Bella replied to Alice's praise, I noticed a pretty blush tinting her cheeks pink. "Thank you, Alice. Painting is more of a hobby for me. I love doing it, but I'm not good enough to make it pay the mortgage. I enjoy illustrating a lot, though, so I'm happy I can make a decent living out of it. Edward never told me what it is you do."

"Oh, I'm a fashion designer. I started my own label a few years ago. It's small but successful. But I guess you know that, considering you're wearing one of my creations." She beamed at Bella's shocked expression. "And I have to admit, it fits you like a glove."

Bella's eyes were big as saucers. "You're _Couture by Mary Alice_? Wow! I found this dress in a small boutique in Seattle when I went shopping to celebrate my first big book deal. I fell in love the moment I saw it. I bought it, even knowing I had no idea when I'd get a chance to wear it. I've had it for three years, and this is the first time I'm taking it for a spin."

Alice laughed excitedly. "I love when my designs call out to people. Really, the dress looks like it was made for you." She leaned over the table to get closer to Bella, then whispered conspiratorially, yet loud enough for me to hear. "And my brother can't take his eyes off you, so I'd say it's a win." She winked, making Bella glance at me, then take a big gulp of the wine that had just arrived.

Trying to change the subject, I asked Jasper about his work for the hospital as the table filled up with two more couples. The husband of one and the wife of the other were doctors in the surrounding area.

Dinner was delicious but fancy and passed by with pleasant conversation. Bella and Alice seemed to hit it off while Jasper told me news about some of our fellow Seattle pediatricians. Right after dessert, the charity auction took place, and Alice and I bid on a couple items — a painting for the clinic and a spa weekend for Alice.

We'd had several glasses of wine when the host of the evening announced it was time to take to the dance floor. Alice was quick to pull her husband toward the other couples who were eager to sway to the music coming from a large set of speakers.

Not certain what to do, Bella and I watched Jasper lead my sister around as though they'd never done anything else in their lives. If there had ever been a perfect couple, it was surely the two of them. They'd been in sync from the first moment they laid eyes on each other.

"How long have they been together?" Bella asked from beside me, breaking the silence.

I turned to her, looking away from the dancing couples. "I met Jasper my first day of college, and we became fast friends. Since his family lives in Texas, I brought him home with me for Thanksgiving that same year, where he met sixteen-year-old Alice. And while my dad requested he wait until she turned eighteen, they've practically been together ever since."

"That's a long time." Bella sighed with a smile. "Do they have any kids?"

"No, they wanted to wait until Alice's career was on solid ground. I guess they'll start trying soon."

We watched them twirling around, laughing together, and looking like a couple of newlyweds, rather than married for six years.

As we did so, I realized I longed for Bella and me to have what they had. I knew it was wrong, and I was setting myself up for disappointment in the long run, but she was my date tonight, and I felt the need to make the best of it for as long as I had her to myself, not thinking about the fact I had to return her to her guys later.

"Bella, would you like to dance?"

She smiled brilliantly, taking the hand I offered. "I'd love to."

I led her to the throng of dancing people, lifting up our clasped hands as I placed my other one on her exposed back, pulling her close to me. She fit perfectly in my arms, and the way she moved with me, reacting to my subtle lead, made my heart beat faster and my throat go dry.

I'd never felt that way with any woman I'd held. In a way, our swaying in a room full of people felt more intimate than anything I'd shared with anyone in my life.

Bella started to hum with the melody, and I pulled her even closer, placing our joined hands on my chest right next to where she rested her head. We stayed like that for three more songs, never letting go when the music changed. Sadly, the host came on stage after the third song, thanking everyone for coming and the contributions to the cause, and we made our way back to the table to listen to him finish his speech.

Taking the opportunity, Bella excused herself for a bathroom break. Jasper was nowhere to be seen, so my sister moved closer to me so we could talk without bothering the people around us.

"Bella's perfect for you. I like her a lot." The gleam in her eyes assured me she was considering Bella as her future sister-in-law.

"I know. Unfortunately, other people think she's perfect, too," I replied, staring at the glass I twirled around in my hand.

Alice's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you saying, Edward?"

I sighed dejectedly. "I'm saying that she's married and has a daughter. She's only here with me as a friend."

"Oh, no!" my sister exclaimed. "I can't believe that. She's not wearing a ring. And I've never seen a happily married woman look at another man the way that woman looks at you. She clearly likes you, Edward, a lot."

I huffed in exasperation. "Be that as it may, I can't have her. We can only ever be friends."

Noticing Bella was on her way back to us, Alice leaned in farther, patting my hand in reassurance. "Don't give up. I can't tell you what, but something's not right here. I'm sure it will all work out one way or another."

I wanted to believe her desperately, but I couldn't see how anything more between Bella and me could ever happen.

We sat together for a while longer, chatting and laughing with my sister and Jasper, but well after midnight, we all started to yawn. We said goodbye; Alice promising to come by for a visit before they had to go back to Seattle the next day.

The short drive home was silent, and once I'd parked the Volvo in my driveway, I opened Bella's door for her and escorted her across the street and up her front porch.

"Thanks for a fantastic evening, Edward." She turned to me, not yet unlocking her door.

"Thank _you_ for being my date. It wouldn't have been half the fun without you," I replied honestly.

Bella smiled a beautiful smile. "It was my pleasure. I really like your sister. I can see why you miss her and Jasper."

I was at a loss for what to say, so I decided to take my leave. "Well, have a good night, then," I told her; sad the date was over.

"Yeah, you, too," she answered in a soft voice. Her lip caught between her teeth as her big, brown eyes gazed up at me.

If we'd been on a normal date, it would've been the ideal moment to kiss the girl goodnight — and I wanted to, badly. However, it wasn't a normal date, and Bella's husband and boyfriend were somewhere inside the house, waiting for her return. So, I did the best I could to end our not-normal but most wonderful date, leaning in and touching my lips to her cheek. The pressure was just enough to feel her shudder at the sensation, her breath catching in her chest for a second.

My lips tingled at the touch, and my hands begged me to grab her and pull her closer. I reveled in the moment for as long as I could — probably a lot longer than was appropriate — then very reluctantly stepped back. Bella's eyes were closed and she was breathing raggedly, her flushed cheeks beautiful in the pale moonlight.

Slowly, her eyes opened and pools of chocolate stared up at me with tenderness and passion.

"Sweet dreams, my Bella," I whispered, picked up her hand for a last, quick kiss, then turned and walked across the street.

Without looking back, I unlocked my house, went inside, and collapsed against the closed door.

In that very moment, I knew I was doomed, because as her eyes opened after the kiss, I made a sudden, blinding realization: I was utterly and irrevocably in love with Bella Clearwater.

I was screwed.

********ITaV*********

 **A/N:** I think that went well, or didn't it? How did you like Alice and Jasper? For those of you who'd like to see a picture of Bella's dress, I posted it in my _Facebook_ group.

I know you won't be happy to hear this, but this was the last update in 2017. I won't have the time to post between Christmas and New Year's as both my kids and my hubby will be home, and we'll have family visiting as well. Maybe I could find a way to update before Christmas, but believe me, you don't want to be left with the way the next chapter ends for longer than a week, so I'll keep that for next year. However, here's a teaser:

… " _Tell me to stop!" I grunted, desperate to have her put an end to this highly inappropriate situation, since I was too far gone to do it myself. …_

Oh, no! What's going on there? Or should it rather be oh yes? What do you think? Tell me here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

I wish you all a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you in 2018.

xo Payton


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi! I wish you all a Happy New Year and hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. With the new year, we'll also turn a new page in Edward and Bella's relationship. I'm already preparing for your certainly emotional and maybe also colorful reviews.

My team of great ladies is with me again in 2018. Thank you so much, **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar** , for everything you're doing for me. I can't ever pay you back.

Now, see you at the bottom.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village - Chapter 9

The weeks after the charity event were a constant back and forth for me. The realization that I'd not only fallen for, but was already deeply in love with Bella had brought a lot of confusion with it. My heart permanently pulled itself toward her, eager to spend as much time with her as possible, while my head told me to stay away and keep my distance, so not to set myself up for even more heartache.

At times, my head won — until she smiled at me and offered to accompany Gizmo and me on our walks, visited me at work under the guise of having to make small improvements to her mural, or the worst, invited me to dinner with her family.

Even though I didn't want to be roped into their weird little circle, I found myself agreeing to join them more often than not. I wanted to be upset with Seth and Riley for sharing the woman I loved, yet I couldn't help forming a friendship with them, as well.

In the month after our date, on several occasions, I watched games with the guys. We made small talk about our work and life in general, often ending up having teatime with Maddie and her dolls instead of finishing the game.

It wasn't easy to watch the familiarity and closeness they shared with Bella, hugging her or kissing her cheek whenever they felt like it. Still, they had a certain charm and hospitality to them that made me become friends with each of them, and it had nothing to do with my feelings for Bella.

Each morning, I took Gizmo over to their house so he could spend the day with Bella and later Maddie, then picked him up once I got home. I often ended up staying for dinner or at least spending a little time with Bella before taking him home for night.

It was a routine that was comfortable and natural, yet painful and exhausting at the same time. But, no matter how much I wanted something with Bella I couldn't have, I decided I'd rather have her in my life as my friend than not at all.

After several failed attempts to set me up with nice girls, I'd shut my aunt and uncle down by admitting I liked someone but it was complicated. I poured my heart out to Emmett, needing someone other than my sister to know the details about my unrequited love. Although, he told me to move on, he understood it wasn't easy for me.

Alice was the one who encouraged me to keep up my hopes since she had a feeling everything would somehow turn out fine. I couldn't see a way out of Bella's commitments, even more so seeing her interact with both Seth and Riley, on a regular basis. If she'd appeared to be unhappy or distant I might have seen a future for us, but the way things were, they were all very attentive and affectionate with one another.

One Saturday night, about a month after the benefit, I was home alone with my dog. Emmett and I had wanted to go out for a beer, but then their baby boy started a fever earlier in the day. I drove over to look at Henry, finding him suffering from an ear infection. I prescribed an antibiotic and told Emmett I understood he wanted to stay home with Rose to help her take care of the sick little boy.

I didn't mind much, considering the forecast had warned us about a storm coming in some time that night. The sky had been overcast all day, and due to the heavy clouds, it had gotten dark outside about an hour earlier than usual.

At nine, I was on the couch, watching a rerun of _The Big Bang Theory_ when I heard a knock on the front door. Looking over at Gizmo, I noticed him lift up his head for a second then lay it back down, indicating to me the person at the door was someone he didn't consider a threat.

I got up, surprised to find Bella on my porch with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but if you had a minute, I really need your help. One of the skylights is open, and the wind blew the window up so high I can't reach it. I'm afraid the rain will start any minute, and if I can't close it, the carpet in my bedroom will be ruined."

I could tell she wasn't happy to ask me for help, so I wanted to make it easy on her as possible.

"It's totally fine. I'll switch off the TV, and be over in a minute."

Since every trip across the street led to staying longer than I'd planned, I patted Gizmo's head, telling him not to wait up for me. Luckily, unlike some dogs, he didn't seem to mind thunder or lightning storms, which meant I didn't need to worry about leaving him alone.

Five minutes later, I knocked on Bella's door. She thanked me for coming over, leading me up the stairs and into a room I'd never been in. Trying not to look left or right in fear of seeing something I couldn't deal with, I swiftly walked over to the window, reaching for the handle that was so high up in the air that I could hardly grasp it. On top of that, the window turned out to be stuck tight in its position. Even if Bella had been able to reach it, she might not have been able to pull it shut anyway.

The first rounds of thunder and lightning rumbled around outside while I struggled to shut the skylight, finally being successful just when the first big drops of rain drummed down on the windowpane.

"That was close," I muttered, as I turned around to find a grateful Bella standing in the doorway. "Did you check the other windows around the house?"

She nodded. "They're all shut tight. This was the last one open. Thank you so much, Edward. With Seth and Riley out of town for the weekend, I wouldn't have known what to do without you."

I was about to ask her where her men were when, all of a sudden, the lights went out, and since it was pitch black outside by then, we were left in absolute darkness.

"Shit!" Bella muttered, and I heard her rummaging around in a drawer by the door.

Carefully, feeling my way forward with my toes, I made it back to the window, peeking outside to find the whole neighborhood without lights.

"Seems like we're dealing with a general power outage since all houses are dark as far as I can see." As I contemplated what do to, a low glimmer of light spread throughout the room.

"Ta-da! Bella exclaimed. "I guess it's a good thing I have some candles lying around here then."

She put down the one she held, opening another drawer, and coming back with two more. She placed them strategically around the room, bathing it in a warm, dim glow.

"Dammit!" I cursed. "I don't think I have any candles at home. And I don't have the first idea where I put my flashlight." Not that I wanted to walk home through the torrential downpour currently going on outside.

Biting her lip, Bella replied, "Then I guess you better stay here for as long as the power is out, if Gizmo doesn't mind."

"He won't," I assured her. "I turned off all the lights, and since he's not bothered by thunder storms, he'll be okay." That was when I remembered something else. "Is Maddie actually sleeping through all the noise?" As if to prove my point, an earsplitting bang sounded outside.

"Maddie's in Forks with my dad; otherwise, she'd have come running five minutes ago."

That meant, Bella was home alone, in the middle of a thunderstorm, and shuddering at every noise coming from outside. She was standing in the middle of the room, appearing anxious and a bit forlorn. I felt a pang inside my chest at the sight, making me cross the few feet of distance between us.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked in a low, sincere voice, taking her hands in mine.

Her reply was more of a breath. "Yes, please."

As I looked down, big, brown eyes gazed up at me, the warmth in them more than making up for the drop in temperature caused by the weather. Even though, my gaze locked with hers, in my peripheral vision, I noticed Bella shivering.

My instincts told me to protect her and keep her warm, so I let go of her hands, slowly running mine up and down her goosebump-covered arms. I had hugged her a time or two since our moment on the porch after the benefit, but never had I touched her in any way possibly construed as intimate. However, this small gesture made a hell of a difference, and somehow, the atmosphere around us suddenly charged.

Bella must have felt it, too, causing her breath to hitch in her chest, her eyes turning impossibly darker.

I knew it was wrong, and part of me wanted to pull the emergency brake and make a run for it, but the bigger part knew I couldn't deny myself any longer. Inch by inch, I leaned down, Bella adjusting her face to mine, as I got closer — near enough to feel her breath against my skin. I closed my eyes, giving into my desperate need to kiss her as I tentatively touched my lips to hers.

For a long minute, we remained still like that, her bottom lip fitting perfectly between mine. I worked hard to hold back the moan that threatened to escape my chest and cheapen the moment. Then Bella started to move her lips against mine, her hands weaving themselves into my hair at the nape of my neck. Carefully but decidedly, she pulled me closer, locking my head in its position against hers.

We nipped, sucked, and nudged each other tenderly, but then it wasn't enough. As Bella parted her lips to deepen the kiss, our tongues meeting to explore for the first time, my arms wrapped around her waist, stroking up and down her back.

I knew what we were doing was wrong, but it felt oh-so-right. Honestly, nothing in my life had ever felt that right. Our careful kiss quickly turned into a deep, passionate lip–lock, and my hands started to feel for the soft skin above the waistline of Bella's yoga pants, itching to move farther upward.

My erection was straining against the zipper of my jeans, and I knew she had to feel it as close as she was to my body. Our breaths had turned to pants, and as my fingers inched their way toward Bella's breast, I groaned out, pulling away from her lips to latch onto her neck.

"Tell me to stop!" I grunted, desperate to have her put an end to this highly inappropriate situation, since I was too far gone to do it myself.

But, she didn't. Instead, she let go of my hair and started to fumble with the hem of my T-shirt.

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop!" she choked out, trying to pull the offending fabric over my head.

For a second, there was an internal battle going on as to whether I should or could stop her. The sensible part of my brain knew I should end this, but my desire for Bella was so strong, I couldn't help going on. So, I made the only decision I could: to give in and make the most of what was being offered to me. I wasn't wasting another thought on the fact she was married and everything else should make it impossible for me to have her. Tonight, nothing mattered except Bella and me.

I lifted my arms, helping her remove my shirt, then, before crushing my lips to hers again, I made quick work of pulling her shirt off, as well. She remained standing in front of me in a simple, white cotton bra, but fuck me, if it wasn't the most erotic sight I'd ever seen.

Reverently, I let my hands glide up her arms until they rested on her shoulders, pushing down the straps so I could kiss the newly exposed skin. While I reveled in her taste as I ran my tongue across Bella's shoulder and up her neck to her ear, her hands fumbled with the button and zipper on my jeans.

Not letting her push my pants down my hips, I carefully nudged her backward until her legs met the mattress. She instantly understood my intention, and without our lips breaking contact for one second, she scooted up until she was in the middle of the bed where I hovered over her, my weight held up by my forearms.

Now that I had better access, I kissed a straight line down the middle of her chest, across her belly button, until I got to the waistband of her pants. The elastic gave way as I pulled, making it easy to draw the fabric down her legs.

I had to smile to myself as I discovered the panties Bella was wearing were the same simple, white cotton as the bra. She was so naturally and effortlessly sexy it almost brought tears to my eyes.

When her pants were out of the way, I kissed my way up her legs, alternately caressing until I reached the apex of her thighs where I placed a lingering kiss on the damp fabric.

Bella moaned at the contact, her fingers gripping my hair to pull me back up to her lips. As soon as our tongues were tangled again, her hands went back to my jeans, pulling them down my ass, then pushing them to my ankles with her feet. I slid out and they dropped to the floor, leaving me in only my boxer briefs. The way her naked skin touched almost my whole front was the best feeling ever.

My eyes locked on Bella's as I hovered over her, finding complete trust, desire, and need there. She didn't look away as she moved her hands behind her back, unclasped her bra, and in a bold move, threw it to the side.

It was a bit of a struggle, but after a couple short seconds, I had to gaze down, licking my lips at the sight of her perfectly perky breasts. Unable to wait another moment, I leaned forward and caught one nipple between my teeth, softly nipping then swirling my tongue around it. Bella moaned loudly, arching herself deeper into my mouth.

I was determined to worship every inch of her body, to give her something to remember once this was over and we'd inevitably have to go back to normal.

Continuing to lavish full attention of my mouth on her one nipple, I reached out to cup her other breast, then tweak and pull that nipple between my thumb and index finger.

Bella's hand grabbed my head and raked her nails over my skull as she writhed under my ministrations. When I was satisfied with the pebbled state, I switched to suck the other nipple while squeezing the first with my fingers.

I let my hand move down her stomach and cup her sex, and I couldn't help noticing the soaked spot on the crotch of her panties. I felt the saliva pool in my mouth at the mere thought of tasting her, and suddenly, there was no holding me back.

My eyes locked on Bella's as I pulled the last remaining piece of clothing down her legs, leaving her exposed in front of me in all her glory. Ripping my gaze from hers, I let my eyes travel down her body, committing every dip and rise to memory until I groaned at the sight of her being neatly manicured above bare, pink lips.

Reverently, I stroked my thumbs on both sides of her slit then parted the skin to expose her swollen clit. My remaining resistance shattered, and I bent down with my tongue stuck out to lick her with wild abandon. The taste of her tangy essence, along with Bella's throaty whimpers and her hands clenched in the sheets beside her, made my dick weep with the need to be inside her. I was determined to prolong the anticipation and drive her over the edge before I allowed myself to go there.

Bella started to grind herself against my face in ecstasy, and I reached down to slide first one then two fingers into her tight heat. It only took a couple slow thrusts to feel her spasm around me as she cried out a string of, "Oh God, oh my God, Edward!"

I continued to lick her languidly, to let her ride out her orgasm, while I shed my boxer briefs with one hand. I was at the end of my rope with the desire to make love to Bella, yet my last clear thought reminded me to make sure this one night of weakness wouldn't result in any unwanted aftermath.

With a bit of a heavy heart, I reached for my jeans to retrieve a condom from my wallet. Somewhat reluctantly, I ripped open the foil and sheathed myself in latex, all while Bella was still sort of blissed out.

I climbed back up her body, kissing her deeply as I positioned my tip at her entrance. Bella's eyes shot open, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me into her body.

I was lost in her chocolate pools, drowning in the sensation of becoming one with the woman I loved. Her expression mirrored mine, as elation, excitement, and desire clearly shone in her eyes. I halted for a moment once I was completely inside her, reveling the way her warmth fit me so snugly.

I'd never had sex with a woman who'd given birth, and it was nothing as I expected. On the contrary, if I hadn't known better, I could have almost believed her to be inexperienced.

I wasn't able to hold still any longer, though, and with Bella's hips moving synchronously, I began to retreat and push forward again. After a mere few thrusts, it felt as though we'd been doing it for years. We fit together like puzzle pieces, made for each another; easily matching the other's every move.

Bella's arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer; our skin pressed together as I lost myself in her — in us. We kissed passionately, wildly, yet our eyes never left the others' … and it all wasn't enough. The heady scent of her skin, the taste of her mouth mixed with the residual taste of her arousal, her breath against my skin and her arms clutching me close made me lose it.

I reached down to push my arm under her knee to change the angle and deepen my thrusts. All at once, Bella's moans changed pitch, and I knew she was close. And so was I. Her hands began to claw at my back in desperation as my hips started to move at an erratic rhythm, my mouth trailing to her neck, biting down to stay sane.

But, there was no use. When I felt the first flutters of her climax, my head shot up, to see Bella's exquisite face reflect the wave after wave of intense pleasure that ripped through her body. She was breathless as her walls clamped down on me, and I crashed over the edge with her, moaning out her name as I released into the condom in long, drawn out spurts.

Bella held me locked in her arms as I waited for my heartbeat to return to a somewhat normal rate. I could feel her heart hammer against my chest as I peppered her face with dozens of tender little kisses.

"Wow!" That was all she said on a breath, before I crashed my lips to hers, my tongue taking hers forcefully yet lovingly at the same time.

We both sighed when I pulled out of her and knotted the condom, leaving it by the side of the bed to take care of later.

The storm outside had quieted though the rain still pelted down on the window. Bella snuggled close to me, and I was happy to stay in our bubble for a while longer. When I looked down next, she had fallen asleep exhausted.

Even though the light of the candles was low, I could see the flush of exertion gradually recede, her face relaxed in slumber. I held her close to me, staring down at her with the love inside me almost bursting out of my chest. Every now and then, she sighed in contentment, a smile breaking out on her pouty lips when she mumbled my name.

Everything felt perfect. If only time could stand still for a while and things could stay that way — but of course, they couldn't. About an hour after Bella had drifted off to sleep, the lights suddenly came back on, and it felt as though a bucket of ice water had been dropped on me.

The first thing I clearly saw when my eyes adjusted to the brightness was the picture on the nightstand. It was a candid shot of Bella, Maddie, Seth, and Riley on the beach. They were unaware there was a camera on them as Bella held Maddie in her arms, both guys flanking them as Riley kissed Bella's temple while Seth and Maddie rubbed noses. They were happy, and though they might have been unconventional, their family worked for them.

At that moment, I realized, I was an intruder in their lives. No matter how much I loved Bella, and regardless of the fact she had given herself to me tonight, I didn't belong in her bed, in her life, in her family. I couldn't deny I had felt something emotional happen between us, along with the physical. However, she was taken, and considering I wasn't willing to join their ménage — not that I'd been asked to — all I could expect of her was a stolen night here or there. I couldn't handle that. It wasn't enough for me.

Swallowing down the lump in my throat, I carefully disentangled myself from the woman I loved more than I thoughts was possible and slid out of the bed to get dressed. I had just pulled on my boxers when Bella began to stir, feeling around the mattress, only to come up empty-handed. Her eyes shot open, and when she found me standing at the foot of the bed with my jeans pulled up halfway, she sat up, grabbing the sheet to her chest.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered out, her voice laced with panic.

"I need to go," I replied, slipping into my T-shirt. "Bella, I'm sorry, but this" — I motioned between the two of us — "should never have happened."

Her eyes widened in shock, and a sob escaped her throat. "I don't understand."

The bewilderment and sadness in her eyes made me sit down on the bed beside her, taking one of her hands in mine.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. You and the guys, I can't be a part of that. That's not who I am. And I can't break up your family by asking you to walk away from them." I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb, aware it was probably the last time I'd ever get to touch her. "If we'd met under different circumstances…"

I let the sentence hang as the tears brimmed over in Bella's eyes.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, but I can't do this with you." I had to swallow as her chin dropped to her chest. This was so hard to say. "I think it's best if I stay away from you from now on. I can't handle being simply your friend after tonight."

Bella's shoulders trembled, and I felt the dire need to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay, but I couldn't. Since I had no comfort I could offer her, I leaned over and placed a long, lingering kiss on her forehead before getting up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I paused and let my eyes sweep over her one last time. "Please, take care."

It was to the sounds of Bella's quiet sniffling, I made my way down the stairs with a broken heart and feet heavy as lead, reminding myself to breathe until I was out of the house and out of her life.

********ITaV*********

 **A/N:** *sniffling, then hiding behind the couch* Who saw that coming? I think now you understand why I didn't want to leave you with this over Christmas.

Where are they going from here? I warn you that next chapter will be painful, but by the end of it, things will be looking up. Here's a little teaser:

… " _What's wrong with your mommy, honey?"_

 _She swallowed painfully, then made a little fist and rubbed it over the middle of her chest. "She's hurting here." …_

Aww, poor Maddie. However, she'll set things into motion, and I promise, most of your questions will be answered in chapter 11. Until then, tell me what you think here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

See you next week.

xo Payton


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi everyone. First off, I have to apologize to everyone who reviewed but didn't get a reply. As the members of my FB group already know, I've been suffering from a bad cold for a week now and didn't have the time or energy to get back to all of you. I'm really sorry, and I'll try to return to regular replies this week.

On another note, I know the last chapter was highly emotional for all of you, and the reviews showed that. Normally, I don't censor or deny any reviews, no matter how much I may disagree with the reviewer. Instead of moderating guest reviews, I usually let them sit so they go up five days after being sent. However, last chapter, I did something I've only done once or twice before. I decided to deny a guest review that was insulting to homosexual people as well as women, using abusive language. I won't stand for homophobic, disgusting, or derogatory comments like that. I'm completely okay with people criticizing my writing, but a statement like that won't be shown online if I can help it.

Now, on to more pleasant things. Thank you very much to my usual team, **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar**. I couldn't do this without you.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 10

It took superhuman strength to make it across the street. I barely managed to close my front door behind me before I collapsed against it, sliding down the wood as my composure vanished. I ended up with my elbows propped on my knees, my head held in my hands as toneless sobs escaped my dry throat.

What had I done? How had I fucked up so royally? My temporary lapse in judgment had ruined whatever relationship I had with Bella. There was no way we could go back to being friends. I would have to keep my distance from her — for real, from now on. I'd also have to stay away from Seth and Riley, who'd become good friends of mine. Not to mention their little girl I'd completely fallen in love with.

Would Bella tell them what happened? With the way they openly granted her "a freebie" on the night of our date, they shouldn't be too put out by the fact she had sex outside their relationship. Still, I was sure they wouldn't be happy with the way I walked out on her. But hell, I was so far out of my comfort zone, I had no idea what else to do.

My heart ached at the mere thought of never hearing her musical laugh again. The realization I'd never get to touch her any more caused my throat to constrict painfully. Yet, I couldn't fully regret what happened tonight. Sure, knowing what it felt like to kiss her, hold her, be inside her, made it a lot harder to imagine a future without that. It was the single most perfect experience in my life.

The famous proverb stated it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. As sad as it was, that saying applied to my situation. However, it hurt like hell to have lost Bella.

I had no idea how long I'd been sitting like that when Gizmo's wet nose nudged my arm. Reluctantly, I lowered my hands from my face. The look in my puppy's eyes left me impressed with his intuition, as it was full of sympathy and wordless comfort.

"I'm so sorry, buddy, but I fucked things up for you, too. We'll have to manage on our own from now on." When I'd left Bella crying in her bed, I hadn't realized cutting all ties would include terminating our unspoken doggy-care agreement. That wouldn't only hurt and inconvenience me, but it would be much harder on Gizmo and Maddie.

Wrapping my arms around my furry little friend, I took whatever comfort he could offer. From now on, it would be only him and me.

****ITaV****

The next morning I was groggy, sore, and in an exceptionally bad mood. I'd tossed and turned all night, getting two hours of sleep at best. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Bella in her bed, shoulders hunched as she cried into the sheet clutched to her chest.

At eight, I decided to give up on trying to get some decent rest. I took a long, hot shower, my knees almost buckling under me when I realized I was washing away whatever I had left of my night with Bella.

Once I dressed, I fed Gizmo, then ushered him into the car to get away from the house across the street before there were any visible signs of life. I was on my way toward Forks without really thinking about where to go. Half an hour later, I found myself parked in front of Carlisle and Esme's house.

I was still contemplating whether to knock or just take Gizmo for a walk in the woods surrounding their property when the door opened and a worried-looking Esme invited me in. She told me to sit down at the kitchen table, handed me a cup of black coffee, and waited for me to pour out my heart to her as I'd done a hundred times when I was a kid.

But, my dilemma wasn't a window I'd accidentally broken with a baseball or a movie my dad wouldn't allow me to watch. In an act of pure stupidity, I'd had sex with the woman I loved, who was married, and therewith, destroyed whatever chance at a friendship we'd had. That was nothing I was keen to discuss with my aunt.

After a long, awkward silence, she said, "You know, Edward, if there's anything you need to talk about, we're always here for you."

"Thanks, Esme. I know that. But this is nothing you or Carlisle could help me with. I'll have to come to terms with a mistake I made and the effect it will have on my future. Don't worry. I'll get over it." _Hopefully_ , I added to myself.

"Still, even if you only need someone to listen, we're here." She smiled a sad but reassuring smile, engaged me in some small talk about a new project my mother was working on, then I made my escape to take Gizmo for a long walk in the woods.

****ITaV****

We'd wandered around aimlessly for about an hour when we reached the little creek Emmett and I used to camp by when we were kids. The place was so peaceful and quiet, inviting me to sit down on a bolder and rest for a while as Gizmo ran around freely.

My weary mind had played last night's images on a loop for me since I'd left my aunt and uncle's house. From the moment I wrapped Bella in my arms when she was afraid of the thunder and lightning, to the last glance of her as a sobbing mess under the sheets. Every look, every touch, and every caress replayed in my head, making me want to tear out my heart and throw it into the stream as we'd thrown rocks when we were children.

"I thought I'd find you here." The voice of my cousin and best friend pulled me out of my inner torture. "Mom called me and said she thought you needed a friend."

Emmett freed Nemo from his leash and the two brothers chased each other around the small clearing.

I took a deep breath, and when I released it, I told him tonelessly, "I fucked up, Em."

Taking a seat beside me, he gazed at the creek. "What happened, Ed? I've never seen you like this, not even when Becky Hanson told you she was going to California for law school."

Becky had been my girlfriend of two years during college, and unlike with Jane, I'd seen us married with children a few years down the line. At the time, I thought I was so in love with her that it felt as though my world was coming to an end when she broke up with me to go to Berkeley.

Looking back, the heartbreak then was nothing compared to the deep-seeded pain I was feeling now. I'd gotten over Becky rather quickly when I got together with Maggie, my med school girlfriend. I couldn't see myself meeting someone who could even remotely distract me from the brunette living across the street from me.

"You remember the woman I told you about?"

"The one you're head over heels in love with, who's married with a kid?" he inquired further.

I hadn't told him the whole extent of the clusterfuck I was in, but what he knew was complicated enough.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What did you do?" Em sounded curious yet worried.

I closed my eyes, willing away the image of a crying Bella. "Her husband's out of town. Last night, she asked me over to help her with something. One thing led to another, and we ended up in bed."

"Fuck!" Em exclaimed. "That's definitely a mess you made there. How did you leave things?"

I sighed. "I told her I couldn't have an affair with her and that I would stay away from her from now on."

In my peripheral vision, I could see Emmett furrow his brows. "Aren't you friends with the husband, too? Won't he be suspicious?"

"They have kind of an open marriage, apparently, so that shouldn't be a problem. For the sake of my own sanity, I'll have to keep my distance from him too, though. And their daughter can't play with Gizmo anymore."

I picked up a stone and threw it into the stream with as much force as I could, as though that could help with my frustrations.

"Shit, Ed. You really like her, don't you?" Em's voice was sympathetic.

"I fucking love her," I replied. "But I can neither ask her to leave the father of her daughter nor can I be her something-on-the-side. There's no solution to this mess."

Emmett nodded wordlessly, and we silently sat side-by-side, watching the creek rush over the stones in its bed.

"Did you at least use protection?" my cousin asked after a long pause.

I chuckled humorlessly. "That's the one thing I remembered to do, not that it makes any difference."

"It does," Em insisted. "The last thing you need is a baby with two potential daddies."

 _Or three in my case._

We were silent once more until Emmett got up and whistled for Nemo to come back to him. "You know, the best way to get over a failed love is to get back in the saddle. Go on a date. Get your rocks off. Fuck that woman out of your brain and move on. I know it's not easy. Hell, it took me a year to look at another girl when Rosie and I broke up before leaving for college, and here I am, fourteen years later, married to my former high school sweetheart. Fate has funny ways of working things out sometimes."

With that, he put Nemo back on his leash and clapped me on the shoulder. "You know where to find me if you need a wingman, or even if you just need to talk. I'm here."

"Thanks, Em. I don't think I'll need a wingman any time soon, but I could go for a beer next week when you have time."

He assured me he'd call me with a date and left to go home to his family.

****ITaV****

Monday morning was the first time I saw Bella again. Sunday night, I managed to stay out until after dusk, so when I returned, no one from the Clearwater house was outside to run into.

I'd been so exhausted I slept like the dead; even though, my sleep was plagued with nightmares of my last words to Bella. Drenched in sweat, I got up upon the first ring of my alarm and readied myself for work. With my dog-sitting arrangement out the window, today would be the first day I left Gizmo at home while I was at the practice.

I let him out into the backyard as I ate my breakfast, prepared him food and water, and tried to explain to him that he was a big boy now and that I'd be back for my lunch break. He didn't seem to understand, and I felt even worse than I had before when he longingly looked across the street.

There was no use, though. As much as I wanted to stay and bury myself under the sheets of my bed for the rest of my life, I had to leave the house. After a quick goodbye to my puppy, I locked the door behind me, only to stop dead in my tracks when I turned and my gaze involuntarily swept across the street. There, in faded jeans and a long, black cardigan, with her hair in a messy ponytail, was Bella. Her eyes were wide with shock; the dark circles under them didn't diminish the fact that she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on.

For a quick second, the corners of her mouth turned up into a little smile and a hand lifted in greeting, but then her face fell, and a pained expression washed over her visage. Her hand dropped, and she turned away from me to usher a bewildered Maddie into her car.

I stood rooted to my spot on the porch until they'd pulled out of their driveway and their taillights had disappeared down the street. My chest was tight and my eyes stung as I realized my resolve would be so much harder than I'd ever thought.

****ITaV****

The next day, I managed to avoid leaving the house at the same time as Bella, but when I returned home that night, she and Seth were on their front porch, having a heated discussion. As soon as he spotted me across the street, he scowled at me, and if he could have shot daggers with his eyes, I would have been a dead man. Apparently, he knew what happened while he was away for the weekend. I wasn't sure what to make of that, but hoped he wouldn't hold it against Bella.

He started toward the stairs in my direction when she stepped in front of him, placing her hand in the middle of his chest to halt him in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes at me, then his expression softened and he wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close to him.

It hurt like hell to see them like that, yet, at the same time, I was relieved he was still so affectionate with her. After all, I'd never wanted to cause them any trouble.

Pulling my eyes away from them, I made my way into the house, and after letting Gizmo out into the backyard, I grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from a cabinet, broke the seal, and drank straight from the bottle for the rest of the night.

****ITaV****

Time passed, and I found a routine of to get out of the house when I was sure I wouldn't run into any member of Bella's family. Once or twice, I ended up with an awkward stare-off with Seth or Riley, and a few times, I caught glimpses of Bella as she took Maddie to school or returned home. She looked tired, and I longed to go to her so much that it hurt. And I wasn't alone. Gizmo whimpered and whined every time he spotted either Bella or Maddie from his favorite spot on the windowsill next to the front door.

People say it gets easier with time, but it didn't. Three weeks after that fateful night, I was at the end of my rope and decided to heed Emmett's advice.

That Thursday, I had a visit from a pharmaceutical sales rep by the name of Kate Livingston. She was a tall blonde, in her late twenties, with a nice smile and legs that seemed to go on forever. She had come to my office to pitch her company's newest baby formula to me, and we took an instant liking to each other.

During our one-hour talk about her product and my patients' needs, she mentioned several times that she'd be in town until Saturday and wouldn't mind some company. Since I'd enjoyed talking to her a lot, I decided to just go with the flow and invite her to dinner the next night.

I took her to an Italian restaurant Emmett had recommended.

"So, Edward, how's an attractive young doctor like you still single?" She started the conversation after the waiter had poured us both some red wine. "I'm sure the single, as well as the married, moms of your patients wouldn't mind going out with you." Her smile was friendly, and it was clear she made the comment in good humor.

"Well, as you know, I've only been here for about three months, so there hasn't been much free time to get anything started. Apart from that, I wouldn't want a relationship with a mother of a patient to get in the way of my work." That was a lie and I knew it. If Bella had been single, nothing could have held me back from pursuing a relationship with her, and I'd taken her on a date and even slept with her, despite the fact she was married. However, that was hardly a topic I wanted to discuss with the attractive woman across the table from me.

"Their loss is my gain." Kate winked at me, taking a sip from her wine.

Following her lead, I tasted the Merlot as well, then turned the tables on her. "What about you, then? I heard pharmaceutical reps are supposed to be a hot commodity. How come you're sitting here with me this evening? Not that I'm complaining." I chuckled.

"I guess the right guy hasn't come along, yet. It's not for lack of opportunity. You're right there, but I usually don't agree to dates with hot doctors."

"What makes me so special, then?" I wanted to know.

She leaned her head to the side, as if to size me up. "You don't come on too strongly. You treat me like a friend and equal rather than some elusive prey. That's nice for a change."

Throughout dinner, conversation between us never ceased or got awkward. We flirted a bit, complimented each other a lot, but in the end, there was no chemistry between us. If I hadn't known Bella, Kate would have been the type of woman I'd have gone for, but meeting and falling in love with the beautiful brunette had turned my life upside down.

I suspected Kate felt it too, when she turned down my invitation to go for drinks somewhere after dinner. Instead, she thanked me for the nice evening and said she had to get up early the next morning to drive back to Seattle.

We left the restaurant laughing and joking, and stopped in front of the entrance to wait for the valet to retrieve my car. I stood with my back to the street, concentrating on a funny story Kate was telling about a doctor in Tacoma who'd accidentally put her formula she was demonstrating in his coffee instead of cream and had spat the brew across the table. Doubling over with giggles, she steadied herself with a hand on my chest as I heard a gasp, then the sound of something crashing to the ground behind me.

I whirled around, holding Kate to me so she wouldn't lose her footing, and came face-to-face with a wide-eyed, slack-jawed Bella. Her arms were still in position to hold the paper bags she'd obviously dropped when she spotted my date and me.

She muttered a quiet, "Sorry," then crouched down to pick up her groceries. Without thinking, I kneeled down beside her, helping her to gather the oranges that had fallen out of her bag.

"I'm sorry," I replied, trying to look anywhere but at her. However, I couldn't help noticing her sad expression and the way she avoided touching me.

After less than a minute, we both stood, and I remembered my manners.

"Um, Kate, this is Bella my … neighbor. Bella, Kate Livingston." I didn't know how to introduce her, but Kate was quick to rectify that.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted, leaning over to shake Bella's hand. "I'm in town on business, and Edward was kind enough to take me out on a date so I wouldn't feel alone."

Bella's smile was forced, and I was relieved when my car pulled up to the curb.

"It was nice meeting you," Kate bid Bella farewell.

Bella nodded and mumbled something along the same lines, then turned on her heel and hurried down the sidewalk.

"Now that was awkward." Kate chuckled as I pulled away from the restaurant. "I guess you had time to meet one person, after all." She smiled. "But don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I stared straight out the windshield.

The drive to Kate's hotel was a short one, and as I parked the car in front, she turned in her seat to face me.

"Thank you for the very enjoyable evening, Dr. Cullen. I had a lot of fun with you."

I smiled at her sincerely. I'd enjoyed her company very much, just not the way I'd hoped to, so I simply answered, "Me too."

Kate's blue eyes twinkled when she went on. "I can see you're not in the right mind for a relationship right now, at least not with me. And I'm not really there, either. But I'd like to see you again when I get back into town — as friends. I can't remember when I last laughed this much."

Agreeing to keep in contact, we hugged goodbye, and I made my way home to my dog.

****ITaV****

In the warm glow of candlelight, I was engulfed in Bella's scent, her arms wrapped around my neck, her thighs cradled to my hips. Our bodies slick with perspiration, and her soft moans in my ear as I thrust into her with a sense of desperation.

I never wanted the moment to end. She was mine. All the hurt and anguish were gone, and it was just us. Her husband didn't matter. Her boyfriend didn't matter. My sense of obligation to honor her marriage had vanished. Only she and I remained, united in the most intimate, primal way.

Her heat surrounded me like a warm blanket, and with every push of my hips, I brought her closer to her release, as I got closer to mine. Our breaths were ragged, our tongues dancing frantically, when there was a sudden: _beep … beep … beep …._

As I slowly came to, I found myself humping my mattress with a pillow clutched in my arms. Disappointment and sadness washed over me as I realized it had been nothing but a dream. Bella was in the house across the street, probably spending the Saturday morning in bed with her husband, her boyfriend, or even both at the same time.

She had a life and a family, while I had nothing except work and my dog. Something had to change, and soon.

****ITaV****

For the rest of the weekend, I contemplated what I could do about the mess I found myself in. The first decision I made was to get out more. My date with Kate had shown me that while I might not be ready to start anything serious with anyone, I still enjoyed my time with her. So, I would try to be more open about dating, if only casually.

Secondly, as much as I loved my house when I bought it, I realized I'd be a prisoner in my own home as long as I lived across the street from Bella. Therefore, I resigned myself to put my house on the market and look for somewhere else to live. I wouldn't start house hunting the next day, but I would definitely contact a realtor soon.

The next week was busy, and I didn't get to do much of anything, but somehow I did manage to book a first appointment with a new real estate agent for Friday after work. I was sad to get rid of my beautiful house; yet, I was hopeful things would start to look up once I moved to another part of town. On top of that, I ran into one of the Clearwater-Biers clan almost every day, strengthening my resolve to move away — and with any luck, move on.

With very mixed feelings, I started work on Friday morning. It seemed as though the whole town had fallen sick lately, and I didn't even have the time to look at the day's appointments with patient after patient coming in with various illnesses.

It was late morning when I breezed into 'Exam Room 2' to see what felt like the hundredth patient that day, only to stop short when I found Bella standing next to a terribly pale Maddie sitting on the bed.

When she heard me enter, she squared her shoulders and turned to me. "Hey, Edward. Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but Maddie's running a fever, and her throat really hurts. I wanted her to see Dr. Gerandy, but she insisted on seeing you."

I knew the day would come when we had to be civil and talk to each other — for Maddie's sake. So, I took a deep breath and assured her it was okay.

"It's fine, Bella." Then, drawing my attention to the sick child, I forced a big smile. "Of course Maddie can come see me. That's what I'm here for, right?"

Her cloudy eyes looked up at me. "My throat hurts," she whispered, and I could hear the effort it cost her to talk to me.

"Okay then, let's take a look." I didn't have to coax her much to open her mouth, and as soon as she did, I could see her tonsils were as big as ping-pong balls, fiery red, and laced with white specks. "Well, little lady, it looks as though you contracted a bad case of tonsillitis. I'll prescribe you an antibiotic, some lozenges to numb the pain, and something to get your temperature down, and in a couple days, you'll be as good as new."

Bella's phone started to ring, and she hit the ignore button, but it started to ring again a few seconds later. I looked over and noticed it was Seth calling, probably wanting to know what was wrong with his daughter.

"Go ahead and take it. I'll stay with Maddie until you're back," I told her, taking a seat next to the little girl on the examination bed.

"I'll just be a minute," Bella assured, as she made her way out of the room. I couldn't help following her form with my eyes.

As the door closed behind her, Maddie's sweet but hoarse voice pulled my attention back to her.

"Dr. Edward, can you please look at my mommy, too?"

Her big, chocolate eyes reminded me so much of her mother's as they looked at me pleadingly. Shocked by the sincerity of her tone I turned serious.

"What's wrong with your mommy, honey?"

She swallowed painfully, then made a little fist and rubbed it over the middle of her chest. "She's hurting here."

I had no idea what she was getting at, but her obvious worry had me on edge. "How do you know that, Maddie?"

She bit her bottom lip — another trait she'd inherited from her mom — then cast down her eyes sadly. "Since the blackout, Mommy cries every night, and when I asked her, she told me."

A hot knot formed in my chest at the knowledge not only was Bella hurting, but Maddie as well, having to watch her mother in pain. Even though I felt kicked in the stomach by her words and the knowledge I had likely caused all of it, I knew I needed to put the little girl at ease.

"Honey, sometimes grown-ups get sad too, and they cry. I'm sure your daddy's sad as well, sometimes."

Her huge, soulful eyes met mine once more, and her face turned solemn. "But Daddy has Riley to hold him and make him feel better. My mommy's all alone."

That didn't make any sense, but the words knocked the wind out of me all the same.

Seth had Riley? And Bella had no one? But didn't she have both of them? A hundred and one questions swirled around in my head, but it would be unethical, as well as indecent, to press any more information out of my little patient I had no business knowing.

At the same time, I heard Bella's footsteps closer to the door, so to reassure Maddie, I patted her hand with mine, saying, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine, sweetheart."

With a smile that didn't reach her eyes, Bella came back in and went right to Maddie. I picked up the prescription I'd written out, instructing her on how to administer the medicine, before the both of them left my office, Maddie waving a sad goodbye.

****ITaV****

The rest of the day, my mind was in a daze, as Maddie's words replayed in my head. Had I missed something? Could I have gotten the whole situation wrong? Maybe things were not as they seemed.

I needed answers, and I needed them today.

I knew exactly where to get them.

********ItaV********

 **A/N:** And there you have it. Maddie pointed Edward in the right direction. But who's he going to ask? And where will it lead?

Here's a little teaser for chapter 11:

… " _You thought_ what _?" The last word came out as a shriek. "Shit! Edward, I … I can't believe you thought I … with_ both _of them? At the same time? Oh my God! I'm not prudish, but I'm not_ that _kinky." …_

Seems as though Bella's a bit upset. Will he be able to turn the situation around? Tell me what you think here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

See you next week.

xo Payton


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hi there. I know this chapter is probably what you've all been waiting for, and I won't keep you long. I just wanted to thank you all for your patience and trust, not knowing where this story was going. But just so you know, this isn't over ;).

Thank you to my wonderful team to help me, especially with this chapter, as it is probably the most important one of the while story. **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar** , thank you so much for your invaluable input and the time you take to make my writing so much better. I couldn't do this without you.

Now, I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village - Chapter 11

I finished my day at work on pins and needles, then immediately made the drive to my aunt and uncle's house. I needed to find out the truth about Bella and her family, and who better to ask than her father's fishing buddy, who'd also been her OB/GYN for years.

I could have asked Esme, but if I had to admit what happened, I'd rather confess to Carlisle. I'd texted him to let him know I'd be over, so I wasn't surprised to find his car parked outside.

When I rang the bell, Esme opened the door, giving me a quick hug before telling me to go to the study. Carlisle was in his usual spot behind his desk, probably going over some medical files he took home from his office at the hospital. He looked up, taking his reading glasses off when he heard me close the door, curiosity and concern on his face.

"Edward, hi. Your message sounded somewhat cryptic. What can I do for you?"

He motioned toward the chair in front of his desk, but I was too keyed up to sit down, so I paced for a couple minutes trying to find the right words.

"You remember I'm living across the street from the Clearwaters? I need you to tell me what you know about their situation."

Carlisle put down the glasses he held in his hands, then entwined his fingers on top of the desk. "You never wanted to talk about that. What changed?"

A while ago, I'd told him I was interested in a woman but that it was complicated. I never mentioned Bella's name, though I wouldn't be surprised if he'd figured it out on his own.

"I thought I knew what was going on with them and didn't feel comfortable discussing it. But today, Bella brought Maddie in with a strep infection, and she mentioned something that didn't add up."

"What exactly did she say that has you freaking out so badly?"

I swallowed hard, then the words bubbled out. "I'm not one to judge, and to each his own, but she's living with two men, and they're all pretty cozy. I'm not saying it's disgusting or anything, but it's just not my cup of tea. And I don't think I could be with a woman who's into that kind of thing —"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Carlisle cut me off with his right hand raised in a calming gesture. "Hold your horses right there. You're my nephew, and I love you, but that woman is one of the strongest people I know, and I won't have you or anyone else disrespect her — neither to her face nor behind her back. So choose your words wisely."

Surprised by his reaction, I retorted, "How's she so strong? Because she's not freaked out by what's going on under her roof?"

My uncle shook his head in disbelief. "I'd never have pegged you to be a homophobe."

For the second time that day, I had the wind knocked out of me. "Homophobe? What are you saying, Carlisle?"

"Edward, I have no idea what you think is happening in that house, but Bella is living with her ex-husband and his boyfriend. They got divorced when Seth realized he was gay, but for Maddie's sake, they're sharing the house. What did you think was going on?"

He was aghast, and to be honest, so was I. "I thought … Shit! … They're so affectionate with each other, and they spend so much time together. It all made sense. I thought … I thought they were in a polyamorous relationship."

The last thing I'd expected was for Carlisle to laugh out loud. "Oh, Edward. You're an idiot. Bella's not a prude, but she's far too straitlaced to go for something like that."

The horror-stricken look on my face made him sober up instantly, though. "What did you do?" he asked with tense shoulders.

I felt my stomach churn and swallowed down bile, then dropped down into the chair, running my fingers through my hair in exasperation. "Oh shit! I fucked up bad!"

****ITaV****

After parking my car in my driveway, I jumped out, making my way across the street and up the steps to the Clearwaters' porch to knock on Bella's door. Nervously, I waited until it opened a crack, displaying a stunned Bella.

Wrapping her arms around herself as if to shield her body from my eyes, she began, "Edward, what—"

"Bella, I … I need to talk to you," I interrupted her. "Could we… Do you have a minute?" What I had to tell her would take far more than a minute, but that would be a start.

Unsure, she turned around, gazing into the living room that lay behind the door and out of my sight. I felt my chest get tight at the memory of a time not too long ago when she'd greet me with a smile and a wide open door, when it was the most natural thing to invite me in. For a second, I closed my eyes to swallow down the disappointment at myself for causing such a serious rift between us.

Bella turned back to face me. "Maddie's still up. Now's not the best time."

"Later then?" I asked pleadingly. "Can we talk later tonight?"

Gnawing at her bottom lip, her gaze went to the floor, her arms wrapping tighter around herself.

"Um, Seth will be home soon, then we need to put Maddie to bed. Maybe …" She trailed off hesitantly.

"Will you come over after that? Please, Bella, this is important," I insisted, unable to wait another day to apologize for my idiocy and for hurting her.

Her eyes met mine for a long second, then she nodded. "Okay. I'll be over later."

Without another word, she closed the door in my face, and dejected but also slightly hopeful, I went home to wait for Bella.

****ITaV****

Two hours later, freshly showered and in a pair of old jeans and a T-shirt, I sat on the couch with a bottle of beer and Gizmo curled up at my feet. Seth's car had been home for more than an hour, yet Bella hadn't come over so far.

After I'd poured out my heart to Carlisle, he couldn't stop shaking his head at my stupidity. He admitted he had a difficult time suppressing the urge to slap the silly out of me, then sobered up, telling me that, if I loved Bella the way I claimed to, I had to apologize to her and beg her on my knees to give me a second chance. With a slightly softer expression, he said he could see in my eyes how deeply I felt for her, and that I had to fight for another chance.

And that was what I intended to do.

I was debating going across the street again when there was a faint knock on my front door. Relief flooded through me when I hurried to let her in.

Bella stood there in black yoga pants and a cardigan that reached down to her knees, slung tightly around her middle. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but she'd lost weight since I'd last allowed myself to look at her closely. Dressed as she was, with the apprehensive expression on her face, she appeared small and fragile.

"Hi," she greeted nervously. "So, Maddie's asleep now."

Opening the door, I invited her in, following her tentative steps to the living room where an excited puppy instantly attacked her. With a pained smile, she reached down to pet him on the head, then gingerly sat down on one end of the couch. Apparently, Gizmo felt it was better to leave us alone because, after looking at each of us for a moment, he hurried out of the room.

Holding back a sigh at the obvious emotional distance between Bella and me, I took a seat not on the opposite end of the couch but still about a foot away from her. I followed my inner longing by reaching out to take one of the hands she was wringing in her lap, but halted several inches short, realizing I wasn't in a position to touch her in such a familiar way. So instead, I clasped my hands in front of me to keep me from attempting at touching her.

"I, um, I need to apologize to you," I broke the loaded silence, but was cut off by Bella.

"You already apologized a dozen times. And it's okay. I know my situation isn't easy."

Her tone was so sad, and she wasn't meeting my eyes. I needed to get this over with once and for all.

"You don't get it, Bella. I, fuck, I'm such an idiot. _I_ didn't get it — until today."

Her gaze lifted from her hands, and her deep brown pools had me speechless for a moment, but I pulled myself together and continued with all the sincerity I could muster.

"Bella, the night of the blackout was the best night of my life. It was a dream come true. But I thought you could never be mine, because you belonged to _them_."

Bella's forehead creased in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but I gestured for her to let me continue.

"Seth and Riley are always so affectionate with you, and never with each other. They call you 'love' and kiss you, but never each other. I … oh, dammit, I'm sure you'll either slap me or laugh at me, but I was under the misconception that you were in a three-way relationship with the two of them, and I was afraid to break up that weird but functional family by getting between you."

Bella jumped up from the couch, her hand on her chest, pacing in front of me.

"You thought _what_?" The last word came out as a shriek. "Shit! Edward, I … I can't believe you thought I … with _both_ of them? At the same time? Oh my God! I'm not prudish, but I'm not _that_ kinky."

She continued pacing, and I figured it would be best to let her get it out instead of interrupting her. After a while, she slowed down, then stopped right in front of me.

"Why did you sleep with me that night?"

Her voice was low but determined, and I figured, if I was hoping for Bella to forgive me, I had to lay all my cards on the table.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer. You know, when I met you, I knew there was something between us. I had decided to ask you out the day you didn't show up for coffee, and instead, you brought Maddie to my practice. It was love at first sight with your daughter, but that night, Seth came home and greeted you with a kiss, and then there was Riley. The night of the blackout, they were gone, and I tried to convince myself they didn't matter. And they didn't — until the lights came back on and I saw the photograph of the four of you on your nightstand. I couldn't share you with them, but I couldn't fight for you and break your family up either — for Maddie's sake. So I forced myself out of the picture."

She sat down next to me and fidgeted with the hem of her cardigan.

"I waited for you to ask me out or just kiss me since we first met, but you were always so hot and cold. After the benefit, I thought we were getting somewhere, but you pulled away. Then, that night, I thought …" She took a deep breath, then whispered, "You touched me with such reverence, and you looked at me as though I were the most precious thing in the world to you. No one ever handled me with that much care and consideration. I finally thought you felt the same way I did. And then you got up and said it was all a mistake — _we_ were a mistake. You have no idea how much that hurt."

Her eyes were brimming with tears, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and kiss away the pain, but I didn't feel as though I had the right to touch her like that.

However, I needed to assure her she hadn't imagined what she'd seen. "You _are_ the most precious thing in the world to me, Bella. Leaving that night was the hardest decision I've ever had to make in my life. But I thought it was for the best. I'm such an idiot."

Tentatively, I took one of her hands in mine as she let out a short, humorless chuckle. "I was so sure everyone in Port Angeles, Forks, and in between knew our business, so I assumed you were in on everything. After all, your family lives here and they definitely know, so I was sure they told you. You never appeared confused or asked about it, either. I realize now I never actually addressed our arrangement with you in so many words. I guess most of the things I told you about my divorce and our family could be taken both ways."

We were silent for a few minutes, both staring at our hands clasped together like a lifeline.

Eventually, I had to ask, "Where does that leave us now? Where do we go from here?"

Her eyes met mine for the first time in a while, and I imagined finding a shimmer of hope there.

"Where do you _want_ to go from here?" She answered my question with another one.

Deciding it was now or never, I replied, "I want to take you on a date, well many dates, but we have to start somewhere. I want to spend time with you and Maddie again, and the guys as well, if that's not too weird. But right now, I really want to wrap you in my arms and kiss you."

I watched her lick her lips at my words and took it as an invitation. Sitting up straight, I carefully placed my hand on Bella's hot cheek, then leaned in, holding her wide, chocolate eyes until the moment my lips met hers. Groaning with relief, I had to close my eyes, reveling in the sensations barreling through me as our lips moved together.

It started out as small, tender kisses, but when my tongue ventured out to taste Bella's lips, she parted them and greeted me with her own, hungry one. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she pulled herself close to me, our mouths never leaving one another. My hands found themselves at Bella's waist, and without my conscious command, I started to maneuver her onto my lap. Her thighs straddled mine as she pressed herself into my chest.

Her moans and pants spurred me on, and after she shed her cardigan and threw it to the floor, my hands sought out the naked skin above the waist of her yoga pants like a heat-seeking missile. Bella grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a dark-blue satin bra. I felt like drooling at the sight. The shade accentuated her creamy white skin perfectly.

I wanted nothing more than touch and kiss her everywhere, when my conscience made itself known, telling me it wasn't the right place and tonight wasn't the right time. Before I got a chance to pull back, Bella croaked into my ear. "Take me to your bedroom." Her voice was hoarse with want.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed her ass and lifted both of us off the couch. Setting one foot in front of the other, I swiftly made my way up the stairs and into my room. I only set her down when I'd reached the bed. There, I bent over her, fusing my lips to hers in another passionate kiss.

"Shouldn't we … take this … slow?" I rasped out as I moved my lips to her neck.

Bella moaned loudly. "Fuck slow. We have the rest of our lives to take it slow."

With that, my inner voice went to sleep, and I gave into my primal instincts that told me to make her mine — this time for real and without regrets. I reached behind me and pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me exposed from the waist up.

Without wasting a moment, I leaned forward, kissing Bella's lips once more. I sucked her tongue into my mouth as she let her back drop to the mattress, wrapping her arms around my neck to make sure I followed. In a well-choreographed style, she scooted toward the headboard while I crawled above her to keep up.

As soon as we'd reached the pillows, I ran my hand down the flat planes of her stomach. Her skin pebbled along the way, and when I got to the waistband of her pants, I made quick work of pulling them down and out of the way. I wasn't surprised to find her panties matched her bra, and her pale skin covered by the scraps of blue satin was a fucking sight to behold.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered reverently, kissing my way back up to Bella's neck.

Writhing under me, she raked her fingernails down my back to my front, eagerly undoing my belt buckle and button fly. Once open, she slid her hand into my pants to wrap it around my erection.

"Commando," Bella stated in an amused tone. "I never would have thought, Dr. Cullen."

"Saves us some time," I replied with a smile, slipping my tongue back into her mouth.

While our lips devoured each other, she fought my jeans down my legs and off to the side of my bed. She pulled away, looking down my body appreciatively. A moment later, she pushed against my shoulders, and I rolled onto my back as she ended up straddling my waist.

With an evil glint in her eyes, Bella reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms in slow motion then threw it to the side. With my gaze locked on hers, I raised my hands until they were cupping her breasts. I watched as she bit her lips then threw back her head with a moan when I ran my thumbs over her pebbled nipples.

Moving them back and forth, I felt her skin break out in goosebumps, and Bella started to grind her still-covered pussy over my straining cock. I rolled us over so she was on her back again, giving me the chance to remove the last remaining piece of clothing that separated us.

I wanted her desperately, more than I'd ever wanted anyone or anything else, and the look on her face assured me I wasn't alone in that thought. Propping myself up on one hand, I reached for the drawer of my nightstand, only to realize I didn't have any condoms. The one from my wallet I'd used last time had been a remnant, and since I hadn't intended on having sex any time soon, I hadn't restocked after using it.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I hung my head in disappointment.

Bella glanced over to the side of the bed in confusion, until a moment later I could see realization dawn on her face.

"We don't need condoms. I'm covered, and I trust you."

Her expression was so sincere I didn't see a reason to question her statement. We'd have time enough for "The Talk" later on.

Grateful and needing her beyond reason, I kissed her deeply as my erection lined itself up with Bella's wet heat. Just like last time, I hesitated for a second, but once more, she wrapped her legs around me, pushing me into her.

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to cry. I wanted to jump out of my skin with the sensations enveloping me. Bella's arms were holding me close to her, her breasts pushed up my chest. Her enticing scent made me dizzy, and her breath against my ear and neck made my skin feel as though it was on fire. It was the most mind-blowing thing, the feeling of being one.

I loved Bella as I'd never loved anyone before her, and being inside her made everything else fade into the background. Slowly, I lifted my hips, pulling back, only to be greeted with her muscles squeezing me as I pushed back inside.

Over and again, I moved inside her to be rewarded with her hips meeting me in the middle. I felt ready to explode with the slapping of our skin and the overwhelming sense of belonging. Bella pushed my shoulders, prompting me to roll onto my back. As I did so, I held onto her ass tightly, afraid to lose the connection we had.

Once we turned over, the sight of Bella sitting astride me, her wild hair surrounding her like a halo, was glorious. With black eyes, she looked down on me as she began to move above me, rolling her hips on her way down to create the most delicious friction.

For a couple minutes, I let her be, bucking my hips up to meet her movements as I enjoyed watching the way her tits bounced up and down. Then I needed her closer again. With some effort, I sat up, placing my hands on her ass so I could pull her against me as she pushed down.

"Oh fuck, Edward, I'm so close." She whimpered, fingers gripping the hair at the back of my neck hard.

And so was I. In an effort to make her climax with me, I snaked one hand between us, finding her swollen clit with ease. It only took a few circles with my thumb to make her scream out in ecstasy, her muscles clamping down on me triggered my own orgasm.

I came so hard I saw stars as I held Bella close to my chest. It felt like an eternity until we calmed down and simply sat there, staring into each other's eyes.

Three very meaningful words were at the tip of my tongue, but I was afraid it would be too early to utter them out loud, so I tried to make my eyes convey the depth of my feelings for her. With a bit of reluctance, I broke the spell by touching my lips to hers tenderly. Her eyes closed, and we held each other lovingly for a long while.

However, the moment came when we had to shift back to a lying position and my flaccid cock slipped out, bringing a gush of liquid with it. I grabbed a couple Kleenex from the nightstand, and after cleaning herself up, Bella returned to my waiting arms, placing her head on my chest as she snuggled into me.

We were quiet for a long time, and if it hadn't been for her fingers drawing invisible patterns on my chest, I might have thought she'd fallen asleep. Then she finally spoke.

"What about Kate?" she asked, quiet and hesitant.

I had to blink several times, trying to grasp what she was saying. "Kate, what about her?"

"Well, I did see you with her, and I was just wondering if—"

I cut her off. "I'm not seeing Kate." My tone was steady and definitive. "I took her on one date, but even before we ran into you, I knew she wasn't what I wanted. I only went out with her to try to move on since I was sure I couldn't have you. After that, I didn't try again." Then I realized Bella was single too, so maybe she'd been dating a little. "What about you?"

"What about me?" She looked up at me with brows furrowed in confusion.

"Have you dated anyone else?"

For whatever reason, she averted her eyes, seeming embarrassed when she replied. "I haven't been serious about anyone since Seth."

I couldn't believe she was saying what I thought she was. I rolled so I was hovering over her. "But you _have_ been seeing someone?"

Bella blushed and looked down at my chest instead of my eyes. "I had a fling shortly after we filed for divorce, but that wasn't anything romantic." With a shrug of her shoulders she continued. "Apart from that, I've been on some first and second dates, but, you know, with everyone knowing about my … complicated family life, no one's really interested in anything serious unless I take a step away from Seth and Riley. You see, that's why I wasn't surprised to hear you say you couldn't handle our arrangement, either. I just didn't realize you were talking about something completely different." She paused for a moment, then added, "Anyway, I haven't met anyone I wanted to introduce to Maddie … until recently."

So, she hadn't had a relationship with anyone, but her gaze still wasn't meeting mine.

"Bella, you've been divorced for, what, three years? You haven't been with anyone in three years?"

I was shocked at her next words.

"Five." Her voice was nothing but a whisper.

All I could respond was, "Come again?"

This time, she met my eyes, conveying her sincerity. "The last time I had sex was four and a half years ago. And prior to that, the last time was when Maddie was conceived."

In a second, I had her wrapped in my arms. "Fuck! And here I thought I couldn't feel any more like an asshole! I'm so sorry, Bella. Your first time after so long should have been special."

"It was," she insisted. "It was perfect … almost."

Lying back on my back so Bella could rest her head on my chest once more, I stroked her arm softly. "Five years! How? Dammit, that's a long time."

"Well, sex is serious to me. Seth and I were together for close to a year when we got intimate. And it's always been too important to me to share it with just anyone."

I pulled her closer to me, making sure she knew how happy I was to hear our night meant something to her.

She sighed. "You know, I'd only ever been with Seth, and after he told me he was gay, I had a difficult time reconciling that with the man I'd been with for all my adult life. It really rattled my self-esteem. Jake was the one to pick me up and show me I was still desirable, even though my husband didn't want me anymore. It was short and steamy, and what I needed at the time. But I ended it after a few weeks because casual sex simply isn't for me. And then there was Maddie to consider. To be honest, since then, I haven't felt the urge to be with anyone … until I met you."

I kissed the top of her head, hugging her as close as possible. "Thank you for telling me. Five years is a long dry spell."

Bella let out an amused snort. "It wasn't completely dry. You haven't seen my toy drawer."

I wanted nothing more than to pin her to the mattress and show her I was so much better than any toy she could possibly have, but now that we were talking, I had a million questions.

"Would you mind telling me about you and Seth, and Riley? I mean, it's not how divorces usually go."

I felt Bella tense in my arms for a second, then she relaxed against me. "It all started when I got pregnant. Up until then, I was rather … lanky. I was thin, my hips narrow. I was an A-cup, and my stomach was flat. As my body changed and everything got rounder and more voluptuous, it must have triggered something in Seth. He hugged me and stroked my growing bump, but from the moment I started showing, he stopped touching me in a sexual manner. We'd been together for nine years at that point, and it wasn't as though we'd been going at it like rabbits, so I didn't really notice at first. Then he argued he was scared to hurt the baby, and though it's nonsense, I knew there were men who felt that way. Things didn't change after Maddie was born. We continued sleeping next to each other, but apart from a hug here and there or a kiss on my forehead or cheek, well, that was all there was."

I could tell it wasn't easy for Bella to share that with me, but she didn't hesitate to let it all out.

"He started to get home later, but I didn't suspect anything when he told me he had to cover for another teacher at school. Then, one evening, when Maddie was about six months old, Seth came home when I was already in bed, apologizing for being late. He sat down next to me on the edge of the mattress, took my hand, and confessed he'd been seeing a therapist. He'd needed to sort out his issues with the pregnancy and why he didn't feel attracted to me anymore. That was like a kick to the gut for me, but I'd never imagined his next words would be him declaring he's gay. I pulled my hand away, shocked and confused. I felt as though, somehow, I had failed him and Maddie, since clearly, our marriage was over."

I stroked her arm encouragingly, hoping she knew I wanted to be there for her.

"I asked him to leave the bedroom and sent him to the couch. At first, I wanted him out of the house, but I soon realized I was sadder about the end of our marriage than about losing what had once been between us. He was still one of the most important people in my life. He was the father of my child, and after that long a time spent together, he was one of my best friends and closest confidants. We decided to file for divorce, and Seth started dating on the down low while looking for an apartment for himself. However, once he was close to signing a lease, I realized I didn't want Maddie shuffled back and forth between our places the way I was when I was a kid. Seth's a great dad, and even though I'm not in love with him anymore, I still love him. So, I decided he could stay, as long as he kept Maddie from being exposed to his lifestyle."

Bella seemed to contemplate something before she continued. "For a while, he went through some sort of second adolescence, partying and experiencing his new gay life to the fullest. But about a year later, he asked to speak to me one night and told me he'd met someone he wanted to introduce to me, and at some point, to Maddie, too. I was a little taken aback, but when I met Riley, I saw what they had was the real thing and what had been between us was long gone, if it was ever there."

"I'm impressed how easily you got over the separation and divorce." I praised her strength.

Bella's snort let me know I had it wrong. "It didn't take long to accept the fact our marriage was over, because I realized we'd been living like friends rather than a married couple for quite a while. But I felt rejected and unlovable for so long. One night, I went to a bar with Angela and got drunk. Then I ran into Jake, who'd always flirted with me, despite the fact that I was married to his best friend. That night, things got heated, and I went home with him. He made me feel wanted and sexy, and he showed me that sex could be fun and simply about mutual attraction instead of something that comes with a relationship. It was great for a couple weeks, but then it wasn't enough. After that, I started seeing a therapist to handle my self-esteem issues."

I felt the need to reassure her, so, in a low and steady voice I said, "Bella, you're the most lovable, sexy, and beautiful woman I've ever met. I can't imagine what it must feel like to have your spouse disclose they prefer their own sex all of a sudden, but it had nothing to do with you as a person."

"I know that now — mostly. It's just that, every now and then, I feel as though I'm not enough."

She whispered the last part, and I knew exactly what she wasn't saying. I scooted down so we were eye-level and placed my hand on her cheek to make sure she was looking at me.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for causing you pain and playing on your old insecurities. It had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with what I thought I had to get into to be with you, that made me run, okay? And while I was convinced I'd have to share you with two other men, there were several occasions over the past four weeks when I actually considered doing it if it meant I could hold you and kiss you again."

To emphasize my words, I leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her full, slightly parted lips. After a few seconds, I had to force myself to pull back to finish what I needed to say.

"From now on, I'll do everything in my power to make you feel beautiful, desirable, special, and loved."

It wasn't _I love you_ , but it was as close as I dared to get tonight. The way Bella's eyes shone with tears assured me she'd heard me.

"Thank you, Edward," she replied in a shaky voice. "You're the first man to make me feel all of those things — ever."

I crashed her against me and held her as close as I could, stroking her naked back in reassurance as she held on tight to me. It was perfect. I could have stayed like that forever. Now that I finally had her, I was willing to walk over glowing embers to keep her by my side.

A quiet yawn from the woman in my arms pulled me away from my thoughts, and I couldn't help remembering she had a sick daughter at home. However, Maddie's dad was there with her, and I didn't want to let go of Bella yet.

"Can you stay the night?" I asked, telling myself I wouldn't be upset if she wanted to leave.

"Maddie was out like a light when I left, and when she's sick and recovering, she usually sleeps for at least ten hours straight. If she does wake up, Seth and Riley are there. So, if you'll have me, I'd really like to stay."

I chuckled darkly. "If it were up to me, I'd never let you leave." I reached over and switched off the light, then pulled Bella against me, loving the way she snuggled into my side. "We can talk more tomorrow. For now, sweet dreams, my beautiful Bella."

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** Awwww! And they lived happily ever after … but not yet ;). I know, in most stories, this is the point where it's coming to an end, but not this one. Considering their unique situation, there's a lot of stuff to sort out before they can ride off into the sunset.

How did you like Edward's confession? Did Bella react the way you expected? And what did you think of the make-up sex? Too soon? And now the most important question: did you get all the answers you were waiting for? If not, what do you want to know? If I can, I'll either give them to you in a reply to your review or try to write them into one of the next chapters, if they're not in there anyway.

As for the next chapter, here's a little sneak peek:

… " _Edward, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." She leaned over, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. "Thank you so much." …_

What did he do now? Obviously, he did something right, for once ;). Let me know what you're thinking, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

See you next week.

xo Payton


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hi and welcome back! So, now you all know the truth about Bella and Seth. The funny thing is that you readers still seem to be at odds about who's responsible for the misunderstanding in the first place. I hope you can get over that because there's so much more that has to happen before this story is complete: for example, the first date ;).

You know this but I'm going to say it again. I couldn't do this without the immense help of **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar**. I can't say enough how much your input and advise means to me.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 12

Saturday morning, I woke with a wonderfully warm weight in my arms. I had my nose nuzzled in soft, fragrant hair, and smiled widely as I took in Bella's flowery scent.

I'd been afraid last night was another one of my all-too-realistic dreams, but she was actually here — in my bed. She fit against me perfectly, with my front spooning her back. I wanted to close my eyes again and revel in the absolute bliss I was feeling, when Bella started wriggling out of my embrace.

"Hey, what's going on?" I whispered with a kiss to her neck.

She moaned softly, then replied with regret in her voice. "I'm sorry, but I gotta get home to be there when Maddie wakes up."

Bella placed her hand on mine that rested on her hip, squeezed it twice, then slid out of bed. She quickly pulled on her underwear, bra, and yoga pants. When she started for the door, I jumped off the bed and hurried to dress in a pair of pajama bottoms and a T-shirt.

I made it downstairs and to the living room as Bella picked up her cardigan while stroking Gizmo's head. I noticed with surprise the puppy had stayed out of my room for the night, giving Bella and me privacy.

When Bella straightened up and smiled at me shyly, I made my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her to pull her close.

"When will I see you?" I asked, afraid she had changed her mind overnight.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled into my chest. "Seth and Riley usually go to the gym together on Saturday while I spend the day with Maddie."

"Can I join you?" I questioned eagerly, not wanting to miss a chance to spend time with her.

Bella was quiet as she buried deeper into me. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

Pulling away slightly to be able to see her face, I furrowed my brow. "Why's that?"

She nibbled her bottom lip. That couldn't be a good sign. She was obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

"Maddie had a difficult time understanding when you more or less vanished from our lives all of a sudden. She wouldn't understand if you came back just like that. I need to prepare her and maybe reintroduce you gradually." She paused, her eyes pleading with mine. Then she continued in a whisper. "And to do that, I need to be sure you won't leave her again."

I knew she was talking about herself as much if not more than Maddie, and it hurt me to know she doubted me. I knew I had no one to blame but myself, so all I could do was to let her know how important she was to me.

I cradled her face between my palms and locked my eyes with hers when I assured her. "Bella, I understand you have no reason to believe me, but now that I know the truth, I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here and do whatever it takes to make you see that I'm serious about this, about you and Maddie, and the only way to get rid of me is for you to order me to leave. And even then, I'm not sure I could do it."

Tears formed in her eyes, and she blinked them away. For a long moment, we stayed like that, then I leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Her reaction was instantaneous as she threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss, morning breath be damned.

It took a few good minutes until we broke away, panting. "Will Seth and Riley be home tonight?"

"I'm not sure. Why?" Bella was breathless in her reply.

I pulled up one corner of my mouth in a smile. "Because I want to take you out on a date. I can't wait to see you again. And the sooner I show you how sincere my intentions are, the sooner you'll allow me back into your family."

With a gleam in her eyes, she answered, "I'll see what I can do and let you know. I can't wait to see you, either." She reached up on her tiptoes and pecked my lips, then rushed out the door to get back to her sick little girl.

****ITaV****

I went through my day with a spring in my step, taking a long walk with Gizmo first. The poor dog had to do without those for the past weeks due to my fear of running into Bella or some other member of her family. Only once a week, I'd found the time to load him into the car and drive out to Carlisle and Esme's or meet up with Emmett somewhere else out of town to give him a good workout.

Today, I put him on a leash and walked a long tour around the neighborhood — and Gizmo loved it. With nothing pressing to do and no one to hide from, I let my thoughts skip back to yesterday.

In hindsight, I couldn't believe how I hadn't seen what was right in front of me. Bella had always been honest and sincere in our interactions and the way she'd shown her interest in me. However, in none of our sometimes-lengthy conversations had she ever mentioned a divorce or Riley being with Seth. Then again, she'd never called Seth her husband, either. That part I'd simply assumed because they shared the same last name and a loving familiarity with each other.

Thinking about things rationally, I understood why Bella had kept Seth's name after the divorce: because Maddie shared it, too. I absolutely saw the logic in that. And as long as it worked for them, their living arrangement was probably the best they could offer their daughter. The only question was what would happen to them sharing a house once Bella moved on herself, or remarried? Would she even want that?

I refused to think that far into the future because it had the potential to make my head hurt. Instead, I took Gizmo home and set out to do my weekly grocery shopping. I didn't exactly know where we were going from here, but I wanted to make sure I'd stocked my fridge should Bella spend the night in the near future.

As I put a pack of mixed coffee syrups in my cart with Bella's coffee adventures in mind, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out and unlocked the screen, finding a text message from my coffee girl.

 _ **Seth and Riley have a DVD night planned, so I'm free. ~ Bella**_

I did an internal happy dance while an idea formed in my mind.

 _ **Great. Dress casually with comfortable shoes and take a jacket. I'll pick you up at 7. Can't wait. ~Edward**_

Then I was off to prepare our surprise date.

****ITaV****

At five to seven, I wished Gizmo a nice evening and set out across the street to get Bella. Having taken care of everything else in the afternoon, I only had to load my backpack into the car and was ready to go as soon as she was. Dressed in old comfy jeans and a dark gray hoodie under a denim jacket and sneakers, I knocked on the door to find Bella dressed similarly.

She wore dark skinny jeans and a formfitting red Henley with a jean jacket. On her feet, she had a well-worn pair of red Converse.

"Hey." She greeted me a little nervously but with excitement shining in her eyes.

I wanted to lean in and kiss her hello, but with the way she sort of blocked the entry, I wasn't sure it was appropriate.

"I'm almost ready. I just need to say goodnight to Maddie. I'll be back in a sec."

To my disappointment, but not to my surprise, she closed the door in my face, leaving me to wait on the porch. True to her word, after less than thirty seconds, she was back, smiling at me widely.

"Hi," I whispered, as I finally leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I missed you today. Come on, we have a bit of a drive ahead of us."

With that, I reached out and took her hand in mine, leading her across the street and to the passenger side of my Volvo, where I held open the door for her.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked curiously, as I pulled away from the curb.

I chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I really hoped she'd like my surprise.

A few minutes later, we were on the 101, headed west. I could see the wheels in Bella's head turning furiously as she tried to figure out our destination.

"I guess Seth and Riley aren't my biggest fans," I stated. Taking her hand in mine, I placed them on her thigh with our fingers entwined.

She sighed. "They haven't made up their minds yet. You know, after the night of the blackout, I couldn't keep what happened between us a secret when it was obvious something _had_ happened. Seth was so mad, he wanted to go over to your house and beat you to a pulp. We had a tough time holding him back." I cringed at that, but had I been in his shoes, I might have gone for shooting me instead of merely beating me senseless. "Riley, however, was dead set on talking to you and making you see reason. I threatened both of them to leave you the hell alone or I'd have to move out. That did the trick."

I nodded solemnly, having nothing to say to that. Now I had a good idea of what had been going on with her and Seth on the porch the night I saw them.

"When I told them this morning why you acted the way you did, they were torn between laughing out loud, feeling flattered that you thought we were that cool — their words, not mine — and not understanding how you could think that anyway. However, they did agree, if you were convinced you were breaking up a family, then you basically did the honorable thing. The jury's still out on what sentiment is going to win out."

We were quiet until I had to ask, "What can I do to convince them you're important to me and I don't intend to ever hurt you again?"

"I'm afraid it will take some time, but this date is the first step. Now, where are you taking me? We're halfway to Forks, and as much as I like it because it's where I grew up, I'd rather not eat at the diner there."

How she could even think I'd take her to a small town diner, I had no idea. Luckily, we had just reached the turnoff to Carlisle and Esme's house. As I followed the dirt road, I could see Bella's face scrunch up in confusion. She either had no idea where we were or couldn't fathom why I'd take her to my aunt and uncle's for our date.

Shortly thereafter, I parked the car at the side of the road and smirked at Bella. Then I got out and opened her door. There was a questioning look on her face, and she watched me with apprehension as I took my backpack out of the trunk.

"Come on, we're almost there."

I took her hand in mine and led her to a small path into the woods. Being able to touch her freely like that made me want to skip like a girl.

"If I'd known you wanted to take me on a hike at night, I might have canceled on you. Or at least, I'd have worn better shoes." Bella's grumbling was too cute.

"It's not far. Only a couple more yards." And as I promised, a small clearing appeared in front of us, giving us a good view of the huge, old tree that still had Emmett's and my old tree house in it. I led Bella to the ladder, motioning for her to go up first.

Her expression was somewhere between confusion and surprise, but she did as I asked and climbed up with me hot on her heels, offering me a great view of her sexy behind. Reaching the small porch, she waited for me to go inside ahead of her. As I did, I switched on the battery operated twinkling lights I had hung up when I came here earlier. Without turning around to gauge her expression, I took out my phone and connected it with my small portable speaker, starting the play list of soft tunes I'd chosen.

"This is …" Bella started then stopped as I turned around to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry I complained earlier. This is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," I replied, leading her to the assortment of cushions and pillows that covered the floor in one corner of the room.

With a smile, she sat down, looking up at me expectantly. Setting down my backpack, I took a seat next to her. I opened the zipper and unpacked the plastic containers I'd filled with all kinds of morsels from the delicatessen. As I took off the lids, I noticed Bella's eyes getting wider with each delicacy I uncovered.

"See something you like?" I asked suggestively, waggling my eyebrows at her.

She smirked right back. "Definitely a lot. You didn't make this yourself, did you?"

Feeling caught, I raised one corner of my mouth in a half-smile. "No, I didn't. I'm actually a halfway decent cook, but this is a bit much for me to conjure up in a couple hours. So, I went to the Mediterranean cuisine shop." Holding up the various containers, I showed her what I got. "Here we have some wine leaves stuffed with minced meat and feta cheese. These are mini bruschetta with tomatoes and basil, some tomato and mozzarella bites, and veal carpaccio with parmesan cheese and arugula." Then I showed her the last box. "I also have barbecued dates wrapped in bacon and some goat cheese morsels glazed with honey."

In addition to that, I'd prepared a special dessert, too, but that would remain a secret for now.

Bella licked her lips, her fingers twitching to reach for the first goody. Chuckling lightly, I arranged everything on the small, low table, retrieving the napkins and plastic plates I'd brought along with a bottle of wine and two plastic glasses.

"Edward, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." She leaned over, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. "Thank you so much."

I wrapped her in my arms, thrilled she was mine now, yet, at the same time, sad no one had ever made her feel this special. It wasn't as though it was a standard date I'd taken girls on in the past, either. I'd mostly gone the conventional route of dinner and a movie with maybe a personal touch here or there. Today, though, it didn't feel right. In a way, it was as if this thing between Bella and me was too precious and special to share with the world, at least for now.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

She pulled back to look into my eyes. "Like it? I love it." In awe, she let her gaze wander around the room one more time. "Where are we anyway?"

Smirking, I shared some information. "We're on Carlisle and Esme's property. This is Emmett's and my old tree house. They had it built for us when we were little and have kept it well maintained throughout the years. I called them earlier today and told them about my plans, so they wouldn't worry if they happened to see the lights."

I poured us some wine and handed Bella a plate and set of utensils.

"Wow! This is fantastic. I always wanted one, too, when I was a child, but Charlie was against it because I was too clumsy. He was scared I'd break my neck trying to climb up." She smiled shyly, blushing a soft pink, then her eyes began to twinkle with mischief. "He had no idea I climbed trees, jumped off the cliffs, and partook in dirt bike races with Seth, Jake, Leah, and the other kids from the rez any chance I got."

I laughed heartily at the image of a teenaged Bella being an adrenaline junkie. "So you were a hellcat in your youth."

"Not really. I had a bit of a rebellious time for some years, and those activities mostly ended with trips to the ER. The hardest part was making up stories to explain to Charlie what happened to me without giving away our latest transgressions. But I was mostly a good girl. He never had to worry about me dating bad guys, drugs, or being in questionable company. He knew all my friends, even knew their parents. And I never dated anyone but Seth anyway."

She took a sip of her wine and started to assemble an array of foods on her plate. I let her words run around my head for a moment, then remembered her telling me about Seth being her first. Taking a drink from my own wine, I started fishing for more information.

"You were with him for a long time."

Her expression turned a bit sad. "Almost ten years. We've known each other forever, and when everyone started dating in high school, it felt natural for us to do it, too. And it worked. We were happy, had fun. Granted, there was never this whirlwind romance, but we fit. My first kiss was Jake, on a dare, but everything else happened with Seth."

Even though I'd pretty much known that since our heart-to-heart the previous night, I was still shocked to hear it. "And you stayed together all the time?"

"Until his coming out, yes. Since he's a year older than me, we had to do a year of long-distance when he went to U-Dub during my senior year of high school. As soon as we were allowed to live off campus, though, we moved in together, got engaged, and a year later, got married. Everything ran its natural course until Seth came out."

It didn't sound as though they'd ever been passionately in love, yet it was obvious they shared a bond no one could easily break. Fortunately, she didn't allow me to linger on my sad thoughts, and instead, turned the topic around on me.

"I think that's enough of my sob story. The only thing I know about your past is that you ended a four-year relationship in spring. For all I know, you could have a couple ex-wives and a bunch of kids somewhere. Or you could have been a man-whore, chasing every skirt in Seattle for the past decade and a half." She was teasing. Of course, she knew I'd never been married, yet, the curiosity in her tone was undeniable.

To keep her in suspense for a bit longer, I put a date in my mouth, chewing it thoroughly while composing my reply. "Well, you know I haven't been married, not even engaged. And you'd surely know if I had a child. As for the man-whore thing, I was actually far from it. I guess you could call me a serial monogamist. For most of my adult life, I've either had a steady girlfriend or was single. I can't deny having a one-night stand in college, but I hated the awkwardness afterward, so I never did it again. And even though I probably wasn't head over heels in love with most of my girlfriends, I prefer to know someone and enjoy their company as opposed to the quick gratification of casual sex."

Bella's brows rose up, her expression guarded. "So, how many girlfriends are we talking about? Sounds like there were a lot."

I realized I'd made it sound much worse than it was. "If you're looking to find out my track record, I've had five serious girlfriends and the one girl in college."

"That makes me number seven, I guess," she mumbled contemplatively.

Not knowing what to make of it, I hesitantly asked, "I guess it does. So ..." I waited for her to say something. I knew six wasn't a lot. Even Emmett who'd spent most of his life with Rosalie needed more than his two hands to count all his conquests. Or was she worried she'd be simply another one in a long row of girlfriends?

When she didn't answer, I scooted closer to her, wrapping one arm around her waist while I lifted her chin with my other hand to capture her averted gaze. "What's the matter, baby? Did I say something wrong?"

She swallowed forcefully, then bit her lip. "It's just that I'm feeling a bit intimidated by your history. You actually dated around while I never have. And I'm scared you might move on to number eight sooner rather than later."

When Bella looked away one more time, I pressed her backward until she was flat on her back with me hovering over her, making it impossible for her to look away.

"You have to believe me that I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. Not ever. And if we ever break up, you'd have to be the one to walk away from me because now that I have you, I could never let you go again."

With that, she craned her neck and crushed her lips to mine, holding me to her by tightly gripping the hair on the back of my head. I knew it was much too early to let her know how deeply I felt for her, but the way we both seemed to pour so much into the kiss, we appeared to be on the same page.

I wanted so much more than to kiss Bella, but seeing the night had started to turn chilly, I didn't want to expose her skin to the cool air. After a long make-out session, I reluctantly pulled away, locking my eyes with hers.

"Don't think I don't want you, but if we don't stop, I'm afraid we'll end up sick next week." I sat up. "Come on, let's finish eating; there's dessert."

With a last peck, I helped her sit up and handed her plate to her then grabbed my own. We sat in comfortable silence, listening to the music and enjoying the rest of our meal.

I nodded to her almost empty plate and smiled. "You ready for that dessert now?"

"Mm, yes, please." She set down her plate and took a sip of her wine.

I dug in the backpack and presented her with the little chocolate fondue set I'd bought earlier that day. Bella was excited, and we fed each other with chocolate covered fruits for the next hour.

Sadly, around eleven, it turned so cold we had to pack up and make our way home. After a long drive with our hands entwined on Bella's thigh, we still reached our street too early.

We'd had sex before, yet I wanted to do our night right, now that we were officially dating. So, with a heavy heart and a boner the size of Texas, I walked her across the street and up her porch where I stopped us in front of her door.

"I had a wonderful evening. Thank you for giving me this chance, Bella," I stated, looking at her sincerely.

She smiled up at me. "Thank you for the best date I've ever had."

I knew she couldn't invite me in because Seth and Riley were home and still upset with me. So, to prevent things from turning awkward, I simply leaned in, touching my lips to hers. I let them linger for a long moment, then kissed her tenderly.

I only allowed our tongues to meet and tangle for a few brief seconds before breaking the kiss, smiling against her lips. "Sweet dreams, my Bella. I'll call you tomorrow."

With a last, soft peck, I turned away and almost skipped across the street to my own house.

****ITaV****

A while later, after I had changed into sleep pants and a T-shirt and was brushing my teeth, a quiet knock on the front door startled me. I spat the toothpaste into the sink and rushed down the stairs to find out who could be there at that time of night.

With Gizmo passed out in his basket, I couldn't get any clues from him.

When I reached for the knob, the knocking was starting again, and I peeked through the peephole. I ripped open the door to find a wide-eyed Bella, dressed in checkered pajama pants, a tank top, and a throw blanket around her.

All she said was, "I couldn't sleep."

Then, without another word, she placed a hand on my chest and bunched the fabric of my shirt in her hand as she pushed me backward into the house, kicking the door shut behind her. She reached up and wove her fingers through my hair to pull my lips down to hers for a passionate kiss.

"Let's go to bed, Edward," she whispered, as she ushered me up the stairs and into my bedroom.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** Someone seems to know what she wants ;). So, they finally went on a first real date. And wasn't it romantic? Some of you were concerned with Edward potentially having an extensive sexual history while Bella is more or less inexperienced. I hope I could ease your worries in this chapter and you see that sex is a serious issue to Edward as well as it is to Bella, only that her relationship/marriage lasted longer. However, what do you think about Bella holding out on Edward spending time with Maddie? And how about the guys being upset with Edward? I know some of you consider them just as responsible for the whole mess as are Bella and Edward. Let me tell you they never meant any harm to Bella or her heart.

So, what's next? Here's a little hint:

… _Shrugging back into her T-shirt, she leaned over to kiss me goodbye, but I shifted so she only reached my cheek. With a frown, she straightened up. "What's going on? Are you angry with me because I have to go?" She sounded exasperated, yet there was also an undertone of fear. …_

Oh no! Does this mean there's trouble in paradise already? I promise you the angsty part is over, but that doesn't mean everything is going to be smooth sailing from here on out. There's a lot of stuff they have to figure out. Tell you what you think, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

See you next chapter.

xo Payton


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hi! Thank you to everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and last but not least, reviewing. Now that Bella and Edward had their first date, it's time to bring back the rest of the family.

As always, this chapter wouldn't be what it is without the help of three wonderful ladies: **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar**. Thank you so much for the time and effort you put into this.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 13

Bella showing up on my doorstep Saturday night was a very welcome surprise. I'd ended our evening with just a kiss because that was what was prudent for a first date. However, I'd wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms, skin on skin. So when she made the decision for me, I was all in.

She stayed in my bed when I asked her to afterward, but sadly, once the sky started to change from black to gray, she wriggled out of my arms, stating she needed to be home when Maddie woke.

They'd planned a family day, and since I wasn't part of that family, we didn't see each other for the rest of the weekend.

The following week continued in much the same pattern. Every other night, Bella knocked on my door, and without much ado, we made it into my bed and ravished each other. After that, we talked for a bit until I was ready to fall asleep. I always drifted off with Bella wrapped securely in my arms, and I was disappointed to find her gone and her side of the bed cold when I woke up.

The nights she didn't come over, we talked on the phone for hours. I felt as though we were getting to know each other a lot better.

Things weren't ideal, but I was willing to take whatever parts of her I could get. However, I was growing increasingly frustrated at not being able to spend real time with her, besides texting, quick sex, and chats on the phone. The sex was great, but I wanted more.

It all came to a head when Bella got up and gathered her clothes right after a short stint between my sheets on Friday night.

"Are you leaving already?" I asked, irritated with her running out on me so soon.

She turned around, a guilty smile on her face. "Yeah, sorry. It's Seth and Riley's night to go out, and I told them I had to take care of something real quick. They're waiting for me to get back so they can head out."

Shrugging back into her T-shirt, she leaned over to kiss me goodbye, but I shifted so she only reached my cheek. With a frown, she straightened up. "What's going on? Are you angry with me because I have to go?" She sounded exasperated, yet there was also an undertone of fear.

"Yes, no … dammit." I hadn't planned to say anything, so the right words didn't want to come out.

Her response was sad and resigned. "Edward, you know I have a family. I have commitments and responsibilities. If you can't handle that …"

I had to cut her off there, since the conversation was going south rather fast. "Bella, no! That's not what this is about. I know you have a daughter, and I understand you have an agreement with Seth and Riley. And I can live with that. But Bella, with all your dropping in at night and leaving before dawn, and now I find out you are lying to the guys to come here for a quick fuck, you make me feel like your dirty little secret." I sighed in frustration, realizing it bothered me more than I'd realized.

Bella gasped at my blunt words, and I watched her eyes cloud over with sorrow. "I-I'm sorry." Her voice nearly broke on the words. "This is so new to me. I want to spend as much time with you as I can, and I want to keep you happy —"

I had to chime in there to avoid her getting the wrong impression. "I am happy as long as I have you. But I don't want to be with you only for sex. I want to spend time with you, hear about your day. And I don't only want to _hear_ about your life, I want to be part of it."

"I don't know how to do that," she admitted meekly.

Knowing I was asking her to take a great chance, I sat up, taking her fidgeting hands in mine. "If you want me to be part of your life, you have to allow me back _into_ your life. I know I blew it when I ran out on you after the blackout, but I'm trying to show you I'm here to stay. So, please, consider letting me spend time with Maddie again. And with the guys. I know they're still mad at me, but I'm sure with time and patience, they'll see I'm serious."

I stared into her eyes imploringly, trying to will her to agree. I could see her inner turmoil, but after a minute, she closed her eyes, leaned in, and softly placed her lips against mine. Then she relented. "Okay."

"Okay?" I asked in surprise.

"Okay. I'll talk to her and the guys tomorrow, and if you don't have other plans, I'd like you to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

She tried a brave smile, and I beamed back at her, pulling her in for a deep, heartfelt kiss. "Thank you. I won't disappoint you."

I pulled her down with me, savoring a few more minutes of uninterrupted time with her, then I sent her on her way.

"Come on, your family is waiting. Call me when you can."

****ITaV****

Saturday surprised us with unseasonably warm weather, so Bella let me know I was invited to a family barbecue that evening.

In the morning, I joined Emmett for a workout, then did some chores and grocery shopping, trying to distract myself from the nerves I felt about the upcoming night.

When it was time to go over to the Clearwater house, I put my moral support on a leash. When I told Gizmo where we were going, he practically dragged me across the street and up the porch, barking a "hello" before I even got the chance to knock.

It didn't take long for the door to open and an anxious-looking Bella to appear. When her eyes met mine, though, she couldn't help smiling.

"Hi," I said in greeting, then leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

I was glad to feel her relax against me. "Hey, you came."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to spend time with you." I pecked her lips again. "Do the guys have their knives out already?"

At that, she laughed out loud. "Come on, Edward. I guess it's best to simply rip off the Band-Aid."

She ushered me inside, through the house, and out the French doors on the other end of the living room. There, on the patio, Seth and Riley were huddled together over some sort of magazine. As I was about to make my presence known, I was thrown off balance by the impact of a little body slamming against my legs and two short arms wrapping around my thighs.

"Dr. Edward! You're here!" After clutching me painfully tight, she released me and threw herself at my dog. "And you brought Gizmo! I missded you two soooo much!"

Her words resulted in a pang in my chest, reminding me how much pain I'd caused her and her mother. Crouching down to be eye-level with her, I reached out to stroke her cheek.

"We missed you, too, honey," I said with a lump in my throat.

Her gaze locked on mine with an expression full of sympathy. "Mommy said you had a mis-mis-standing."

I had to smile at her struggle to get out the difficult word, but I knew I had to be as honest with her as I could in the simplest words I could come up with.

"Maddie, I like your mommy very, very much. But I thought she was with your daddy, and it would be better if I left you all alone." I hoped she could understand some of what I was saying, even though I knew she was only five and couldn't grasp it all. To my relief, her next words proved she got the gist of it.

"But Daddy is with Riley. He's his boyfriend and they sleep in the same bed." Confusion was obvious on her face. To her, it was a given that her father had a boyfriend, and it was the way it should be. Sadly, to me, it hadn't been that clear.

"Yeah, I know that now, too."

At that, her eyes turned hopeful. "Will you sleep in Mommy's bed now?"

I choked upon hearing her innocent but loaded question, and I was surprised to find myself saved by Seth crouching down on his daughter's other side.

"Baby, Mommy and Dr. Edward are a couple now, like Riley and me. Riley and I have been together for a few years, though, while Mommy and Dr. Edward are very new. They need some time to get to know each other." Seth almost glared at me over the top of Maddie's head. Then his expression softened when he added, "But they mean a lot to each other, and eventually, I'm sure Dr. Edward will stay over and sleep in Mommy's bed. Or Mommy might stay over at Dr. Edward's house."

Maddie's head whipped around and expectant brown eyes stared at me. "Can I stay over, too? Like a pajama party?"

Her pure, genuine enthusiasm warmed my heart and made me smile. "I'm sure we can arrange for that."

She faced her dad again, bouncing on her knees with excitement. "Daddy, did you hear that? Mommy and me will have a sleepover with Dr. Edward and Gizmo soon."

Seth smiled at her with loving indulgence, and a moment later, she took off into the yard with my puppy hot on her heels.

I straightened up and watched them for a minute before I felt Seth step close to me, so I turned to look at him. "Thanks for coming to my rescue. I had no idea what to say to her."

"Of course," he replied. "I guess I'm the reason why, at her age, she wonders about stuff like that at all." We both let our eyes wander to the little girl and the eager dog playing on the lawn and kept them there when he spoke once more. "Promise me to take care of Bella and never hurt her like that again. Be good to her and Maddie, and we will get along just fine. No one deserves happiness and someone to worship the ground she walks on more than Bella. It kills me to know I couldn't be that man for her."

I hadn't expected that level of honesty and openness from him, and I felt compelled to not only assure him, but give him something in return.

"I'd rather cut off my own arm than to cause her any amount of pain ever again. Bella and Maddie are my top priority. I'll do everything I can to make them happy." Seth nodded silently, and I continued. "And I'm glad you couldn't love Bella the way she deserves, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the chance to be that someone for her."

We quietly stood side by side until Seth snorted. "You really thought we were a threesome?" he asked, humor in his voice.

I still hadn't gotten to the point where I was capable of laughing about my fuck-up. However, I felt as though Seth was lightening the mood and signaling me I was forgiven.

"I'm afraid I did," I admitted sheepishly.

"We're that cool, huh?" He chuckled, hitting me on the shoulder. "Come on, Riley is itching to join in on our conversation. Let's sit down and have a beer."

We went over to the table, and Seth sat down next to his boyfriend, while I took a seat across from them.

After a short greeting, Riley had to put his two cents in. "I guess you have been chewed out enough already, but please answer me this: How could you ever get the idea we were all in a relationship together? I mean, come on, we're gay, and we're not exactly hiding it."

"You're not displaying it either, though," I replied, in my defense. "You both kiss and hug Bella, call her 'love' and every other term of endearment in the book, yet you don't show the least bit of PDA toward each other — at least not when I've been around. Add the odd salacious comment here and there, and the shoe seemed to fit. I have to say you're the least flamboyant gay men I've ever met."

At that, Bella placed a bowl of salad in the middle of the table and sat down beside me. "You should see them watch _Dirty Dancing_. You wouldn't doubt their sexual orientation for a second longer."

Both guys looked offended, but Riley was the one to speak up. "Bells, you gotta admit Patrick Swayze was sex on legs in that movie. You're never opposed to watching it, either." His outrage was too funny, and obviously an act.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "No, but I don't fawn over him the way you two do." She continued in a mockery of a typical gay, overexcited voice. " _Oh, honey, Patrick's soooo hawt. Why can't I be his Baby? … Definitely, sugar, he's a sex god. I won't blame you for calling out his name instead of mine later tonight._ "

Both of them shot out of their chairs and lunged across the table to shut her up. She must have seen it coming because she jumped up herself and hurried to get away from the table so they couldn't reach her.

She tumbled over laughing when they both collapsed on the tabletop. "Maybe, if you played more sports and watched less TV, you wouldn't have to drool over a dead actor. And you might be able to catch me."

They glared at her, but didn't actually make another move to get to her.

The evening proceeded with light banter and interesting conversations. Maddie sat with us while we ate, and I felt entirely out of my element. Prior to everything going down between Bella and me, we'd always eaten and talked easily. I told myself she wasn't mine to touch, so I didn't. With her as my girlfriend now, I was basically allowed to touch her whenever I wanted. However, Maddie was with us, and I had no idea what was appropriate and what was not. So I kept my hands to myself.

Halfway through dinner, Bella seemed to sense my unease, and without a word or even a shared glance, she reached over and placed her hand in mine. And just like that, I knew I belonged.

At some point, we started discussing our schedules for the next several weeks, and when I opened the calendar on my phone, I stumbled across an entry I'd completely forgotten about with everything that had been going on lately. There, for the weekend after next, was a reminder that I'd be expected to make an appearance in Seattle for my father's birthday. It was going to be a big event as he turned sixty and was required to invite business partners as well as clients. I wasn't keen on attending that kind of shindig, but I had an idea.

"Bella, what are you doing the weekend after next?" I asked, hoping she was free to accompany me for a weekend in the city.

She thought about it for a moment. "Nothing in particular. Why? What did you have in mind?"

I was happy to hear that. "Well, I'd like to take you with me to Seattle. My father is celebrating his sixtieth birthday that Saturday, and I'd like you to be my date."

Expectantly, I locked eyes with her and noticed hers widen with my declaration. "You want to introduce me to your parents? Are you sure? That's a rather big step, and it's quite early for that."

I hoped she was saying that because she wasn't sure of my feelings instead of doubting her own. However, I needed to make clear how certain I was. "I don't care if we've been together for a week or ten years. You're important to me, and I want you to meet my family, unless you don't want to come with me."

She bit her lip. "Of course I want to go with you." Turning to Seth and Riley, she asked, "Can you guys keep Maddie for the weekend? If not, I'd have to ask Sue or Leah."

Both of them grinned widely. "No, it's fine. We'll have a gay ol' time."

"Great, it's settled," I said, smiling. "We'll leave Friday afternoon and come back Sunday after lunch. Oh, and you should pack a formal dress. My dad's big on showy parties and fancy attire. His party won't be black-tie, but we'll be required to dress up somewhat."

Bella gulped audibly, then leaned over to peck me on the lips. "So the dress from the benefit will be too formal? I guess it'll be best if I ask Alice. Maybe I'll finally have a reason to use the number she gave me at the gala."

****ITaV****

It was around midnight, and Maddie had been in bed for hours, when I said my goodbyes to the guys and Bella walked Gizmo and me to the front door.

"I had a great evening. I really missed spending time with all of you." I leaned down to touch my lips to hers. "Will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

Bella gazed up at me hesitantly. "Um, I know things didn't go very well last night, but would you mind me coming home with you now and staying over tonight? I'd still be leaving early tomorrow, but maybe we could have breakfast together before I go."

I hated how insecure she sounded. That hadn't been what I was getting at Friday night at all.

"Baby, you can come over and stay however long you want, whenever you feel like it. I just didn't want you to sneak over and lie to the guys. I didn't like how I felt about that, and I don't want that to be all we are."

Wrapping my arms around her tightly, I kissed her lips more enthusiastically, then straightened up. "Come on. We need to get to bed."

"What are we waiting for then?" With a twinkle in her eyes, she disentangled herself from me and grabbed my hand in hers, pulling us out the door.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** I guess all differences are put aside now and Edward's welcome in the house across the street again. And he wants to introduce Bella to his parents. That will only happen in two weeks, though.

What will happen next then, you ask? Here's a teaser:

… " _Well," she stopped, trying to find the right words. "Word is you and Bella are romantically involved. The girls are not too happy about it and say she's beneath you, and you should be careful not to be seen with her in public." …_

Who's that talking to Edward? And will it be a problem? Tell me what you think, here or on Facebook in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

See you next week.

xo Payton


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hey there! Most of you were happy things between the Clearwater-Biers clan and Edward are well again, but some still believe Seth and Riley need to apologize. I think they're all in a good place now, and there's no need to dig up old grievances. Also, I had some guesses as to who the mystery person is who was talking in the teaser. Only three of you guessed right. Everyone else, go read and find out ;).

Again, **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar** are the ones who made this chapter what it is. Thank you so much for being there for me with your advice and encouragement whenever I need it.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 14

Bella spent the night in my bed on Saturday, and Sunday morning, she stayed for breakfast as promised. Things were really going great.

After she'd left, I took Gizmo for a long walk, did some chores around the house, then I got ready to drive toward Forks to have dinner with Carlisle and Esme. I hadn't talked much with either of them since I'd come to my senses and mended things with Bella, so I was a little apprehensive.

Before I could leave, though, my phone rang, and I recognized my parents' number on the screen.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted, knowing my father never called me without previously making an announcement via text message.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you? I haven't heard from you in two weeks." She sounded worried and a slight bit put off.

I realized I'd been so preoccupied with pining after Bella, then enjoying our new relationship that I hadn't thought much about checking in with anyone.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm fine — great even — I've just been very … busy."

"Oh, sweetie, that's okay. I'm only saying it wouldn't have killed you to send me a quick text every now and then. But enough with the guilt trip. I'm calling to remind you about the schedule for your father's birthday. The party will be Saturday, but could you make it here by Friday night? You know, with Friday being his actual birthday, I thought it would be nice if we had a family dinner. We haven't had one of those in months."

That was true. The last real family dinner was the night I announced my move to Port Angeles about half a year ago. After that, everybody had been so busy we hadn't gotten another chance. Alice traveled to New York on business, my parents went on a cruise over summer break, and when they returned, I was in over my head arranging my departure from Seattle. So, I understood why my mother wanted to take up the opportunity of us all being in one place for a whole weekend.

"Sure, Mom. I already talked to Tom Gerandy about filling in for me that Friday afternoon. We should be able to make it in time for dinner." I was totally oblivious to what my careless words had given away.

A surprised gasp on the other end of the line made me realize I hadn't mentioned I was interested in, let alone _seeing_ someone, and for sure, that it could be serious enough to introduce her to my family.

"Did you say _we_ should make it in time for dinner? Edward, are you bringing someone with you?" Mom asked on an exhale.

I wasn't sure if she sounded more shocked or curious, but I was aware I had to come clean, at least enough to explain why I was bringing a date.

Smiling to myself, I replied, "Well, yeah. I had planned to call you about this. I invited my girlfriend to come with me. I hope that's okay."

"Wow, honey! That was quick. Or are you back with Jane?" This time, the excitement in her voice was undeniable. I had to admit my parents were probably the only people in my life, besides myself, who were sad when we broke up.

I shook my head while I answered her. "No, Mom. I'm not. Jane's still in New York, and as far as I know, she's quite happy with her life there."

"Then who are you bringing?" There was mostly confusion now.

Realizing it would be the first time I actually told anyone, I couldn't help smiling. "Her name is Bella. She's my neighbor from across the street, and she's amazing."

I could hear the grin in my mother's voice from the other end of the line. "In that case, I can't wait to meet her. Will she be staying at a hotel? You know, our guest room is currently being remodeled. And she might be more comfortable there anyway."

That suggestion was a bit weird since Jane always stayed in my room with me the several times we spent the night at my parents' house. At the same time, I didn't know if Bella even wanted that. The one thing I was sure of, though, was that wherever she stayed, I stayed.

"I haven't asked her yet, Mom. She can share my room, if she's okay with that. Otherwise, I'll book us into the Fairmont."

"Edward, no! You won't be staying here with us?" She was clearly offended, but I'd promised Seth that Bella was my first priority, and I wasn't stepping back from that promise less than twenty-four hours later.

"I didn't say that, Mom. I'm just saying I won't make Bella stay at a hotel alone. I'll talk to her and let you know, okay?" Looking at my watch, I noticed I was late for dinner. "I promise, I will, Mom, but now I gotta run. Carlisle and Esme are expecting me."

She sighed, then let me off the hook. "Okay, honey. Say 'hi' to them for me. And talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too, Mom. Bye." With that, I had Gizmo on the leash and was out of the house and in the car to make it to my aunt and uncle's on time.

****ITaV****

Monday morning was business as usual — until Jessica let me know I had a visitor a few minutes earlier than my lunch break officially started. Curious, I made my way to the reception area where I was excited to find my girlfriend waiting for me with two cups of coffee and a bag from the diner.

I hadn't seen her since Sunday morning, and we'd only had time for a short phone call that night, so I was even happier to be able to spend my break with her.

Smiling widely, I greeted her with a quick but tender peck to her lips. "Hey, baby. What a nice surprise."

Around us, you could have heard a pin drop, then there were several quiet gasps. Since we hadn't gone out anywhere as a couple yet, it was pretty much our coming out to the public. I was aware it was a shock to some of my employees and patients, but I was proud to be able to show the people around us she belonged to me.

Not willing to waste a minute we had together, I led Bella to my office and instructed Jessica to hold all phone calls until after my break was over.

"You're aware most of the women out there were ready to claw my eyes out, right?" Bella asked with her back turned to me as she unpacked her goods.

With a few steps, I was right behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her against my chest. "I don't care about anyone but you. Let them think whatever they want, at least they know you're mine now." I nibbled on her neck, making her hum with pleasure.

I loved the way she responded to my caresses, always leaning into me for more, instead of away to get some distance between us.

"If we don't stop this here, I'm afraid your employees might get an earful of something that's none of their business. Sadly, this is not the time or place to play doctor, Dr. Cullen," Bella ground out as I sucked the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Hmm, playing doctor. That sounds like a great idea. Who would you be then? Naughty Nurse Bella or the needy patient, waiting for a special treatment only I can provide?" I'd never been into role-playing, and I was saying all this mostly for the sake of getting a laugh out of Bella, but to be honest, the idea of her letting me examine, probe, and massage every part of her delectable body had me hard as a rock.

For a long moment, Bella rubbed her ass against my straining erection, then she groaned and turned around to look at me with an admonishing expression. "Edward, we need to stop this here or we won't be able to."

I looked at her with puppy dog eyes, batting my lashes like a little girl.

She giggled out loud, then playfully slapped my chest. "Come on; let's eat before the fries get cold."

After a short kiss, she turned to the desk again and continued pulling out two sandwiches and a big serving of fries. We sat down next to each other in the chairs facing my desk and dove right in.

"So, what have you been up to since yesterday morning?" Bella asked, after swallowing her first bite.

I'd told her about dinner with Carlisle and Esme on the phone the previous night and that it had gone well. They were looking forward to Bella getting to know my parents soon and reminded me to be good to her.

Since Bella and the guys had to go over their schedules for the week, we didn't have time to talk about much more.

"My mom called and wanted to know when we'll be coming next weekend," I mentioned, between two bites.

Bella's eyes widened slightly, then she swallowed visibly. "You told your mother you're bringing me?"

"Yeah," I replied, a bit more casually than I was feeling. "She wants us to be there for a family dinner Friday night, and she asked if we were staying at the house or a hotel."

Not wanting to influence Bella's decision, I left the choice hanging in the air. She chewed slowly, contemplating the options.

"Won't she feel offended if you don't stay with them? I can go sleep at a hotel so I'm not in the way," she offered sincerely.

Setting down my sandwich on the desk, I took one of her hands in mine. "Baby, I won't waste a chance to spend one single night with you. I'll sleep wherever you will. We can stay in my old room if you like, or if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll book us into a hotel. It's your call."

Her gaze was locked on mine as she tried to make up her mind. "Will it be okay with your parents if we share a room under their roof? I don't want to be disrespectful."

I knew it was bad taste to mention ex-girlfriends, but considering Bella had an ex-husband and a child, I was sure in our case, it was a given we both had a past. "Bella, they never had a problem with my girlfriends staying with me. I can assure you, though, my mom remodeled my room, and you'll be the first woman to sleep in that bed with me." I said the last part with a smirk and Bella smiled with me.

"Okay, then. No hotel. You should spend as much time with your parents as you can."

I could tell she wasn't completely at ease with that decision, but accepted it. My mother was a very welcoming woman and usually made everyone feel at home. So, I had no doubt Bella would feel comfortable at their house.

We spent the rest of my break talking about who'd be at the party, what we could do while being in Seattle, and when she left — way too early for my liking — she let me know she'd be calling Alice later that day about wardrobe choices. To avoid making ourselves into spectacles again, we kissed goodbye behind the closed door of my office, and Bella promised she'd try to come over later that night.

****ITaV****

On Wednesday, I was looking through patients' files, making notes on necessary vaccinations that needed to be scheduled soon, when there was a knock on my door. I invited whoever it was to come in, and to my surprise, it was Jessica stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Dr. Cullen, can I talk to you in private for a second? There's something I think you should know about."

Her introduction had me surprised, but I motioned for her to take a seat. "Sure, Jessica. What can I do for you?"

She was visibly uncomfortable, but seemed determined to get out whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Dr. Cullen, I don't really know how to say this, but, after Bella Clearwater showed up here on Monday, there has been a lot of gossip going on. The nurses are running their mouths, and what they're saying isn't too nice." She was fidgeting around with the bracelet she wore on her right wrist, obviously torn between loyalty to her coworkers and her boss.

Leaning forward, I tried to show her I was listening and appreciated her coming to me. "What is it they're saying?"

"Well," she stopped, trying to find the right words. "Word is you and Bella are romantically involved. The girls are not too happy about it and say she's beneath you, and you should be careful not to be seen with her in public."

We were both quiet while I mulled over what Jessica had said. Of course, I'd noticed whispered conversations that suddenly stopped whenever I entered a room. I'd assumed they were running their mouths about whatever was going on with our patients' parents, and since I wasn't the least bit interested in gossip, I hadn't bothered listening to the shreds of conversation I was able to pick up. However, knowing my employees were badmouthing my girlfriend was a completely different story, and not at all acceptable.

Jessica appeared to take my silence as a bad sign and hurried to explain herself. "Dr. Cullen, please, don't misunderstand my motivation. I'm not here to snitch on my coworkers. They're all good at their jobs. I'm here because I've known Bella and Seth since grade school, and she doesn't deserve that kind of talk. She's the nicest, least selfish person I know, and after everything with Seth, I want her to be happy."

"Thank you, Jessica. I really appreciate your openness." I was quick to let her know. "I didn't think it was necessary to make an announcement, but just so you know, Bella and I are, in fact, in a relationship, and we're serious. I'll keep my eyes and ears open so I can intervene if things go too far. I don't want Bella to get hurt. And rest assured, we will keep this conversation confidential; no one will know you told me. Oh, and Jessica, please, call me Edward. You've proven yourself to be a real friend today."

"You're welcome, Edward," she replied sincerely.

I rose from my chair and led her to the door, smiling at her as I opened it.

After a smile of her own in return, she made her way back to the reception desk.

I'd expected some talk about my relationship status, but to be honest, I hadn't expected there to be personal jibes at Bella. For now, I decided to keep the new information to myself so I wouldn't worry her. But, at the same time, I wanted to take her out in public. She belonged to me now, and people should get used to seeing us together.

****ITaV****

That weekend, we'd made an agreement with Seth and Riley. For the past couple years, Bella was usually the one to stay home so the guys were free to go out whenever they wanted. Now, with her in a serious relationship for the first time, some adjustments had to be made to their former arrangement. We'd sat down together and come up with the solution that, unless there were special circumstances that demanded for a whole weekend — like my father's birthday — they'd get one night to go out and we got the other.

So, on Friday night, I took Bella out to a lovely restaurant Esme had recommended to me. It was the first time we were out in public as a couple, apart from the few times Bella and Maddie had accompanied me while walking Gizmo or I'd gone to the playground with them.

When I picked her up, she opened the door, dressed in a figure-hugging wrap dress that created a perfect cleavage and ended two inches above her knee. I was hard-pressed not to drag her across the street and into my bed to feast on her instead of going to dinner. However, this first public date was important to me, and I was proud to have her on my arm.

I noticed numerous heads turn to look at us when I led Bella to follow the hostess to our table, my hand securely on the small of her back. I couldn't help the proud smile on my face at having her there with me. We were lucky to get a table in a corner where I pulled out a chair for my girlfriend and took a seat beside her.

"This is nice. I haven't been here in a long time," Bella said, after I ordered us a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. "My dad brought us here after my high school graduation. It hasn't changed much."

She took an extended look around, and her face slowly scrunched up. I followed her gaze, only to notice several people who quickly turned their heads away when my eyes met theirs.

Apparently, people were interested in what was going on between Bella and me, but I wouldn't let that have any impact on our night. Reaching out, I took her hand in both of mine, effectively drawing her attention back to me.

"Hey, baby. Let them stare all they want. It's hard not to, seeing you're the most beautiful woman in the room." That earned me a shy smile and made me add, "How about we give them something worth looking at?"

With that, I leaned over and planted a long, deep kiss on her lips. I knew people were talking about us now, but they faded away with Bella so close to me.

"See, no one else matters."

This time, her answering smile was more confident.

We had a pleasant evening after that, even though I noticed the odd curious or jealous stare thrown our way. We shared an appetizer and tried each other's entrees, loving touches and lustful glances included.

When I wanted to order a dessert, Bella excused herself to the bathroom first. For a long while, I perused the menu, which offered countless varieties of cake, deliciously sounding ice cream dishes, and other choices that made it difficult to choose one or even two.

After sending the waiter away twice, telling him I was waiting for my girlfriend to return before I would order, I was starting to get antsy. Had Bella become sick? Had she had an accident on the way to the bathroom or back? If she were anyone else, I might even have considered her running out on me.

I was ready to jump out of my seat and take the risk of shocking some poor, unsuspecting women by barging into the women's restroom when Bella finally reappeared. Her tense expression as well as her hurried stride had me worried. She sat down next to me again, but when I tried to find out what was wrong, she placed her hand on mine and asked if we could please leave.

Not wanting the evening to end so soon, I decided to drive us to a spot where we could look down on the lights of Port Angeles instead of going home. Emmett and Rose had been frequent visitors to that spot during high school, but since I never dated during my visits, I'd never taken a girl there. However, I knew it was beautiful and quiet, and maybe Bella would tell me what was wrong once we got there.

The drive was rather tense with neither of us saying a word, our hands clasped together the whole time. Once we reached our destination, I turned to look into Bella's eyes, finding sadness and insecurity there.

"Baby, what happened in the bathroom?" I inquired quietly.

Averting her gaze, she turned her head to look out the windshield. "Nothing. I'm fine."

I squeezed her hand tighter. "No, you're not," I insisted. "You're rattled somehow. Come on; tell me what's going on."

She huffed once, her brow furrowed in what looked like annoyance. "It doesn't matter. I ran into someone, and she said something that was hurtful and completely out of line."

Bella didn't elaborate, and I didn't push her. There was one thing I needed to know, though. "Was it something about us?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sort of."

"You don't need to tell me, baby," I assured her. "I don't care what people think. I'm proud of you being my girlfriend, and I want people to know that. I don't care what they say. The only thing that matters is what you and I think. Do you agree with what she said?"

Bella's small smile gave me hope. "No, not at all."

"Then, it doesn't matter. There will always be people who gossip and talk bad. Let them. They can't come between us." I locked eyes with her for a moment, then I continued. "Now, forget about the petty woman. We're still on a date, and I want to kiss my girlfriend."

Leaning over the middle console, I touched my lips to hers, and it didn't take long until she opened her mouth to me, our tongues tangling hungrily. Our hands were touching and groping, and after a few minutes, Bella had climbed over to straddle me in my seat.

Slowly, button by button, she opened my shirt, not halting when she reached the waistband of my pants. Surprised by her forwardness, considering the time and place, I stopped her hands by carefully holding her wrists in place.

"Bella, wow! You sure you want to do this? This is only our second date." I added the last part playfully, needing to know she really wanted to go through with it.

Her wicked grin was all the reply I needed. "Who cares about those rules?" She laughed and ground herself against me. "There're a lot of things I've never done — like having sex in a car. Will you help me cross that off my bucket list?"

"Oh, baby, you bet!" I replied, attacking her neck and gripping her ass with everything I had.

The evening hadn't entirely gone as planned, but the ending was more than I could ever have thought out. And with Bella, as always, it was perfect.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** So, it was Jessica. And she meant well. But it seems like there are a lot of people around who don't. What do you think that woman in the restroom said to Bella? Those of you who guess correctly or even close will get an extended teaser for next chapter. For everyone else, here's a sneak peek:

… _Talk around the table died down instantly until my mother cleared her throat. "Your daughter? You have a child?" …_

Apparently Edward didn't tell his parents about Bella's family beforehand. Now, is that a good of bad reaction? Tell me what you think, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

Next week's chapter will probably be up a few hours later than normal, but I promise I'll post that day.

See you then.

xo Payton


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, but since ffn failed to deliver alerts or forward reviews or PMs, I had to make the decision to postpone posting. Two chapters ago, several readers weren't able to access the chapter I posted back then, which already resulted in a considerable drop in review numbers, so I didn't want to risk that again.

I'll let you get to reading in a sec. I just have to let you know who makes this story what it is. **LaPumckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar** make sure all my Is are dotted and my Ts are crossed and that my sentences don't run on for half a page, lol. I can't tell you how great those ladies are.

However, here's the long-awaited chapter where we meet Edward's parents. Enjoy.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 15

Over the week after Bella's and my first public date, the gossip around the practice about our relationship became louder. I hadn't yet decided how to approach the problem with my employees, but definitely planned to discuss the situation with Tom once we returned from our trip to Seattle.

I'd told him I was dating Bella shortly after we made up. Considering Maddie was our patient, I wanted to make sure there wasn't a conflict of interest. Just like my uncle, Tom thought very highly of Bella and reminded me to be good to her because she deserved it. I knew he wasn't one for gossip any more than I was, so I suspected he was oblivious to what our staff was whispering about in the staff room.

For now, all that mattered was Bella next to me in my car on our way to my parents' house. I could tell she was nervous, which was normal, so I tried to calm her down and reassure her everything would go well and my parents would love her. Why wouldn't they? She was beautiful, smart, and made me happier than I'd ever been.

It was quite a long drive, and we spent the time exchanging stories about our childhoods. About two and a half hours after we left Port Angeles, we drove up to my parents' house on Mercer Island.

I killed the engine and looked over to the passenger side to find a rather nervous Bella fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. That was when I realized today was a first for her — a significant one, probably. Considering she'd known Seth all her life, his father being her dad's best friend, she never had to meet his parents officially. And she never had another relationship — until now.

Reaching over to still her twitchy fingers, I tried to soothe her. "Hey, baby. Calm down. It's going to be all right. I'm sure my parents will love you." _Just as I do_ , I added in my head.

Ever since we'd cleared up my misconception, the words had been on the tip of my tongue. However, somehow I was afraid to say them out loud. I had no idea how she would react. Was it too soon? Too serious? What if she wasn't ready yet?

I pushed those thoughts away, concentrating on the moment.

Leaning over, I kissed her lips. "Come on, let's go inside. I'm sure my mom is eager to meet you finally. After all, you're making her only son very happy."

With a smile in her direction, I exited the car and walked around the hood to open Bella's door. I grabbed our bags out of the trunk, then took Bella's hand in mine, led her up the stairs, and opened the front door to let us into the house.

"Hello, we're here," I called out loudly, when I found the foyer empty.

Mouth-watering scents hung in the air, so I assumed my mom was in the kitchen, slaving over the stove. It didn't take long until she came hurrying around the corner.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you so much, honey!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, engulfing me in her typical, motherly hug.

Pulling her to me, I replied, "I missed you, too, Mom." I took a step back, placing my arm around Bella's waist. "Mom, this is Bella, my girlfriend."

My mother's eyes shone brightly as she took in the woman at my side.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," Bella greeted nervously, but my mom took a step forward and hugged my surprised girlfriend.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Elizabeth, but call me Liz, everyone does. I'm so happy to meet you at last." The warm smile on my mother's face seemed to relax Bella a bit.

"Thank you, Liz. I'm happy to meet you, too. Edward has told me so much about you. And you really have a beautiful home." Bella's cheeks flushed pink as she beamed at my mother.

Apparently, our conversation had reached my father's study as the door opened and the birthday boy himself joined our group.

"I thought I heard something," he greeted with a smile.

Giving him a short, manly hug, I said, "Happy birthday, Dad. I'm glad we're here. And I brought someone for you to meet. This is my girlfriend, Bella."

My dad beamed at her, and with an outstretched hand, he introduced himself. "Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ed."

Bella's blush was in full force when she shook his hand. "Hello, Ed. Happy birthday, and thank you for having me."

After that, my mom ushered us into the dining room, and while my father poured us all a cocktail, Alice and Jasper arrived. She greeted Bella as though she were her long-lost sister. A part deep inside me hoped they'd be sisters for real one day.

"Introducing the girlfriend, huh?" Jasper chuckled, pounding my back as a hello.

Responding with a half-hug, I whispered, "Yeah. She's important. I hope this weekend will go well."

Jasper nodded, and my mom took that moment to serve the starter.

"Go ahead and take your seats, otherwise the soup will go cold."

My dad sat at the head of the table, my mom at the end, Alice and Jasper on one side, and Bella and me on the other. We ate the first few spoons of my father's favorite broccoli-cream soup in silence until my mother started the inevitable interrogation.

"So, Bella, I don't think Edward told us what it is you do for a living." Her tone was innocent, but her curiosity was undeniable.

Bella swallowed to clear her mouth, then replied in my mother's direction. "I have a degree in Fine Arts from the University of Washington and work as a freelance illustrator for books — mostly children's books. Every now and then, I also teach a class at our community college."

The wide grin on my mother's face made my heart jump a beat. "A fellow teacher. And an artist, as well. I'm sure Edward told you I'm a literature professor at UW. To me, literature is also a form of art, so we're basically colleagues."

I could see the relief on Bella's face, and I was happy they were getting along so well. Next, my father asked if she was originally from Port Angeles, and Bella told him about Forks, her dad being Chief of Police, and her long-standing acquaintance with my aunt and uncle.

Even though my dad's law firm mostly specialized in family law, he was impressed with her father being in law-enforcement.

Things were going great, and we all settled into a nice round of small talk. Alice told Bella about the dress she'd chosen for her to wear to the party the next day, telling my parents how much of a coincidence it was that Bella had worn one of her designs to the gala a few months prior. Conversation flowed and everyone was having a good time until Bella answered the question about how we met. She told them we'd started to run into each other at a coffee house that she used to frequent after taking her daughter to kindergarten.

Talk around the table died down instantly until my mother cleared her throat. "Your daughter? You have a child?"

The question could have been mistaken for plain curiosity had I not known her well enough to detect a note of alarm in her voice.

Bella smiled proudly when she confirmed. "Yeah, her name is Maddie. She's five, and she absolutely adores Edward."

To make sure she didn't feel weird, I placed my hand on hers and winked. "She's the most beautiful, charming little girl. I'm sure you'll love her."

My mother forced a smile and looked at my father expectantly. He, in turn, focused on Bella with a serious expression. "Does Maddie have a father?"

"Sure she does," Bella replied unsuspectingly, while I had a haunch this wasn't going to go over well. "My ex-husband and I raise her together. He realized he was gay soon after Maddie was born and we got divorced, but we're still best friends. Maddie and I actually share a house with him and his boyfriend."

I heard a quick gasp from my mother, but didn't acknowledge it when I added, "Seth is a great dad, and he and Riley are solid. Maddie has a big, happy family."

My parents didn't comment on that, but from there, the warmth that had been evident between them and Bella cooled down considerably. I was certain everyone in the room was aware of that, but no one said another word about it as talk steered more toward my father's law firm, Alice's company, and my mother's course load. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but the increased tension was undeniable.

When it was time to go to bed, my mom attempted once more to discourage Bella from sleeping in my room.

"Bella, I sped up the remodeling of the guest room so it would be ready for you today."

It was lame, and I was starting to feel frustrated with her. "Mom, Bella's going to sleep in my room. I told you as much, so you didn't have to go through the hassle."

"I just thought —" she started innocently, but I cut her off.

"I know what you thought. Thanks, but no thanks. Good night, Mom." With a kiss to her cheek, I picked up the bags I had left in the foyer earlier and led Bella upstairs to my bedroom.

****ITaV****

"They're not happy with me," Bella stated sadly, as soon as the door closed behind us.

Setting down the bags, I closed the distance between us and pulled her against my chest.

"They were caught off guard. I've never dated a woman with a child before. And while my dad's a divorce lawyer, marriage is still a lifetime commitment when it comes to his private life. Give them some time and they will come around." I stroked her back to assure her it wasn't that bad, then remembered something. "My mom has never felt this kind of instant connection with any girl I introduced her to. She definitely likes you."

Bella sighed and took a step back. "Let's hope they'll come around sooner rather than later because the last half of this evening has been really awkward for me."

I kissed her lips passionately, and told her to get ready for bed. We hadn't spent a night together this past week, yet I was sure Bella wasn't up for any funny business after the evening we'd had.

****ITaV****

Breakfast Saturday wasn't as awkward, but still felt stilted. I was happy when I could take Bella out of the house to spend a day in the city together. I showed her my old stomping grounds, and she took me to a couple places that were important to her during college.

We had lunch at the deli near the hospital I'd told her so much about, and she couldn't help but agree the sandwiches were phenomenal.

We laughed a lot, enjoyed the chance to walk hand in hand or arm in arm without having people stare at us, and for once, were merely another couple.

When we returned to the house late that afternoon, my parents were already holed up in their room, getting ready for the party. I took a quick shower, then left the bathroom to Bella to get ready in peace while I took my time getting dressed.

I'd brought my favorite dark gray suit and a crisp, white shirt and combined it with the light gray silk tie Alice insisted I wore. I was putting in the cuff links my parents gave me for my graduation from med school when the bathroom door opened and out came a vision that took my breath away.

Bella had her hair loosely done up with several dark curls escaping that framed her beautiful face. She had applied only a little makeup that made her eyes twinkle and her lips appear plump and oh-so soft. The dress Alice had chosen for her was perfect. The upper part was an intricate lacy design over a satin bodice, tails of the lace overlapping with a flowing chiffon skirt that caressed her shapely hips and ended an inch above her knees. The silvery light gray color matched my tie perfectly.

It wasn't a sexy dress in the common sense of the word, but it hugged the curves of Bella's upper body just right, accentuating her delectable assets. I had to pick up my jaw from the floor when my gaze followed her mile-long legs to find the hottest strappy, high-heeled sandals on her dainty feet, dark red polish on her toenails topping off the beautiful picture in front of me.

"Wow!" It was all I could say as I stepped closer to her, carefully kissing her lips so I wouldn't smudge her lipstick. "I'll be so proud to show you off tonight."

"You're not looking too bad yourself," Bella replied with a bit of awe on her face.

Holding out my arm, Bella linked hers with mine, and I led her down the stairs and to the waiting limousine.

****ITaV****

Several guests had arrived already and were milling around, as Bella and I entered the ballroom filled with dozens of round tables, decorated in shades of white and silver. It wasn't difficult to spot the table that was reserved for family. Carlisle and Esme as well as Emmett and Rosalie were standing around it, waiting for the rest of the family to join them.

"Bella, Edward, it's so good to see you," Esme greeted us with a wide smile. "Bella, your dress … Rose, isn't it gorgeous?"

Rosalie, who was usually reserved when it came to new people, grinned at Bella conspiratorially. "Alice, right? That girl knows what she's doing."

I hugged my aunt and uncle hello then proceeded to do the same with my cousin and his wife before turning to my girlfriend. "Bella, you know Esme and Carlisle. This is my cousin and best friend, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie. Em, Rose, this is my girlfriend, Bella."

Weirdly, Emmett began to chuckle while Rosalie looked smug.

"We actually know each other," Rose replied. "Maddie and Lilly attended a play group together a couple years ago."

"Ed, you idiot! If you'd ever mentioned the name of the woman you were pining after, I could have cleared things up for you from the beginning."

I frowned at Emmett's remark, disappointed in myself because of my own stupidity. However, I didn't get the chance to respond because Alice and Jasper joined us then.

"Bella, you look fabulous in that dress. It appears as though I had you in mind specifically when designing that piece." Alice beamed and hugged Bella tightly.

"Thank you so much, Alice. When I called you to ask what to wear, I meant for you to give me a hint, not give me a dress." She blushed, clearly uncomfortable with my sister's generosity.

Alice grinned wickedly. "Oh, honey, it's my pleasure. I love dressing people. Esme, Rose, and Mom are wearing my designs, as well. And I'm sure my dear brother here doesn't mind this dress either."

She winked at me, then continued to greet the rest of our family.

We took our seats, and my parents joined us about half an hour later when all guests had arrived. Again, they were polite to Bella, but not overly welcoming. It bothered me to no end, but it was neither the time nor the place to hash it out with them. However, I was determined to confront them about their unacceptable attitude before we left in the morning.

Dinner was good, though a bit too fancy for my taste, but I guessed that was what one served when hosting a party for high-profile clients and business partners. After dessert, my parents got up to make their rounds with the guests, and though I wasn't particularly keen on socializing with the brand of people in attendance, I knew they expected me to mingle.

So, with Bella on my arm, I greeted my mother's friends, my dad's business partners, and numerous people I couldn't remember the names of for the life or me. Most of them were surprised when I introduced Bella as my girlfriend, since Jane had filled that role for the past four years. Regardless, they were all nice and friendly, complimenting her on her exquisite dress.

At some point, she excused herself to the restroom and left me standing alone, watching my parents dance together, laughing at something only they were privy to. Seeing how much they still seemed to love each other after thirty-five years of marriage, I hoped Bella and I would have the same thirty years from now.

Sadly, a voice that instantly grated on my nerves interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward, I haven't seen _you_ in a while."

I turned slightly to look at my father's so-called protégé. Mike Newton was the epitome of a sleazy lawyer. He was my age, and since he joined _Cullen and Partners_ three years ago, my father had taken him under his wing, treating him like the son following in his footsteps that he never had in me.

I couldn't stand the guy, yet, somehow he always acted as though we were best buddies. So, understandably, my voice was a bit harsh when I replied. "Mike, I'm sure you know I moved to Port Angeles a few months ago to have my own practice."

"Yeah, I heard. Your dad told everyone you made a step up the career ladder. Good for you. And I noticed you found yourself a pretty little distraction, as well."

Irritated, I raised my brows at him, prompting him to elaborate.

He chuckled with amusement. "I'm talking about Miss Clearwater. Or did she change her name back to Swan? I wouldn't know, as I never heard from her again after I had to tell her to seek advice from another law firm. The naïve little thing insisted on letting her faggot ex-husband walk all over her and her rights, so my former boss made me toss out her case. I wasn't too happy with that as I was working hard to get into her pants. But I guess she's frigid as a rock, seeing she didn't even acknowledge my advances. No wonder her husband sought his fun elsewhere."

The vein at the side of my neck was throbbing wildly, threatening to burst at the unbelievable bullshit Newton was spewing. And he continued with another round while I was holding onto my restraint by a thin thread, wanting nothing more than to deck him.

"She has a tight little ass and great tits. Surprising, as she has a kid. I'm sure she needed a good hard pounding to loosen her up a bit. Well, you don't seem too frustrated, so I guess she keeps you satisfied. But Edward, I can't believe you brought someone like her to this party. She's a pastime, something entertaining on the side. She's not a suitable match for someone like you. So, I hope you have your fun, get your dick wet as much as you can, then dump her before she can pull you down into the gutter with her and her fucked up family."

His smug, beady eyes that had been on me suddenly focused on something over my shoulder, and I whirled around to see what it was. Shocked and with my mouth cotton-dry I watched Bella stare at us with wide eyes, then turn on her heel and run out of the room.

I was torn between giving Newton the tongue-lashing he deserved and running after my girlfriend who had clearly heard enough of what he had dished out to make her flee. My instincts told me to punch the asshole in the face, but Bella was more important right now. So, without a look back at Mike, I hastened through the door and into the empty corridor that led to a side-exit.

"Bella," I called after her, but she didn't stop or slow down. "Bella, please wait!" I shouted, getting closer, but still, she didn't halt or turn around, wiping wildly at her eyes. I caught up with her, grabbing her wrist and stepping in front of her.

Her eyes were red and glassy, her bottom lip swollen from chewing on it. Without a word, she was pleading with me to let go of her so she could get out of there. When I wouldn't release her, she took a deep breath, then spoke in a shaky voice.

"I'm no good for you, Edward. I'm only making your life unnecessarily complicated and ruining your reputation. I don't want to destroy your career or come between you and your family. Please, let me go and no harm will be done."

My heart broke at the pain in her tone and eyes, and I realized the time had come to tell her how I truly felt about her. I needed to make her see she was so much more important to me than any idiot who thought he was a big shot, even more important than my parents were.

"I can't let you go," I stated calmly but firmly, weighing my next words carefully.

Bella sobbed, then pleaded. "You have to. I'll ruin everything you've worked so hard for."

With our gazes locked, I repeated. "I can't let you go, Bella." I released the death grip I had on her wrist, and instead, held her hand in mine, squeezing it tightly. "I can't let you go because I love you. I didn't want to tell you like this, but I've known since the night of the gala. I love you, and unless you can tell me convincingly that you don't feel anything for me, I won't ever let you go." I took her other hand and placed them both over my heart, covering them with one of my own, my other hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Mike Newton is the biggest egotistical asshole I know, and no one cares what he has to say. He's delusional and so wrong! You're exactly what I need, and you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tears were streaming down Bella's face at that point, and she sobbed uncontrollably. I hadn't told her to get any specific reaction out of her, and I hadn't expected her to say it back. However, her eyes shimmered with something other than pain now, and she swallowed another sniff when she said loud and clear, "I love you, too."

Without another thought, I crushed my lips to hers, probably bruising her with the intensity. She didn't seem to mind, though, because she gripped the lapels of my suit jacket and pulled me farther down to her. Our mouths fused in a kiss that said so much more than a thousand words, and when we pulled back, we were both breathless.

"Mike Newton —" Bella started, but I cut her off.

"Fuck Newton!"

"And your parents —" She tried once more, but I interrupted her again.

"I don't care about my parents, either. They'll come around. And even if not, it's their loss. You're the most important thing in my life — you and Maddie. Everything else fades into the background."

This time, she attacked my mouth with hers, and for several minutes, we kissed passionately, tugging at the other in desperation.

"Let's get out of here," I stated, when it became too much.

"We can't just leave, can we?" She sounded hopeful yet unsure.

"Of course, we can. Come on. We'll take a cab, and I'll text Alice with some excuse. They won't miss us."

At that, I grabbed her hand and we jogged out to the lobby. We caught a cab waiting in front of the exit, telling the driver to take us to my parents' house. Fuck everyone else. This night was about us.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** Awwww! They said it! Finally! What about the circumstances, though? Isn't Mike an ass? And what about Edward's parents? Is their concern understandable or are they being snobs? We'll see some more about them next chapter. Here's a little teaser:

… _My mother focused on the stove for a moment, sighed, and turned to look at me again. "I don't have a problem with her. Not personally. She's a nice woman; pretty, well educated, and interesting to talk to. But Edward, are you aware what you're getting yourself into?" …_

Doesn't sound too promising, does it? Will they be able to get over their differences? And will Edward mind? Tell me what you think, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_. There's a picture of Bella's party dress, too.

Now, have a great week. See you next Tuesday.

xo Payton


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hi there. Thank you all for coming back to read this. Since FF has been having problems with any kind or alerts, you should make sure you read last week's chapter. If not, go back and read it now as it's necessary to understand today's chapter.

Also, as always, I tried to reply to every review, and I think I managed, unless some didn't show up online. Again, since alerts don't work as they should, you may need to go to your inbox to find the PM. Of course, I can't reply to guest reviews. That hasn't changed. Sorry.

Before I can let you get on and read the actual chapter, I need to credit the three wonderful ladies who deserve much more than the title of pre-reader or beta. **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar** , you make this all worth reading in the first place. Thank you so much for your help and input.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 16

When I woke Sunday morning with Bella in my arms, I was more content than ever in my life. After we left the disaster that had been my dad's birthday party, I considered staying at the hotel for the night. Seeing how my parents had treated Bella, I didn't want to bring her back to their house. Then again, all our stuff was there, and doing the walk of shame Sunday morning wasn't high up on my to-do list.

At least the house was empty when we got back, so we could make as much noise as we desired when we officially consummated our love for the first time. And loud we were. After showing each other how much we loved one another, we fell into a deep, satisfying sleep.

Regardless of how much I wished we were at my house in PA or even at Bella's with the guys around, the reality was we were at my parents' house in Seattle, and I had an ax to grind with them. No matter the fact I wanted to stay in Bella's arms for the rest of the day, I had to make good use of the time she was still asleep so she wouldn't walk in on my talk with my mother and father. So, I carefully extracted myself from under her, took a quick shower, and made my way downstairs.

As I'd expected, my mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, honey," she greeted me, setting down a cup of coffee in front of me on the breakfast bar. "Is everything okay? We were disappointed you left so early last night."

I took a sip from my mug to gather my thoughts. "Something came up, and we had to go." If Newton hadn't told my parents what happened, I wasn't going to tattle on him and maybe even give them more ammunition.

"That's a shame. Everyone was so happy to see you. And several of our friends were sad Jane wasn't there."

And there was the main issue. "Mom, what's your problem with Bella?"

My mother focused on the stove for a moment, sighed, and turned to look at me again. "I don't have a problem with her. Not personally. She's a nice woman; pretty, well educated, and interesting to talk to. But Edward, are you aware what you're getting yourself into?"

I didn't get a chance to respond when my dad took the seat beside me, picking up where my mom left off. "Son, she has a child, which is complicated enough in and of itself. You can't just date and see where everything may go. You have to make things clear for her daughter from the beginning and proceed cautiously. I wouldn't put it past you to handle that. If the girl's father were out of the picture and you would eventually be able to step up and assume that position, it could all work out somehow. But with her biological father very much involved in her life on a daily basis, this is doomed to fail. You can't ever be her dad, and you won't ever have any say in anything concerning her life. Now, what if you stay together anyway, and you two have children of your own. How will that work? Have you even spent one serious thought on the future? Because, Edward, I can tell you, in the long run, there is none. If you stay together now, I'll bet everything I have you'll end up divorced within the first five years with a major custody battle on your hands involving your mutual children. And don't even get me started on what her exact family structure will mean for your reputation and your career. It's social suicide! So, you better break this off before too much damage is done."

At that, I jumped off my seat, fuming with rage.

"Do you even hear yourself? I thought I knew you two better, but from what I heard, you must be the two most prejudiced, stuck-up snobs I've ever met! I'm so glad Bella is still asleep and doesn't have to hear this crap. You listen to me and you listen good. I love that woman! She's the best thing that ever happened to me, and no Mike Newton or even you two, can change that. I tried to be without her, but I can't. And Maddie isn't a burden. She's a wonderful, added bonus. I'll take whatever place I can have in her life, and I don't see Seth and Riley being a problem. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't care what you think. If Bella will have me, I'll make her my wife. And I want to give Maddie siblings. If you two won't rethink the way you're treating the woman I love and soon, you'll be on the sidelines of our life. You won't be invited to my wedding, nor will you have an actual relationship with my children if you don't make an effort to get to know their sister and give my wife a chance." I took a deep breath. "I'm not staying in this house any longer."

Giving them a hard stare, I finished. "I'm not going to tell Bella what we talked about, but I'm taking her out for breakfast on our way home. I won't expose her to your rejection anymore. So, you either both rethink your position and make a real effort, or we're done."

Without another word, I turned around and walked upstairs to wake Bella.

Sadly, or maybe thankfully, I found her sitting on the end of the bed, already dressed in jeans and a blouse, busy putting on her boots.

"Hey," she greeted. "I was just about to come down. Is breakfast ready?"

"Well, um, I thought about it, and I think we should head home early and stop for breakfast on the way. Then we could do something with Maddie this afternoon."

I tried to sound nonchalant, but Bella's furrowed brow proved I wasn't completely successful.

"Won't your parents mind us leaving so soon?"

"No, it's fine. I already talked to them, and they understand."

She didn't dwell on her doubts, and instead picked up her toiletry bag and stuffed it in her suitcase.

I grabbed our luggage and led the way down the stairs where my mother and father hurried into the foyer when they heard us. They appeared to be disappointed I was actually making good on my threat to leave, but they handled it with grace.

"Bella, it was nice meeting you. Have a safe trip home," my mother said, shaking Bella's hand.

I couldn't stop my mind from going back to Friday night, how Liz Cullen had beamed and hugged my girlfriend. How quickly things could change. I didn't miss the lack of "hope to see you soon" or something along those lines. I was sure neither did Bella, but she was either too shocked or too polite to comment.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," she replied, then turned to my father. "And thanks for the invitation to your birthday party. I hope you had a great night."

My dad also shook her hand. "Thank you for coming, Bella. Goodbye."

To save face in front of Bella, I gave my mother a fast, one-armed hug, nodded at my father, and said, "Goodbye." Opening the front door, I followed Bella outside without one look back.

****ITaV****

We'd been on our way for about an hour — in complete silence — when Bella spoke up. I'd been deep in thought, furious with the way my parents had treated the woman I loved. I was sure I'd squeezed her hand more than once when I was particularly frustrated, but she'd let me work it out on my own, not saying a word until now.

"Your parents don't approve of me."

It was a quiet, almost whispered statement, sounding resigned rather than sad.

I reacted with a sharp intake of breath, but then felt somewhat relieved to see a diner a few yards ahead on the side of the road. Not answering her just yet, I pulled in front of the building and gave Bella's hand another, hopefully reassuring, squeeze.

"Come on. Let's have breakfast."

Bella didn't look happy, but I couldn't have expected her to. Regardless, she let me lead her inside, where we were seated in a booth by the window. After placing our orders, the chipper waitress left us alone.

I took both of Bella's hands in mine and tenderly stroked her fingers.

"What did your parents say to you this morning that made you rush out like that?" she asked, beating me to the punch with her question.

"I didn't want to tell you." To strengthen myself, I lifted her hands to my lips and placed a tender kiss on the back of each one. "They basically think we won't last because it's too hard for me to have a relationship with a woman who has a child. They're worried about my place in Maddie's life and that it will be a major point of contention between us. On top of that, they're worried about my reputation — the fact you're living with Seth and Riley and people talk."

It almost pained me physically to tell her all that, but she had a right to know, and I wanted to be honest with her.

In reaction, her gaze fell from mine to our clasped hands as she quietly replied. "People _are_ talking. At the restaurant, at your practice, and at school, too. Maybe your parents are right..."

A tear slid down her cheek and landed on the tabletop in front of her. In a second, I slipped out of my seat across from her and slid in next to her, wrapping her in my arms.

"No, they're not right! And I don't care what people say. Let everyone talk as much as they want." I gritted my teeth. "They can all go to hell. The only person whose opinion I really care about is Maddie — and to some degree Seth and Riley. Everything else is up to us. Yes, this is all a bit unconventional, but we'll work it out. I can handle a little gossip. Today, we're the hot piece of news, tomorrow someone gets caught cheating on their spouse, and we'll be forgotten. If you want to, I'll move us to the end of the earth to get away from it all, but I doubt it would make you happy."

I took her chin between my thumb and index finger, and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "I can handle all of that. My sister loves you. My aunt and uncle love you. Hell, even Rosalie likes you. Tom threatened to hurt me if I hurt you. It's sad, but I can live without my parents in my life. Damn it, I can live without anyone in my life. The only person I can't live without is you. I tried, remember? But I can't."

Bella's eyes were full of tears, but she smiled a brilliant smile. "I love you, Edward Cullen. And everyone else can kiss my ass."

****ITaV****

We reached Port Angeles early that Sunday afternoon. After the waitress broke up our making out like teenagers, we ate our breakfast and were back on the road within half an hour.

Maddie, who hadn't expected us home until dinnertime, came running out of the house to greet us excitedly, Gizmo hot on her heels. We hugged them hello, then relieved Seth and Riley from babysitting duty. They assured us they'd had a great time, but weren't too unhappy to have a couple hours to themselves before the weekend ended.

Seth seemed to notice something had happened, but Bella insisted everything was fine and ushered him out of the house.

"So, what do you want to do, honey?" I asked Maddie, once it was only the three of us left at the house.

****ITaV****

It was a nice, sunny day and we ended up at the boat haven, watching boats go in and out, as we licked ice cream.

Bella stood a bit to the side, chatting with an old friend she'd run into. Gizmo had a great time running back and forth between the bench we sat on and Bella, trying to get a taste of our ice cream.

"Can I ask you something?" Maddie spoke up, mouth smeared with chocolate. She was the cutest sight I'd ever seen.

"Sure, honey. You can ask me anything," I replied, waiting for what was to come.

She seemed to think about what to say, then looked up at me with bright eyes. "Daddy said that now that you and Mommy are together, I don't have to call you _Dr._ Edward anymore." Apparently, she wasn't sure what to make of her father's words.

I thought about it, and decided it didn't matter. "Maddie, you can call me whatever you like. You can continue calling me Dr. Edward, or just Edward. I'll tell you a secret. Since it's you, I'd even let you get away with calling me Eddie." Then I had an idea. "What do you call Riley, Maddie?"

She looked at me as though I were a little dense. "I call him Riley, of course. That's his name."

I mulled that over, feeling as though she should have some kind of special name for me. Then I remembered there was one nickname Alice called me when she was a toddler that she never used again after starting school.

"You know, when my sister was still a little girl, she couldn't say my name properly, and she ended up calling me Teddy. It's a nickname for Edward." I smiled and took her little hand in mine. "I actually liked that a lot. It would be really special to me if you'd call me Teddy."

Maddie beamed, and threw herself at me, wrapping her little arms around my neck. It took me a second to react, but then I slung my arms around her and pulled her tiny body toward me.

That moment, Bella returned and took a seat next to me. "Hey, what's going on here?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Dr. Edward said I could call him Teddy. No one else is allowed to do that."

Bella seemed a bit surprised, but the sparkle in her eyes proved she knew how happy I was. As Maddie got comfortable on my lap, Bella reached out and gave my hand a squeeze, mouthing a silent, "Thank you."

****ITaV****

On our way back to the Clearwater house, we got pizza and ate it right out of the box with Maddie recounting her weekend with the guys and Bella telling her about the party in Seattle, embellishing the little things, leaving out the drama.

As soon as Maddie finished eating, she got up and ran into the living room, returning with a DVD.

"Mommy, Mommy, can we watch my favorite movie?" She waved the _Frozen_ DVD in the air enthusiastically, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Bella smiled indulgently. "Sure we can, sweetie. But let me walk Edward out first."

Maddie's expression fell a bit. "But Mommy, Teddy can watch with us."

With an apologetic look, Bella replied, "Maddie, Edward hasn't been home since Friday. I'm sure he has things to do. And he has to go to sleep early tonight because he has to work tomorrow."

Maddie's face lit up once more. "Teddy can sleep here, Mommy." She turned to me. "Teddy, please, stay and watch _Frozen_ with us. Mommy has a big bed, and she sleeps in it all alone. She can share with you."

There weren't words for what that invitation meant to me, coming from Maddie so naturally like that. She wanted me around to take part in something that was clearly a family activity. I felt as though she had given her blessing for Bella and me to be together.

My grin must have been a mile wide when I answered her. "If it's all right with your mom, I'll stay."

Bella's smile matched my own, and after a quick jog over to my house to get pajamas, a toothbrush, and a few other necessities, I returned to spend the evening with my two favorite girls.

********ITaV*********

 **A/N:** Wasn't that sweet? Maddie to the rescue in uncomfortable and unresolved situations, lol.

To all of you who were pissed at Edward for not speaking up and defending Bella earlier, I hope you're satisfied with the speech he gave his parents. They won't be allowed into their lives again unless they make an effort.

As for the nickname, I was so happy to see a few of you guess right on Facebook because I had a hard time deciding and wasn't completely happy going with "Teddy." Do you like it?

So, next week we'll do a little time jump. Here's a teaser:

… _Her small brows furrowed in confusion. "Don't you want to marry my mommy?" …_

Does he? Tell me what you think, here or on Facebook in my group Payton79's Fanfiction.

See you next chapter.

xo Payton


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hi and thanks for coming back. I'm sorry I'm posting late today, but I'll explain the reason for that in the A/N at the bottom.

Again, this FF failed to send out consistent reviews last week, please make sure you read chapter 16 before continuing to this one.

Some time has passed in the story since the last chapter, but Edward will update you on what happened in the meantime ;).

Thank to my wonderful team: **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** and **Midnight Cougar** , for their tireless efforts to make this story readable. I owe you big time! However, please don't hold them responsible for any mistakes as I made some rather last minute changes to the chapter that they haven't even seen yet ;).

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 17

"You have ten more minutes, then the Crowley kids are next. Six other appointments plus the emergencies, then the weekend can begin," Jessica let me know when I returned from lunch. I thanked her and made my way into my office.

Spring had arrived in Port Angeles, and Bella and I planned to make good use of the nice weather we were promised for the next couple days. Seth and Riley were away for the weekend, so we didn't have to consider any plans they might have — not that there had ever been a problem.

Several months had passed since my father's birthday, and we'd all established sort of a routine. After Maddie's initial invitation for me to stay over on our movie night, Bella and I had spent all but a handful of nights together — at either her house or mine. The guys had been nothing but supportive of our intensifying relationship, and we really were one big, happy family.

In contrast to that, it had been a difficult time for my relationship with my parents. In fact, since we'd left their house, there had been radio silence between us. I'd spent Thanksgiving, which had been only a couple weeks later, with Bella, Maddie, and their folks. It was a lively affair, and I felt completely accepted and welcomed in their midst.

When Christmas rolled around, I'd heard from Alice that my parents had decided to go on a cruise instead of sitting at home alone. Alice and Jasper had plans to go to Texas to stay with his family, and since I wasn't on speaking terms with my mother and father, it was a given I was staying in Port Angeles for the holidays. Bella and Maddie attended Esme and Carlisle's annual Christmas Eve party with me, and the three of us, together with Seth and Riley, sat around the tree at the Clearwater house in our reindeer-themed pajamas on Christmas morning. It was the most perfect holiday I'd ever had.

Alice and Jasper came to join us for New Year's Eve, and we had a little dinner party at the house with Jake and Leah, and Bella's friend, Angela, and her husband Ben. Maddie was the only kid and the star of the evening, enjoying her spot as center of attention.

On my mother's birthday in February, I finally decided to give her a call, even though we hadn't talked since that fateful day in October. I'd planned to say a quick "Happy Birthday," then end the call, but was surprised to find my mother making a first step toward me, inviting Bella, Maddie, and me to Seattle to get to know each other. I was stunned to say the least, but refused to bring Maddie into a possibly hostile situation. So instead, I invited my parents to PA where they could stay at either my house or a hotel. They ended up spending a weekend at my house in early March, while I stayed over at Bella's to give them and us some much-needed space.

While I had been more than apprehensive about their visit, things actually went quite well. It turned out they didn't stand a chance to avoid falling for Maddie's charms, and when they left, they hugged Bella as well as me and promised to keep in touch and be back soon. I doubted we'd ever again be as close as we once were, but at least they made an effort to be part of my life.

On the professional side of things, after I made an announcement to my staff that Bella and I were in a serious relationship, and that disrespecting her or Maddie would result in a formal disciplinary warning that could lead to dismissal, gossip around the practice died down immediately and work became much easier.

I had five more minutes until the afternoon consultations began, and I decided to make a quick call to Bella to confirm my list of things I was supposed to pick up on my way home later. Surprisingly, her phone rang six times before she answered; her voice tense with stress.

"Hey, Edward. I needed to talk to you, too, but I don't have time right now. My editor called, and I have to leave for Seattle within the hour to make it to a meeting for a new book. It seems the author is only in town until tomorrow, and she wants to meet me and talk about her visions for the illustrations. I'll have to cancel our plans for today. I'm sorry."

Bella sounded out of breath and rather frustrated when she continued. "However, for the past hour, I've been making phone calls to every damn person I know to find someone to pick up Maddie from kindergarten and keep her until I can be home tomorrow morning. With Seth and Riley out of town, I'm in a bit of a fix. My dad works the night shift. Sue is sick. Jake and Leah don't answer their damn phones. And Angela is throwing up day and night since she found out she's pregnant two weeks ago. So, she and Ben can't take Maddie either. What am I gonna do? I guess I'll have to turn down the job."

I'd listened to her rant without interrupting her, but when she said those last few words, I started to feel exasperated with her. "Are you sure you asked everyone that could come into consideration?"

She huffed. "I have. She, at least, has to know the person, and I asked everyone she's ever spent time with."

Disappointed she clearly hadn't considered me, I replied as calmly as I could. "You haven't asked me."

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems, Edward. Maddie needs to be picked up by four, and I know you have patients scheduled until six. I can't expect you to close early or something. This is not your problem."

That last statement offended me, but I kept my cool, already forming a plan in my mind. "Baby, this is as much my problem as it is yours. And I'll take care of it. Inform the school that I'll be the one picking up Maddie, and everything will be fine. I'll take care of her, and you don't have to worry about anything. If you're back by lunch tomorrow, we can take Maddie somewhere special."

"You sure?" Bella still sounded hesitant, but relieved at the same time. "I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. We're partners, and partners help each other. Now, go get ready and drive safely. Call me when you get there."

"Thanks, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now hurry."

We hung up, and I called for Jessica to let her know there was a small change of plans.

****ITaV****

"So we're really going to have a sleepover tonight?" Maddie asked enthusiastically from the backseat of my Volvo when we made our way from kindergarten back to the practice. Luckily, I had invested in a booster seat a couple months ago after we'd had to take Bella's car a few times because it was too much of a hassle to switch her seat to my car.

As soon as she spotted me in the doorway, she started toward me, her excitement endearing when she wrapped her little arms around my legs. Picking her up was a first for me, but apparently, she didn't mind. Thanks to Bella calling the school before taking off, they didn't give me a hard time and simply handed over Maddie's stuff to me so we could leave.

"Sure, honey. I have to work for a bit more, then I'll take you home and stay with you until your mom gets back from Seattle."

Tom Gerandy had officially gone into retirement at the end of last year, but he was still available whenever I needed him to fill in for me every now and then. It was a lucky coincidence he'd come in earlier that afternoon to take care of some leftover paperwork. When I asked him to cover several of my patients, so I could pick up Maddie, he was happy to do it.

I'd made a detour to my house to get Gizmo on my way to the school. Maddie would have to spend a couple hours in my office, and with my puppy around, she wouldn't be bored.

I left the two of them to play, asking Jessica to check on them occasionally, but it went surprisingly well. When my last patient left, I found Maddie playing on the jungle gym in the waiting room, Gizmo lying in a corner, not taking his eyes off her for a second.

"Ready to go home?" I spoke up after watching them for a few minutes.

Maddie climbed down, then skipped over to me. "Yeah, Teddy, let's go home."

****ITaV****

The drive home was short, and Maddie chattered away about who liked whom in kindergarten and who had a fallout and wasn't allowed to play together anymore. It was cute, even if I didn't know most of those kids apart from her recounts.

When we reached our street, I parked the car in my driveway, telling Maddie I'd quickly pack some things so we could go over to her house for the night. Even though I spent most nights with Bella, and the majority of them at her house, I still didn't have anything but a spare toothbrush and the odd T-shirt I forgot occasionally over at their house. That, in itself, was becoming more annoying with each passing day. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to address the issue with Bella, let alone how to solve it.

A disappointed Maddie pulled me out of my thoughts. "Can't we sleep at your house tonight? Like a real sleepover? I love having sleepovers with Grandma Sue and Aunt Leah." She had her bottom lip pushed out in a pout, and though I knew it would be more convenient for us to stay at the Clearwaters' house, I decided to give in to Maddie's request.

It took us about an hour to pack her things, haul them across the street, and set up the guest room for her. Then I drew her bath and let her splash around while I cooked her favorite, "pasghetti" and meatballs. I helped her dress in her cute Minions pajamas, and we had dinner together. I'd promised her a DVD night, but after cleaning up the kitchen, I put on Nickelodeon while I took a hurried shower.

However, when I emerged from my en-suite bathroom in only my boxer briefs, I was surprised to find Maddie sitting on my bed Indian style.

"What are you doing here, honey?" I asked. I turned away from her, pulling open the top drawer of my dresser to get some sweats and a T-shirt.

There might have been a dull thud as something hit the carpet, but I didn't notice it until Maddie scrambled off the bed, picking up whatever had fallen to the floor. In a hurry no longer to stand almost naked in front of a five-year-old, I didn't pay her much attention while getting dressed, but when I heard a click, I whirled around to find her on the bed, a small, black velvet box in her hand, the lid open.

"What a pretty ring," she marveled at what she had found inside. "Is that for my mommy?"

Her big brown eyes were on me, waiting for confirmation, but I was at a loss for words. The delicate yellow gold ring with the intricate leaves and small diamonds around the band and the one-carat diamond in the center had been my great-grandmother's engagement ring. My maternal grandfather then gave it to my grandma who gave it to me to put it on the finger of the love of my life when the time came.

There was no doubt in my mind that woman was Bella. However, I wasn't so sure she wanted to marry me. Over the past two months, I'd tried to broach the subject carefully several times, and every time, Bella answered evasively. She didn't outright say she didn't want to get married again, but I'd gotten the distinct feeling the subject made her more than uncomfortable. I wanted her to be my wife, I wanted to live with her and Maddie, and I wanted it sooner rather than later. Sadly, though, I couldn't see either happening in the near future.

I couldn't plan a proposal when I had to fear Bella running away screaming, or heaven forbid, break up with me because she felt we didn't want the same things. Regardless, about a month ago, I'd taken the ring out of the safety deposit box I'd stored it in and had it cleaned and inspected, just to be prepared in case Bella gave me any indication she wanted to marry me, too.

I'd been in my own head, longer than I should have, and the little girl in front of me was waiting for a reply. Of course, I could hardly tell her any of my earlier thoughts, yet I had to give her an answer.

Determinedly, I took a seat beside her, wrapping my hand around hers that held the ring box.

"This ring is very old. It belonged to my great-grandmother. My great-grandfather gave it to her when she agreed to marry him. She passed it on to my grandma who gave it to me," I explained calmly.

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. "Will you give it to my mommy?"

I took a deep breath, trying to come up with the right words. "You know, it's a ring a man gives to the woman he wants to marry."

Her small brows furrowed in confusion. "Don't you want to marry my mommy?"

That took the wind out of my sails. This was the most difficult and delicate conversation I'd ever had with a child. No matter how I thought this was inappropriate and that she shouldn't know, I couldn't lie to her.

"Of course, honey. I love your mommy very much, and I really want her to be my wife. But your mommy was married before — to your daddy — and I'm not sure she wants to get married again."

She looked at me with a duh expression. "Why don't you just ask her?"

Why couldn't everything be as easy as it appeared to be to a five-year-old? And how could I explain to her how difficult an issue this whole thing was?

"I'm not sure you're old enough to understand this, but that's not a question you _just ask_ someone. For a man and woman, a proposal — that means to ask someone to marry you — is a very important thing. You want to make it special, romantic. Do you know what romantic means?"

Despite being a pediatrician, I was completely out of my depth here and had no idea if Maddie was able to understand what I was trying to say.

When her eyes lit up and her face got a dreamy expression, I was sure she had an idea of what I was talking about.

"Of course. Romantic is when Lady and the Tramp eat the pasghetti. Or when Robin and Maid Marian walk through the forest that's lit up by all the fireflies. Oh, and when Aladdin and Jasmine fly on the magic carpet and the song plays. That's soooo romantic."

I had no doubt her view on romance was shaped by classic Disney movies, but that she pretty much got the essence of the idea was a surprise to me.

"You're right. All those things are considered romantic. And you know, I have to come up with something just as special for your mommy when I ask her to marry me."

Maddie looked at me for a while longer with a contemplative look on her face, then she closed the ring box and handed it back to me.

"I hope you'll ask Mommy soon. I can't wait to wear a pretty dress and be a flower girl."

With that, Maddie jumped off the bed. "Come on, Teddy, you promised to watch a movie with me."

She grabbed my hand, and after I'd stuffed the ring back into my drawer, she pulled me with her to the living room.

****ITaV****

Some time, in the middle of the night, I felt the bed dip beside me, and a warm body snuggled up against my side. In my state of semi-sleep, I first thought it was Maddie, who'd had a nightmare or woke up and felt scared in a strange bed. However, the body was a good bit taller than Maddie and a lot softer.

It only took me a second to wake fully once I realized it was Bella in my arms.

"Hey, baby. I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow?" My voice sounded scratchy from sleep.

"That was the plan, but we finished up around ten, so I decided to surprise you and drive home instead of staying the night in a hotel."

Bella and I had talked on the phone when she'd arrived in Seattle, and I'd told her about the change of sleepover venue. Bella was okay with the decision, thanking me several times for doing this for her. We'd ended the call making plans for the next day once she returned.

I pulled her closer, trying to convey how happy I was to have her home instead of having to spend the night alone.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Maddie today. I really didn't know who else to ask."

I wanted to leave that discussion for a later time, but with Bella thanking me again for something that should have been a given, I couldn't hold back any longer.

"You didn't ask me. I offered. And I have to admit, I was very disappointed about that."

Bella stiffened in my arms for a second, then she shifted, and I could faintly see her eyes in the dim moonlight.

"I didn't want to bother you," she muttered, her gaze pleading with me not to be upset with her.

To ease her distress, I placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "You could never bother me, baby. I am your boyfriend and your partner, and I love you. I want to be the first person you call when you need help with anything. I realize Seth is Maddie's father, and Riley has been in her life longer than I have, so when it comes to your daughter, they might be the first people on your list, but whenever they're not around or with anything else, I want your first call to go to me. It hurt me not to be considered as a person to call when you needed help today."

She snuggled closer and pulled herself into my chest as hard as she could. "I'm sorry you felt that way. I didn't mean it like that. Since I was fifteen, it's been Seth and me. After the divorce, I learned to rely on myself a lot. I have to get used to not being on my own anymore. I promise to accept your help and try to come to you with my problems and worries, but it might take some time."

Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I kissed the top of her head. "That's all I can ask for. I'm here for you, and I won't go anywhere. So let me help you carry your burdens. And in this case, I loved spending time with Maddie by ourselves."

I had enjoyed the day with Maddie a lot. For the first time, she and I had been alone for more than an hour. It gave us the chance to form a much stronger bond than we had in the past.

"I'm glad it worked out," Bella whispered, then a heartfelt yawn escaped her.

"It did. Now, let's get some sleep. I'm sure the little lady will wake us sooner than we'd like."

I resettled on my back with Bella's head on my chest and her arm around my waist. Even though I wasn't sure if she was ready to get married or if she ever would be, that night, with Bella in my arms, in my bed, and the little girl I loved like my own daughter sleeping in the next room, my life felt perfectly happy.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** Ah, wasn't that sweet? So Maddie got her answer. Teddy does want to marry her mommy. He just doesn't know how to ask her. If you're interested in a pic of the ring, I'll post it in my FB group.

So, what's next you ask? Here's the teaser:

… " _Whatever Maddie planned here, it's definitely sweet and romantic. The lights, the food, the music. She must have gotten Seth to plug her iPod into the stereo so she could play her Disney playlist for us." …_

What could this mean now? Tell me what you think here or on Facebook in my group Payton79's Fanfiction.

Now, sadly, I have to tell you something. My mom has just been diagnosed with cancer this past week and as chemo starts soon, the next weeks will probably be hard on her, and in turn on me, too, which is the reason this update is late, as well. I'll try hard to keep up my update schedule, but I can't make any promises. Also, I'll try to keep up my routine of replying to all your reviews, but please, don't be upset if I don't get to it. If you ask any specific questions, I'll reply to those reviews first and foremost, but know, even if I don't get to yours, I still appreciate every one of you sharing their thoughts with me.

See you next chapter.

xo Payton


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hi! First of all, thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the comforting, heart-felt words and well wishes for my mom. After all preparations have been finished, chemo is going to start this week, and we're hoping she'll handle it as well as can be expected.

I'm sorry I didn't post a teaser on _Facebook_ this week, but there wasn't any interesting part of this chapter I could post without giving away more than I intended to. This is one of my favorite chapters, and I hope you'll love it as much as I do.

I'm pretty sure you definitely wouldn't love it without the input of **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar**. I'm nothing without you, ladies.

Now, let's see what's going on.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 18

Bella did her best to include me in her decisions and clue me in on her worries and fears. I could tell it wasn't easy for her, and a time or two, I had to pry out of her what was wrong. However, the topic of marriage hadn't come up again.

About two weeks after the sleepover, Maddie came knocking on my door. She handed me a card she had made herself, inviting me to dinner that Saturday, and instructed me to dress up, complete with suit and red tie. I had no idea what she had planned, but decided to play along anyway.

So, after making sure Gizmo had everything he needed for the night, I made my way across the street dressed in a dark gray suit, white dress shirt, and a new red tie. When I knocked on the door, Seth greeted me wearing black slacks and a white shirt with a dishtowel slung over his left forearm.

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen. Your table is all set," he said in greeting, amusement in his tone and expression.

Not giving me any chance to react, he walked off, beckoning me to follow him. Confused and intrigued, I did. Through the living room and the French doors, we arrived on the deck, which looked nothing as I was used to. The regular patio furniture was nowhere in sight, and in their place was a round bistro table, decked out in red and white checkered tablecloth with a wine bottle-turned-candle-holder in the middle. A string of twinkling lights was wrapped around the railing and several more were hung over the whole deck, creating a glowing night sky above. Soft music played from the speakers on the walls, and while I didn't know the song, it somehow reminded me of my childhood.

When I turned around to look at Seth, he smiled. "Your date will join you shortly." Then, with a small bow, he left.

I took in my surroundings once more, noticing the song change to another that was also familiar, yet I couldn't name it. A few minutes later, the door opened, and when I looked over my shoulder, I was surprised to find Bella stepping out, dressed in a beautiful red dress that hugged her figure just right.

"Hi," I greeted her, still confused as I kissed her lips gently. "I thought I was waiting for Maddie."

"To be honest, I have no idea what we're doing here. My daughter told me to, and I quote, 'wear the pretty red dress and look nice.' So, that's what I did. I had no idea you'd be waiting here."

That was when she glanced around and gasped. "Wow! They went to a lot of trouble to set this up."

"They sure did," I agreed. "So, milady, I guess we should take a seat."

With my hand on the small of her back, I led Bella over to the table, pulling out the chair that faced away from the glass doors. She sat down, and I took a seat across from her. A moment later, Seth reappeared with a bottle of red wine in his hand, pouring us both a glass, then doing the weird bowing thing again before walking inside the house.

"So, this was all Maddie's idea?" Bella asked, after taking a sip from her glass.

Doing the same, I replied, "It appears so. She came over Thursday night, and handed me an invitation she made herself. It said to come over for dinner tonight and to dress up. I actually expected a tea party with Maddie and her dolls or something along those lines."

Bella pulled up one eyebrow in challenge. "Does that mean you were disappointed to spend the evening with me instead of my five-year-old daughter?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I answered, "Yeah. I was looking forward to some Maddie-Teddy time, but I think I can make do with you." I grinned at her, and she scowled playfully in return.

She was about to say something when the door opened and Seth stepped out with two plates. Upon reaching the table, he set them down in front of us. I was surprised, once again, which seemed to be the theme of the night. Instead of some fancy food, there were big helpings of spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs on both our plates.

"Seth, what's going on?" Bella asked her ex-husband as he started his retreat into the house.

He smirked. "Enjoy your meal." Then he winked at me as he closed the door behind him.

Shaking her head, Bella wound a couple strands of spaghetti around her fork and took a first bite. "Hmmm," she moaned. "It's really good."

I cast my bewilderment to the side and decided to go along with whatever was happening. And I had to agree; the food was definitely good. In a way, I was reminded of something, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. So, I let it slide.

"Whatever Maddie planned here, it's definitely sweet and romantic. The lights, the food, the music. She must have gotten Seth to plug her iPod into the stereo so she could play her Disney playlist for us."

Again, in the back of my mind, something started nagging me — as though I should've known what it all meant. The most annoying part was that I wasn't able to grasp it.

Bella and I finished our spaghetti while talking about the week we'd had and what our plans were for the next. At one point, Seth reappeared, and after he bent over to pick up his waiter's cloth he dropped by my feet, exchanged our empty dinner plates for a smaller one with a piece of delicious-looking chocolate cake, which he placed in the middle of the table.

With one look, I realized there was only one fork, so one of us was supposed to feed the other. Grinning at that idea, I picked up the utensil, speared a mouthful of cake on it, and offered it to Bella. She smirked right back, leaned forward, and wrapped her full lips around the fork, moaning quietly at the taste.

"Wow! This is the best chocolate cake I've ever had."

The look of bliss on Bella's face paralyzed me. It reminded me so much of the expression she had when she climaxed that it took me a moment to pull out of it and taste the cake for myself. I had to hand it to Seth and Maddie; it was definitely the best cake ever.

One song ended and a new one began, which somehow caused Bella to chuckle. I gazed at her questioningly, and she smiled.

"I have no idea how many times I've heard that song over the past two weeks. Maddie has been playing it on repeat for hours every day."

I listened intently, and I knew I'd heard it before. "What is it?" I asked with fascination.

"Oh, it's _A Whole New World_ , the song from the movie _Aladdin_. You know, they sing it during the magic carpet ride," Bella informed me, and all of a sudden, things started to fall into place in my mind.

The round table with checkered tablecloth and spaghetti with meat balls was from the movie _Lady and the Tramp_. The twinkling lights looked like the fireflies from Disney's _Robin Hood_. That song was even more special than all the others we'd heard. Instantly, the scales fell from my eyes. We were smack dab in the middle of Maddie's idea of romance.

She'd set it all up with the help of her dad to provide what I told her was needed to propose to her mother. The table and chairs were even set up on an Oriental rug. They had carefully and lovingly planned and executed everything, to create the perfect frame of what I'd told her a proposal should be like.

Was Seth in on it? Had he just helped her do something nice for Bella and me, or did he know the details of her plan? Then I remembered a conversation I'd had with him a couple weeks ago.

… _I'd gone over to watch a game with Seth while Bella was out shopping with Maddie, and Riley was working late. We'd had a few beers, and the Seahawks were in the lead when Seth turned toward me and conversationally said, "So, you and Bella have been together for a while now. And you more or less live together, even though in two separate houses. Are you planning to make an honest woman out of her any time soon?"_

 _Shocked by the ambush, I downed the rest of my beer. "Um, I'd love to. I doubt that's what she wants, though."_

 _His expression showed bewilderment. "How did you get that impression?"_

" _Well, whenever I mention marriage, she changes the subject, makes jokes about it, or simply acts as though I hadn't said anything. Doesn't sound like a woman who's keen on tying the knot."_

 _Even I was able to hear the disappointment and frustration in my voice._

 _Seth furrowed his brow for a moment, then locked eyes with me. "Edward, I've known Bella almost all my life, and I'd bet everything I own that she'd say 'yes' if you asked her — and not just to make you happy. Our divorce may not have been messy, but it hurt her deeply. I would give anything to undo that, but I can't. And that's beside the point. Since you've moved here, you've become an integral part of this family, and though Bella might not allow herself to really consider getting married again, I know she wants to belong to you in any way possible. So, please, don't worry too much. She wants what you do, even if it may not look like it."_

 _That was the longest statement I'd ever heard him make, and I was stunned. Fortunately, I didn't have to come up with a reply because the Seahawks chose that moment to score a touchdown and Seth was instantly immersed in the game once more. …_

As the penny dropped, my head shot up, and I spotted Seth behind the glass door pointing to me, then patting his thigh. It took me some repetitions of that pantomime to understand I was supposed to check my jacket pocket. And lo and behold, I found my great-grandmother's ring. I had no idea how it got there, but to be honest, it didn't matter. This was the perfect scene to ask Bella to be my wife, and the fact Seth, Maddie, and probably Riley as well had set it up, was like them not only giving their blessing but showing their acceptance and support.

All of that was great, but what mattered most was the woman across the table from me who had, without any conscious planning, pushed her way into my heart and become the center of my world. For weeks, if not months I'd worried and mulled over how and when to ask Bella to marry me, and here the perfect opportunity presented itself. I hadn't written a speech or even planned what I wanted to say when the right moment came, so I'd have to wing it now.

We'd finished off the cake and most of the wine, and with my mind running in circles, I reached over and took Bella's hand in mine. Inhaling deeply, I stroked the back of her hand, deciding it was now or never.

"Bella, when I had Maddie over that Friday two weeks ago, I realized something. I've known all along that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. But that night Maddie spent with me, I also realized how important that little girl is to me."

I paused, thinking about what to say next. Bella's eyes were on me, her expression soft with a smile, but she was completely oblivious to what was to come. With a reassuring smile of my own, I continued.

"She's the reason for everything that's going on here tonight. She created this wonderfully romantic scenery for us so I can do something I've wanted to do but struggled with for months."

Not letting go of her hand, I rose from my chair, took two steps toward her, and sank down to one knee on the colorful Oriental rug. Bella's eyes widened in shock and started to glisten as her breath hitched.

"Bella, you're _the one_ for me. You're the love of my life, and I love Maddie as though she were my own." My free hand reached into my jacket pocket and retrieved the delicate golden ring, holding it out to the woman I loved more than my life in a gesture of offering. "Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Bella's free hand flew up to her mouth that was wide open in disbelief as her eyes turned glassy. Then she smiled through the veil of tears and choked out, "Yes! Oh, Edward, yes!"

She grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me to her, crashing her lips to mine. From the corner of my eye, I could see three figures behind the glass doors jumping up and down in glee, but I could only concentrate on my fiancée. A second later, we were both standing, clinging to each other, locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Our lips moved as one demandingly, our tongues tangled together, claiming the other in elation. When I remembered the ring was still in my hand, I reluctantly pulled back, taking Bella's left hand and placing the symbol of our commitment on her finger.

"Wow! What a unique, exquisite ring," she stated, as she held out her hand to inspect the new permanent fixture.

It looked perfect on her, as though it had been designed specifically for her. "It was my great-grandmother's ring, and was handed down to me. I hope you like it. We can get you another one if you'd prefer something else more mod —"

Placing her palm over my lips, she shut me up. "It's beautiful, and I love it! Don't you dare take it away from me!"

Once more, our lips fused together, my arms wrapped around Bella's waist, anchoring her to me as her fingers wove into my hair. We were lost in each other until the clearing of a throat pulled us out of our bubble. As we looked over to where the noise had come from, we found Riley, Seth, and Maddie standing there, beaming at us. Then Seth's expression turned more serious as he looked at me with caution.

"You know, we're all sort of a package deal. So, will you have all of us? Because we'd love to call you one of our own."

I couldn't hold back a chuckle before I replied sincerely, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll be proud to become part of this special family officially."

At that, Maddie ran to me, wrapping her little arms around my legs, as she cheered, "Yippee! You're going to be my very own Teddy!"

****ITaV****

We toasted to our engagement with a bottle of champagne and sparkling cider for Maddie, then the guys discreetly retired, claiming Maddie needed to go to bed. They left the music on for us, and Bella and I swayed to several of the slow, romantic Disney songs under the twinkling lights.

We'd been quiet for a long while, just happy to be holding each other, when Bella spoke up. "You planned this evening out so beautifully. Thank you so much."

Not breaking our rhythm, I replied, "I didn't. It was all Maddie's doing; well, with the help of Seth and Riley, I guess. I swear; I had no idea what this was all supposed to mean until that song from _Aladdin_ played."

Bella straightened up, looking at me puzzled. "You didn't? I don't understand."

I had to chuckle at the whole situation. "When Maddie stayed over at my house, by accident she saw the ring and asked me what it was. I explained to her the concept of proposing, and when she asked me if I was going to do it to you, I told her it had to be special and romantic. Well, all this" — I gestured to everything around us — "is her idea of romance, as she described to me that night. The dinner setup and food are from _Lady and the Tramp_ , the twinkling lights are from _Robin Hood_ , and the rug and music are from _Aladdin_. When you named the song, everything fell into place, and suddenly made sense to me. Somehow, Seth must have slipped the ring into my jacket pocket, and the rest is history."

I smiled, bending slightly to steal a kiss. Bella kissed me back, but apparently, she wasn't done discussing things.

"You said you wanted to do this for a while?" She searched my eyes.

Leading her over to the table, I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. "I knew I wanted to marry you since the night of the gala, but I thought you already were married. Over the past several months, whenever I brought up the topic of marriage, you dismissed it, and I wasn't sure you wanted to get married again — ever."

Her fingers nestled around the buttons on my shirt. "I wanted to; I wasn't sure I could, though. You know, in my situation, it's not easy. If Seth and I had separated under different circumstances and he lived somewhere else with another woman, it wouldn't be an issue. But, as it is, Maddie and Seth are used to seeing each other every day, and I'd rather be alone than pull them apart. I can't expect you to put up with living with my ex-husband for the next decade or so."

At that, her troubled eyes met mine, pleading for my understanding so I wouldn't suddenly realize what I was getting into and leave her. My heart hurt for her and her pain. This was a happy occasion. We were celebrating our engagement. I needed to ease her mind and get her back into our celebratory mindset from earlier.

With a smile, I leaned forward and touched my lips to hers, letting the kiss linger for a long moment. Then I straightened up, locking my gaze with hers.

"I'm aware of what I'm signing up for, Bella. We are in an unusual situation, but we'll find a way to have a married life while Maddie still has her dad around. We have time to think about the complexities of it all and come up with a plan. For now, I'm ready to take you home and make love to my beautiful fiancée."

With that, we got up, and as quickly as we could, we made our way over to my place, where we were undisturbed for the rest of the night.

Maybe I didn't have the answers to all the problems that still lay ahead of us, but I couldn't wait to make Bella my wife.

Everything else would eventually fall into place, as long as our love stayed strong and we were together.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** So, who got it sooner than Edward did? And how did you like the setup and the proposal? And what could be the solution to their living situation?

I guess you can imagine we're on the home stretch of this story, but there are still three chapters left plus an epilogue if I get to write that any time soon :(. However, here's a little sneak peek into next week's chapter:

… " _So, where are you going to live?" he asked with interest, unknowingly touching the one issue that was not only unresolved, but so far, untouched. …_

So where _are_ they going to live? Seems as though we're getting the answer to that next chapter. Tell me what you think here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_. For everyone who hasn't seen it yet, there's a pic of Bella's ring, too.

Just like last week, I'm aiming to post next Tuesday, but I can't make any promises.

See you next chapter.

xo Payton


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hi, my friends. Thanks for all your support in this difficult time. After several obstacles, my mom finally started chemo yesterday, and we're waiting with baited breath for the side effects to kick in. Hopefully, the doctors are right and the drug she's getting for now is rather easy on the body compared to others.

I'm so glad you all liked the proposal last chapter as that was really close to my heart. Now, this chapter, some details have to be worked out. And, of course, I had help again. **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar** , I don't know where I'd be without your help and advise. Thank you so much.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village - Chapter 19

We were happy, sated, and spent in each other's arms in the early hours of Sunday morning. Bella's head rested on my chest, my hands stroking lazily up and down her back, as her fingers played with the hair on my chest.

"Edward, I need you to be honest with me. Did you feel pressured into proposing tonight?" Bella's voice was low and a bit strained.

I knew what she was actually asking. Would I have asked her to marry me if Maddie and Seth hadn't set things up tonight? I was almost one hundred percent sure I wouldn't have, but not for lack of desire.

"I really didn't," I assure her. "I hadn't planned on doing it like this, though. I wanted to come up with a perfect plan and make it special; you know, do it all on my own. Sadly, after mulling it over for months, I still couldn't come up with anything worth doing. I regret not planning tonight myself. But Seth and Maddie made the decision for me, and that way, I didn't have to worry about their reaction."

Bella propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me. "It _was_ special. What they planned was wonderful, but you were the one to make it perfect." She smiled at me, then averted her gaze. "It was the first and only proposal ever for me."

That surprised me. After all, she had been married before.

"What do you mean, _first and only_? What about you and Seth?"

Her dejected little smile made my heart ache for her.

"Things weren't like that between us. We were always friends, first and foremost. When Harry, Seth's dad, died, Seth was devastated. Upon arriving back at our little apartment in Seattle after the funeral, we had a long talk about missed opportunities and regrets. We sort of made the decision not to waste time and just get married, since that was where we were headed anyway. He gave me a ring a few weeks later, but there were no romantic declarations or going down on one knee. It was a simple decision; if that makes any sense."

And it did make sense. It was another piece of the puzzle that was Seth and Bella's relationship. It was a rational, deep-seated friendship that once had been more, but never came close to the passionate, all-consuming love she and I had between us. All the more reason I was glad I could give her the romantic experience she deserved, even though I hadn't planned it myself. At least I had planted the seed in Maddie's head.

"I see," I replied, caressing her ring with my index finger. "It makes me so happy that I was able to give you that, even if it wasn't all my idea."

Bella leaned up again, pressing a sweet, loving kiss to my lips. "Thank you." Scooting back down, she rested her head on my chest and picked up where her fingers had left off. After a long pause, she continued. "You said you've never been engaged, but have you ever considered it? You had several long-term relationships, after all."

With me knowing almost everything about her past, it felt odd, we hadn't talked more about mine. Since it hadn't come up that often, Bella merely knew about Jane, and there hadn't even been much to tell.

"I did have relationships, but only one or maybe two were strong enough that I thought they could go the distance." I paused for a moment, pondering what to say and how, then I continued with the truth. "In college, I dated Becky Hanson. Our relationship lasted two years. I was far from planning to propose, but I could see us staying together for a long while, maybe getting married and starting a family. She was pre-law, and unfortunately, while I pictured our future, she decided to move to California for law school. I was very upset, but eventually, I had to realize it was for the best."

"Sounds as though you were in love with her," Bella whispered, not halting her caresses on my chest.

"I was," I admitted. "But I was young, and I still had a romanticized idea of love. Looking back, I know we wouldn't have worked out in the long run." Feeling Bella nod, I decided to tell her about my other relationship that, at one point, had felt as though it could turn into something more.

"In med school, I met Maggie. We shared the same schedule and classes, and naturally, spent a lot of time together. We clicked instantly, and a couple years into med school, we moved in together. For a year or so, I thought we were perfectly matched, and I was in love with her, but toward the end of our time at U-Dub, we realized we wanted different things. No other relationship came any closer to an engagement than those two. They were thrilling at first and convenient after that, but when I think about it now, never felt like a match for life. Not at all what I felt the first time I ran into you at the coffee house."

Kissing the top of her head, I pulled her closer, hoping she understood she'd been the one for me from the get-go.

"Let's set a date," Bella stated with conviction, but slightly out of the blue.

"Gladly. What kind of wedding do you want?" I didn't care where or how we said our vows; the only thing that mattered was that we did.

She thought about it for a minute. "I want a small wedding. I've done the big thing and I hated it. I'd love to have it on a beach, and I'm sure my mother would invite us to Florida and plan everything for us, but I don't want everyone to have to fly across the country. Our backyard would do just fine. What do _you_ want?"

I didn't have to think long, so I stated my one request. "I don't want a long engagement. How about we get married this fall? Maybe late September or early October. If the weather is fine, we can have the ceremony outdoors, if not, we'll set up a tent where we can also have the reception."

When I looked down, I could see Bella smile. "Great. I can't wait to be Mrs. Cullen."

Without knowing it, she had broached a subject I'd been too afraid to mention. " _Will_ you be Mrs. Cullen? I mean, there's nothing I want more, but you kept the name 'Clearwater' because it's Maddie's last name, and I understand if you decide to stay 'Bella Clearwater.'"

She took a deep breath, then replied, "On paper, I'll be 'Bella Clearwater-Cullen,' but I'll go by 'Mrs. Cullen.' After all, that's going to be our children's last name."

The last sentence was more of a whisper, but I'd heard it loud and clear. So far, we'd never discussed having more children, and up until now, I hadn't been sure she even wanted that, but my heart skipped a beat at the idea of having children with Bella.

"So, you want more children?" I asked cautiously, wondering how many we were talking about.

"I always wanted two or three kids," she started to explain after a short pause. "Fate threw a wrench in those plans, but I never wanted Maddie to be an only child. A few years ago, Seth and I discussed having another baby through artificial insemination. He even came up with the idea of Riley being the father for that baby, so he'd have a biological child, too. But, after some thinking, I decided against it. I can't explain it, but it felt weird to have a child with a man I've never even been intimate with. So, yeah, I want at least one more child; if you want that, too."

She gazed up at me with insecurity written all over her face. In a rush of enthusiasm, I rolled us over so I was hovering over her, locking my eyes with hers.

"Don't think I don't love Maddie like my own, but there's nothing I want more than to have more children with you. If it were up to me, we could start trying right now."

Her eyes twinkled with emotion and excitement. "Then there's something we need to discuss. You know, my IUD is up for renewal in August. I was going to talk to you about it anyway, but now that we're on the topic, I don't think I should get a new one. I could go on the pill or get the shot until we're ready."

"Or go off birth control all together," I suggested with conviction. Bella appeared a bit shocked by my statement, but I had my reasons. "Think about it. Maddie's going to be six in a couple months. And we're both in our thirties. I don't want to wait too long. Let's sit back and let nature take its course. If you're pregnant by the end of the year, it's perfect. If we get the chance to try for a while, it's just as fine. What matters is that we're together and know where we're headed."

Bella smiled widely. "Okay. I'll make an appointment to have the IUD removed, then."

I crushed my mouth to hers, feeling like the king of the world with the woman I loved in my arms, in my bed, and our whole life planned out in front of us.

****ITaV****

When we informed Seth, Riley, and Maddie about our wedding taking place the last Saturday in September, they were ecstatic for us, promising to help wherever they could.

My sister was so hyped up, she was about to jump in her yellow Porsche and drive all the way to Port Angeles to hug me and Bella when I told her about our plans on the phone while Jasper laughed out loud and congratulated me in the background. My parents reacted much more pleased than I would have expected, and they promised their support and help with whatever we needed.

Bella's family was delighted with the news, even though I had been a bit scared of her father's reaction, considering I didn't get the chance to ask for his blessing. When I pointed that out to him, he chuckled lowly, stating Bella was a grown woman, and Seth had already prepared him for what was going to happen. Once more, I realized how much I needed to thank Seth for.

I met Emmett for a beer the Thursday after the proposal, and he clapped me on the back almost painfully when I told him I was getting married.

"Great, man. It's time you finally settled down. And with Bella you have the right girl for you."

We clinked our bottles and drank to that.

"So, where are you going to live?" he asked with interest, unknowingly touching the one issue that was not only unresolved, but so far, untouched.

Taking another sip, I replied, "That's something we haven't discussed yet."

Emmett nodded silently. "You have a beautiful house, and it has room enough for not only Maddie but more children, too."

"You're right. And I love that house," I agreed. "I'm not sure it would be right to separate Maddie from Seth, though."

"They wouldn't really be separated. Seth would still be across the street. That is if Bella would sell or rent the house to him and Riley."

That was news to me. I'd never asked any of them about their legal positions concerning the property. "So Bella owns the house?" I asked, sort of perplexed.

"She does. They bought it together initially, but Seth left it to her in the divorce settlement."

I was surprised Emmett knew so much about their affairs.

"How come you're so well informed about their legal arrangements?" I inquired with a tilt of my head.

Emmett chuckled with amusement. "Not only have I lived in this town for years, but I'm a contractor, and I was hired to do some renovations around the time Riley moved in."

"Huh," I said in reply. "So the house is Bella's." While I had pondered a solution to our difficult living situation for months, I'd thought they owned it together. Yet, it had felt wrong to have her move in with me, even though I loved my house, and it was perfect for a family. "I don't know. Her house feels like the family central. It kind of makes more sense for me to move in with them instead of having Bella and Maddie come live with me. I'm not sure I can handle the roommate-like situation indefinitely, though."

I hadn't expected a remedy, but Emmett surprised me yet again. "You know, there's another possibility."

Looking at him intrigued, I waited for his idea.

"The house is built on a rather large lot. As it is, Seth and Riley have two rooms in the basement with a medium-sized bathroom, sharing the family room, kitchen, and everything else apart from the bedrooms with Bella. What if we make use of the large property and extend the house in two directions? We could build a set of rooms plus a second deck on top of the garage, maybe even going beyond that. Seth and Riley would get their own apartment with a separate entrance and a direct connection to Maddie's room. You could have a door that connects your part of the house to theirs, but you'd basically have different households."

I could see the professional wheels turn in my cousin's head and was excited to see his vision on paper. "That sounds like a great idea. Could you draw up a plan for me to show Bella and the guys?"

He beamed at me. "I still have the blueprints from back then. I can draw you up a proposal tomorrow, so you can discuss it with them."

Over the next hour, we beat out a general plan of what the house should be like, and when I returned to Bella's later that night, for the first time, I was optimistic we could make it our permanent home.

****ITaV****

The next afternoon, Emmett called me at work to let me know he'd drawn up the construction plans. Luckily, there were no walk-ins or emergency appointments, so I could leave early and look at what he'd come up with.

"I thought we'd leave the main part of the house mostly as it is, meaning the family room, kitchen, dining room, and most of the bedrooms stay as they are," he started to explain without much preamble. Pointing to a room in the middle of his design for the second floor, he continued. "Maddie's room remains in its current spot, as it is more or less in the center of the new complex. From there," he gestured toward the back wall of the room, "we attach a small corridor that links the room to the guys' part of the house, so her room has access to both units. We convert the attic, which is currently only used for storage purposes, into a studio for Bella. The room on the second floor that she currently uses can be transformed into a walk-in closet and a smaller bedroom that could be used as a nursery." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively before returning to the plans on the screen.

"We'll renovate the master bathroom, but the fourth bedroom and the shared bathroom can stay as they are, for now. I also thought that you could turn Seth's office on the ground floor into your study if you want."

Clicking a few icons, he moved the plan around on the screen so he could focus on the part of the house that was yet to be created.

"We'll build a living room with a deck and a set of stairs down to the backyard, as well as a kitchen and office on top of the garage. Then we extend the roof and turn their part into a loft area with two bedrooms and a master bathroom. The separate entrance will be on the far side of the garage, and if necessary, or if they want that, we can add one or two more rooms over there, as well. And there will be a door and a connecting staircase between their living room and yours. Now, what do you think?"

Emmett really looked at me for the first time since he started his presentation, and he must have seen my astonishment.

"That's all actually possible?" I asked in disbelief. If it was, that was the perfect solution to our problem.

"It is," my cousin assured. "And if you let me do my thing, it can be completed in time for the wedding."

I nodded slowly. "Wow. Do you have an estimate about the costs?"

"Ed, I'm sure you can afford it." He laughed out loud. After all, he'd inherited the same amount of money I had.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "I know I can, and I'll be selling my house in the process anyway, but I'm sure Bella will want to know. I'm not even sure she'll let me pay for all of that." I added the last sentence as an afterthought, mostly for my own ears.

"In that case, you'll be happy to know that based on my knowledge of recent sells in that area, your house should cover the costs of this project."

Excited to pitch the idea to Bella, Seth, and Riley, I asked Emmett to print out the plans, thanked him profusely, and started for home.

This was what I had been looking for — all of us living under the same roof without crowding each other. Now I could only hope they'd see it, too.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** I know it's not the solution most of you suggested, but I hope this works for you. But there was more in this chapter. Who's excited about Bella becoming Mrs. Cullen? And what about their decision to have a baby? Squee!

Now, what's next? Here's a little teaser:

… " _I'll sign a prenup if you want me to." Her voice was more like a whisper, but I heard her loud and clear. …_

Where did that come from? And will Edward insist on a written agreement? Could that cause problems? Tell me what you think, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanficion**_.

See you next week.

xo Payton


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hi there and welcome back to the penultimate chapter of this story. A few things still need clearing up and I hope most questions will be answered in this chapter.

Just like the rest of the story, I couldn't have done this without **LaPumuckl** , **NKubie** , and **Midnight Cougar**. Thank you for being my rocks.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 20

"So, what do you think?" I asked. Anxious for their thoughts after I finished presenting Emmett's draft to Bella and the guys.

All three of them stared at the plans as though they were under a spell, their eyes dancing across the lines and numbers on the paper.

Bella was the first to speak after clearing her throat. "This looks like a lot of work."

"It is," I agreed. "But Emmett says it can be done in time for the wedding."

"It looks expensive, too," she added, hesitant.

Locking my eyes with hers, I tried to get the answer I actually needed. "Forget about costs and time. What do you think about the design?"

I looked away from Bella, trying to assess Seth and Riley's thoughts, and to let them know I wanted them to share their opinions, as well.

Bella opened her mouth and murmured, "It's big." Just as Seth stated, "It's perfect."

She shook her head in bewilderment, then directed her attention to me. "But you _have_ a house, Edward. And you love it."

Nodding, I replied, "I do. But we're getting married, and it wouldn't feel right to ask you to move in with me, and either leave Maddie here or take her away from Seth. I know they'd only be across the street from each other, but she'd have two homes … two of everything."

"And you're okay with this solution?" she asked, unsure.

"I am. The question is, are you?" This time, I made sure I was talking to all three of them and not only Bella.

"Damn right, we're okay with it," Seth stated enthusiastically, Riley nodding emphatically at his side.

Taking in the general consent, Bella smiled for a second and turned toward the plans, serious again. "I'm pretty sure I can't afford this, Edward. The house might be almost paid off, but I don't think I can handle that big a mortgage."

I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her to face me. "Baby, I'm going to sell my house. Not right away because I think we'll need to stay there for a while during the remodeling process, but I will, so that money can go toward the modifications here. And Emmett estimates it will cover a good portion of the costs."

"Or we could take out a loan and pay for our part of the house," Riley suggested. "Then you can use Edward's money for renovations."

Seth threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, whispering, "Thank you!" before crushing his lips to Riley's.

Refocusing my attention on Bella, I implored, "Is this okay with you, baby?"

This time her smile was brilliant. "It's perfect."

****ITaV****

After an evening of discussions and planning, we met with Emmett the next day, made a few minor adjustments to his plans, and decided together that his team would start the work two weeks later. Seth and Riley could stay in their rooms in the basement until their annex completed, but Bella and Maddie would have to move into my house temporarily while the second floor rooms were rearranged.

As for the financial aspects, we decided I'd pay for everything initially, and be added to the deed to the house. Seth and Riley would make a monthly payment to Bella and me, and therewith, gradually repay the costs for their portion of the house. That way, it would eventually become their property.

Everything was on track, and I couldn't wait for September to come. The only thorn in my side was my father's persistent demand to let him draw up a prenup. Being the son of a divorce attorney, I knew my decision to go without a written agreement could be considered stupid or even reckless by some, but I wasn't going to plan for a divorce which, deep in my heart, I knew would never happen.

I tried to keep Bella as far away as possible from that particular battlefield, but during a visit in July, my father couldn't keep from mentioning how absolutely indispensable a prenuptial agreement was. My fiancée's eyes widened for a moment, but I didn't give her a chance to react to the comment. Fixing Edward Sr. with my best death glare, I told him to mind his own damn business.

Later that night, though, when we were alone in my bed, Bella couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I'll sign a prenup if you want me to." Her voice was more like a whisper, but I heard her loud and clear.

Her back was pressed into my front as we were spooning, so I pulled her to lie down flat to give me the chance to look into her eyes.

"I _don't_ want you to." I stared at her imploringly. "Don't let my dad get to you, baby. There are two reasons why I know for sure that we don't need a prenup. First, it's drawn up to settle financial distribution beforehand, what's going to happen in case of a divorce. Since I never ever plan to let you go, I know we don't need that. Second, you've already gone through a divorce, and you had every chance to bleed Seth dry, but you chose not to. So I trust you not to strip me bare, either." After a short pause, I added, "But if you ever decide to leave me, you can take whatever you want because it wouldn't matter anyway if I lost the most precious thing in my life."

Bella smiled, yet her eyes shone with tears. "I love you, Edward, so much!" She placed a passionate yet chaste kiss on my lips, then continued. "I don't want you to have another falling out with your parents over this. We can draw up an agreement we can both live with."

"No!" I replied with conviction. "I'm done pleasing my parents. I'm an adult, and this is my decision. It's our life, and we'll live it our way."

Making sure I had the last word in the matter, I shut Bella up with a deep kiss before distracting her with nibbles, caresses, and thrusts.

The next morning, I told my father to either drop it or not come back. I didn't want him at my wedding if he couldn't accept and respect my decisions.

****ITaV****

In August, we took a trip to Florida to visit Bella's mother. Tom was happy to cover for me at the practice, and he haggled long enough to make me extend my time off from one week to two.

Even though, I'd always thought Bella shared most of her features with her dad, seeing her mother for the first time, I realized there was a lot of her in her daughter, as well. While the dark coloring of Bella's hair and eyes were without a doubt Charlie's genes, her slight and slender frame was a tribute to her mother.

I assessed all that in the time it took Bella and her mom to greet each other at the Jacksonville airport like two long-lost friends, arms wrapped around the other tightly, squealing in delight. When they let go, Renee focused her attention on the little girl holding my hand.

"Oh Maddie, honey, come, give your nana a hug," she cheered, as she knelt down in front of her granddaughter.

"Hey, Nana Renee," Maddie greeted politely, but with less enthusiasm. Sadly, the fact they lived on opposite ends of the country didn't make it easy for a five-year-old to form a strong bond.

When Renee pulled her into a loving hug, Maddie only let go of my hand reluctantly to hug her back. However, it didn't take long for her to beam at her grandmother when Renee produced a pack of Maddie's favorite gummy bears from her purse.

"These are for you, baby, to tide you over until dinner later." With a kiss to the little girl's cheek, she rose to her full height of maybe five foot four and really took notice of me for the first time. "Dammit, Bella," she said over her shoulder. "You definitely know how to pick 'em. Seth was handsome, but Edward, wow, he's gorgeous."

She winked, then almost threw herself at me. Shocked, it took me a second to return her fervent embrace.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you." She let go after holding on for a minute too long. "Now, come on. Let's get you home. Phil's eager to see you all."

We loaded our luggage into Renee's SUV, then let her drive us to their house.

****ITaV****

Renee and Phil lived in a two-story house in a quiet neighborhood. They had two bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms, and when Renee suggested I sleep on the couch so Bella and Maddie could share the bed in the guest room, both my girls insisted I sleep with them. Maddie insisting she would be fine with a mattress on the floor.

Of course, that arrangement meant Bella and I could do nothing more than cuddle, but it was the first time we were away together as a family, and I looked forward to the time we'd spend together.

Phil was an easy-going guy with a great sense of humor, going to work in the morning and returning in the afternoon. Renee, on the other hand, had taken a week off from her current job at a flower shop to be able to spend as much time with us as possible.

She showed us around, took us to the beach, shopping, and for two days, we even drove down to Disney World. Maddie ate up all the attention she got from her grandmother she saw too rarely, and also reveled in the time I was able to spend with her when I didn't have to go to the practice every day.

Most of the time that wasn't spent playing, crafting, dancing, or singing with Maddie, Renee badgered Bella for details about our wedding. It was obvious the way we'd planned our nuptials to be small and intimate wasn't what Renee wished we would do, yet she managed to be supportive and convey how excited she was to come celebrate with us.

The last day of our stay, I wanted to give Bella and her mom the opportunity to spend some time alone together, so I took Maddie to the beach with me. We built a sandcastle of epic proportions, played in the water, and collected shells. It was one of the best memories I'd made with her to date.

After several hours, we were strolling along the waterline, our feet in the ocean, when Maddie took my hand in hers and tugged to slow our pace. I had a feeling she had something on her mind, but I didn't want to push her. A few minutes later, she finally spoke up.

"Teddy, when you and Mommy get married, will you be my new daddy?"

It took me a moment to contemplate what she was asking, and it wasn't that she wanted to know if she'd be getting another dad, but if I was about to replace her father.

"Where did you get that idea?" I asked sincerely, trying to convey how seriously I took her concerns.

We stopped and took a seat in the sand, watching out over the waves in front of us.

"Alex from school said that when a kid's parents are divorced, the mommy marries again and they get a new daddy because their old daddy doesn't want them anymore." She fixed her gaze on the water, waiting for me to reply.

"Maddie, honey, I don't know what happened in Alex's family, but your daddy loves you very much. He'll always be there for you, and I'm not planning to take his place. I love you, too, sweetie, just as though you were my own daughter, and I want to be there for you whenever you need me. But you already have a daddy, so I want to be your very special Teddy, if you let me."

By the end of my speech, I'd taken her little hand in mine, and she'd turned her head to look at me.

"You'll always be my only Teddy," she said with a wide smile, then threw herself at me, tackling me to the sand.

We cuddled for a minute, which turned into tickling quickly. When we were both out of breath, we lay down in the sand, looking up at the clear blue sky.

After a long pause, Maddie said something I wasn't prepared for.

"Then you'll never be a daddy?" Her voice was unsure but sad, and her inquiry left me momentarily speechless.

Bella and I hadn't discussed if we'd tell Maddie about our plans to give her siblings and soon, but seeing she wondered about it, I felt the need to be truthful to her.

I sat back up, turning to face her, and I replied sincerely. "When your mommy and I have a baby, I'll be their daddy."

I didn't know what I expected in response. I wouldn't have been surprised if she'd thrown a fit at the thought of not being the focus of attention anymore. I'd have understood sadness at me being someone else's daddy. I'd not even have thought anything of her being confused. What I hadn't seen coming was a wide grin forming on her face.

"So, I'm going to be a big sister?"

Unable to hold back the answering smile, I confirmed. "You will, honey. And you're going to be the best big sister out there."

"When, Teddy? Have you already put a baby in my mommy's belly?" Her excited question threw me off once more.

Apparently, she had some semblance of an idea where babies came from. Regardless, I didn't feel comfortable discussing those things with her without consulting Bella or even Seth first. There was no use, though, because I had to give her a reply — as honestly as I could, considering it might happen any day.

"I don't think so, Maddie. I love your mommy very much, and we hope to give you a little brother or sister really soon, but before that, we'll get married."

Nodding in understanding, she looked at the ocean again. "Maybe you can bring me one back from your honeymoon."

I chuckled then stood, offering Maddie my hand to help her up, too. "I promise, I'll do whatever I can." Then, to avoid further questions on how exactly I planned to do that, I goaded her. "Come on; wanna race me to the car?"

And without another word, she took off toward the parking lot, the heaviness and discomfort completely forgotten.

Dammit, I couldn't wait to see her with a little brother or sister. Our wedding day couldn't come fast enough.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** Awww! Wasn't that Maddie-Teddy-time just too sweet? And now Maddie knows she'll be a big sister some time in the future. Oh, and who wants to strangle Edward Sr.?

There's not much left, but here's a little teaser for the final chapter:

… _Bending down, I murmured in her ear. "You're so beautiful. I can't wait to make you mine." I placed a quick kiss on her cheek, then the minister started to welcome our guests and us. …_

I'm sure you all know what this means. Still, tell me what you think, here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_.

See you next chater.

xo Payton


	21. BPOV Outtake

**A/N:** Hi there. I know some of you are going to be disappointed but this is not the wedding chapter. Instead, it's a short outtake that sheds a little light on the relationship between Bella and Seth. Some of you asked for something in BPOV, so here it is. And since it takes place before the wedding, I decided to post this today and upload the final chapter on Friday.

This outtake has been preread by **LaPumukl** and **NKubie** , and I'm very grateful for their help, but since it was a rather last minute decision, I didn't run it past **Midnight Cougar**. So, there may be a few more mistakes than you're used to. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – BPOV Outtake

 _We need to talk - tonight. ~A_

It was the third time this week that Alice texted me, and I knew exactly what it was about. Stupid as it was, I was scared to reply to her as I wasn't able to give her the answers she wanted.

"What's going on?" Seth asked from the breakfast bar in Edward's kitchen. "I haven't seen you this frustrated over a text since... never."

Maddie and I had moved in with Edward two weeks ago because Emmett was currently rearranging the second-floor rooms in my house. Seth and Riley still slept in the basement, but due to extensive dust and noise, all life apart from sleeping occurred over here.

I huffed in resignation as I'd never been able to hide anything from Seth.

"Alice texted me again. She's pushing me for a decision about the wedding dress."

"So, where's the problem? Don't you want a Mary Alice original to wear for your big day?" he asked in a mocking tone, but I knew he was sincerely interested in what bothered me.

Sighing, I replied, "I'm not sure. It's not as though I don't _want_ her to design me a dress, it's just that I feel as if it's too much to wear a classic wedding gown, considering I've been married before. You know, it feels over-the-top and too pretentious."

Not that I could actually see myself getting married in it, but I'd considered either wearing a knee-length white dress or a regular evening gown.

At that, Seth walked over to me, took me by the hands and sat both of us down on the couch.

"You're right. This is going to be your second wedding, but it's the first time you'll be doing it right."

His eyes bore into mine with an almost pleading look. "Our wedding was a spectacle neither of us really wanted, and we did it for the wrong reasons. Honey, from the depth of my heart, I can say I love you just as much if not more than I did fifteen years ago when I told you so for the first time. The difference is that, today, we both know that's not the right kind of love. You're still one of the most important people in my life, and I couldn't live without you in it, but I don't feel as though a part of me is missing when you're not close to me — like I feel with Riley. And I know it's the same for you and Edward. _That_ _'_ _s_ how you're supposed to love the person you're marrying. You and me and what we had created a wonderful little person, and I'll never regret anything that happened between us. But you and Edward are the real deal. And it doesn't matter that you were married before, because this time is going to be the one and only time you're getting married to the love of your life. You're allowed if not obligated to celebrate that. And Edward deserves it, too. The man worships the ground you walk on. So, choose the dress you want, the one you can see that fiancé of yours tearing up over when he sees you in it, because that's what counts. Do it right this time."

Before the last word had left his mouth, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Seth. I think I needed to hear that," I murmured into his chest.

Beneath me, I felt him chuckle. "Then go and call your future sister-in-law. The poor woman only has four months left to design you a dress that will stun us all."

I kissed his cheek, and he blushed a little at the gesture. Then I picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hi, Alice. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, but I think I know what I want now."

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** I know it's short, but I felt as though it was worth reading. Let me know if you agree. Next up, you'll definitely get the final chapter with the wedding in it. See you then.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Welcome to the final chapter. I can't believe I finished another story. Thank you very much to all of you who were along for the ride. I appreciated every follower, favorite, and most of all, every review. A special thank you goes out to all of you for your well-wishes for my mom. She's doing as well as can be expected, and the treatment already seems to show some success.

I know I've said it before but I have to say it again, I couldn't have done this without my wonderful team: LaPumuckl, NKubie, and Midnight Cougar. You're the best companions one could have in an endeavor like this. I'll be eternally grateful to all of you.

With all of that out of the way, here's the final chapter. Enjoy! (More at the bottom.)

I don't own Twilight …

******ITaV******

It Takes a Village – Chapter 21

The rest of August and most of September sped by in a blur. Emmett and his crew finished the remodeling of the house right on time for Bella's birthday. Even though she argued we should let it go unnoticed this year with the wedding in two weeks, I insisted we celebrate the day the woman I loved came into this world. It was only a small party with our closest friends and family and doubled as a housewarming, but we had fun. Everyone was looking forward to our wedding.

Bella and Maddie moved back across the street once Emmett officially declared the work on the house completed. While, I'd also taken over the majority of my belongings, I would still be living in my own house until after we said our vows.

I loved our new home very much, and couldn't wait to live there with Bella and Maddie as a real part of their family. However, I had a difficult time letting go of the house I'd bought with the idea of my children running around the rooms in the future. I simply couldn't picture strangers living in the home I'd chosen for my own family.

So, it was sort of a relief when, shortly after our return from Florida, Jacob and Leah came over to surprise us with the news they were expecting a baby. Considering they lived in a one-bedroom apartment, they had to start looking for a bigger place. It felt like a sign to me.

Although, I'd been jealous of Jacob's obvious connection with Bella when I first met him, I understood now he was simply a really good friend to her by being exactly what she needed right after Seth came out. Over the course of the past several months, he and I had become friends too, and I offered for them to either rent or buy the house once I moved out for good. They were delighted with the idea, and since they both had a solid income, we quickly agreed on a price we all could live with. They even asked to keep some of the furniture that didn't find a place in our new family home, which solved another one of my problems.

For now, though, one of my guest bedrooms housed my sister and her husband, who were staying there for our wedding weekend. My parents had opted to stay at a hotel, and I couldn't say I was sad about their decision. A month ago, my dad finally gave in and grudgingly accepted my choice to get married without a written financial agreement. I was relieved I didn't have to celebrate the happiest day of my life without my mother and father, but I still couldn't forget how they treated Bella in the beginning. They genuinely seemed to like her now, yet Edward Sr. obviously distrusted her still.

However, my sister and my wife-to-be had formed a strong bond — so strong actually, that Alice not only designed Bella's wedding dress, but also planned and organized a substantial part of the arrangements for our wedding ceremony and reception. The only thing I cared about was that, at the end of the day, Bella would be my wife, and I wanted the day to be perfect for her.

"Edward, are you ready to go?" Alice shouted from the hall. "The groom shouldn't be one of the last people to arrive to his own rehearsal."

I turned to the mirror and repositioned my tie, then met Alice and Jasper downstairs.

****ITaV****

The test run went well, and after, we proceeded to the rehearsal dinner. A tent had been set up in Bella's, well, _our_ backyard where we'd hold the reception the next day. If the weather literally rained on our parade, the wedding ceremony would take place in there, as well.

That night, however, our parents, my sister, aunt, uncle, cousin and his wife, as well as our friends sat around a long table, enjoying our last night of not being married. Despite some of the people having met for the first time, everyone got along famously.

When dessert was over, our guests said their goodbyes, as the next day was going to be a long one. Before I was ready to leave and spend the last night ever on my own across the street from my girls, I needed to have a moment alone with Maddie. She'd gone to her room a while ago and was waiting for someone to come up and tuck her in, so I volunteered.

"Hey, honey, are you tired?" I asked with a smile, as I entered her pink domain and took a seat on her mattress. Maddie was already in bed, the stuffed puppy she got for her last birthday clutched tightly in her arm.

She replied with a wide yawn, then grinned at me. "Yeah. Are you here to tuck me in?"

"I am. And I wanted to talk to you. You know what's going to happen tomorrow, right?" I inquired, stroking her hair with my hand.

"You and Mommy are getting married," she stated, matter-of-fact.

The corners of my mouth turned up involuntarily at the thought.

"Yes, that's right. Tomorrow, I'll promise your mommy to love her, protect her, and be there for her for the rest of my life, and to assure her of that, I'll give her a ring." Bright eyes beamed up at me, so I continued. "Maddie, I want you to know that I'll love you, too. I always want to be there for you, and I have something for you to remember that, as well."

Her eyes twinkled as I pulled the gold necklace with the bear pendant out of my jacket pocket. I saw it at the jewelry store when I bought Bella's wedding band, and I instantly knew I wanted it for Maddie. Not only did it remind me of our first meeting, but it also represented her special name for me.

Little hands reached to touch the shiny piece of jewelry. "That's for me?" she asked in awe. "It's so pretty. My own little gold gummy bear. Thank you so much, Teddy."

As she sat up, I fastened the necklace around her neck, then hugged her to me. "I love you, Maddie, and I hope you'll never forget that." Pulling back, I kissed her forehead as she smiled up at me.

"I love you, too, Teddy, so much! And I can't wait for you to be mommy's husband and live with us every day."

After another long hug, I pulled up her blanket and gave her a kiss goodnight, then made my way downstairs, where my future wife stood waiting for me.

"Is she asleep?" Bella asked. She took my hand in hers and led me over to the couch where we sat down close to each other.

"I'm not sure. She was pretty excited about tomorrow."

Resting her head on my shoulder, Bella confessed, "So am I. You have no idea how impatient I am to become Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, baby, I think I do," I let her know with a low chuckle.

She sighed, and I could almost hear the pout in her next words. "Who had that stupid idea we have to spend the night apart before the wedding?"

With a snort, I replied, "That would be everyone other than the two of us."

After a short pause of us merely sitting side by side with her head on my shoulder and her hand in mine, I asked, "So, do we give in to everyone else's wishes?"

Without hesitation, Bella answered a heartfelt, "Hell, no!" Then shot up from the couch, pulling me behind her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

****ITaV****

When I woke at six in the morning, I wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to Bella and stay in bed for as long as we could, but I knew today was one of the most important days in our lives. So, to keep up with tradition, at least outwardly, I snuck out of bed, scribbling a quick message to my bride on a piece of paper from my bedside table.

 _Good morning, my Sleeping Beauty,_

 _I had the hardest time leaving you this morning. But I'm not willing to take any risks with the rest of our lives by completely breaking with tradition and bringing us bad luck._

 _I love you and can't wait to see you at the end of the aisle tonight. After that, I'll never let you go again._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Edward_

With a last whisper-light kiss to her cheek, I tiptoed out of the room and made my way across the street in hopes of sneaking into my house undetected. Of course, I had no such luck.

"Your sister owes me fifty bucks," Jasper greeted me from the breakfast nook in my kitchen.

I halted, rolling my eyes, and patted my dog on the head that happily wagged his tail at seeing me.

"So, what was the bet about?" I asked, as I strolled into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of OJ.

Jasper took a sip from his mug. "That you wouldn't be able to stay away from your beautiful bride for even one night."

"And Alice had that much faith in me?" I chuckled, surprised at my sister's confidence.

Smirking, Jasper set me straight. "Not at all. She was sure you wouldn't turn up here until ten, while I was sure you'd try to get in undetected thinking we're still asleep."

Apparently, they knew me better than I'd thought. Before I was able to say anything else, my best friend turned serious. "Are you nervous about today?"

"No, I'm really not," I replied without much contemplation. "Nothing in my life has ever felt so right."

Smiling into his mug, he stated, "I've never seen you this happy. Bella is wonderful, and Maddie is a total sweetheart. Their situation isn't easy, but I think you're handling it very well."

I knew what he was getting at, and though it was the same point my father continued bringing up, Jasper meant it in a completely different way.

"It's not what everyone dreams of when they picture their family, but Seth and Riley are great. Bella and Seth share a bond no one can break, but that doesn't threaten what's between her and me. We love each other, and the guys are an integral part of the family. They are my friends, and together, we'll all make this work."

"I had my doubts at first, but now that I know all of them, I'm sure you will. I wish you all the best. And I can't wait for you to give us little nieces and nephews." The waggling of his brows signaled the serious part of the conversation was over.

We joked back and forth for a bit until the entrance of my sister, in full-on wedding planner mode, put a stop to our banter. The little demon sent us to our rooms to get ready and not get in her way when she took care of the final preparations.

****ITaV****

Several hours later, I was dressed in my black tuxedo with a silver waistcoat and bow tie, struggling to fasten my right cuff link, when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I called out, distracted with the task at hand.

I was surprised to see my mother step into my room, a pensive expression on her face.

"Hi, honey. How are you doing?" she asked, her eyes twinkling as she took in my state of dress-up.

I huffed. "I'm fine; impatient, but fine. If only I could fasten this damn thing."

My mother smiled widely, then closed the distance between us.

"Let me help you." She reached for my wrist, and within seconds, everything was in place. "See, now you're ready." Taking a step back, she let her gaze roam over me from head to toe and back up again. "You look gorgeous. Bella is a very lucky woman."

Annoyed with her tone, and yet another apparent dig at Bella, I replied, "I'm the lucky one."

"Sorry, I guess that didn't come out right." Mom took my hand and led me over to the bed where she sat down and waited for me to do the same. Not letting go of my hand, she continued once I took a seat beside her. "Edward, I'm sorry things have been strained between us these past few months, but you should know that I love you, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. And if Bella makes you happy, then I wish the two of you all the best. Even though I hate that we've drifted apart, I'm glad you found someone who means so much to you that you fight us tooth and nail to defend her and keep her by your side. I'll do whatever I can to make your wife feel welcome."

The tears in my mother's eyes got to me, and the sincerity in her voice made me wrap her in my arms and pull her into me. I still couldn't let go of the hurt and resentment toward my parents for the way they'd initially treated Bella, but I also knew my mother only had my best interest at heart, even if her means were questionable.

"Thank you, Mom. Bella is everything I ever wanted and even a lot of things I never knew I needed, all wrapped into one perfect package. She's the one for me, and I hope that, one day, you and Dad will see that, too."

She nodded emphatically. "I'm trying. I actually really like her." Wiping away the tears that had escaped, she got up and straightened her dress. "Now, I guess it's time to go and take your place at the end of that aisle and wait for your beautiful bride."

With a genuine smile, I kissed her cheek, and together, we left the house.

****ITaV****

Standing at the end of the makeshift aisle in our backyard, with the rare evening sun laughing down on me, I felt as though my biggest dream was coming true. Our friends and family sat in rows of chairs, all dressed up to celebrate the most important day of our lives with us.

Next to me, Emmett and Jasper stood up with me, both of them sharing the part of best man, as I hadn't been willing to decide between the two. In turn, Bella took my cue and appointed both her friend, Angela, and Seth's sister, Leah, as her matron and maid of honor. Angela was the first one to walk down the aisle, proudly showing off her seven-month-pregnant bump. Upon reaching me, she stretched up on her tiptoes and placed an encouraging kiss on my cheek prior to taking her spot.

Not letting me wait long, Leah made her way toward me after that. Despite her being pregnant as well, she wasn't showing yet, but the pregnancy glow made her a radiant beauty. She followed Angela's example and kissed my cheek, then also took her spot across from me.

Letting my gaze sweep back up the aisle, my heart did a somersault when I spotted Maddie in her cute, frilly white dress, beaming at me as she almost danced down the carpet laid out between the chairs. Although, the flower girl was usually the one to start the procession, we'd decided to have her walk toward me right before her mother, as she was the most important part of the wedding besides the bride and groom.

Stopping in front of me, she smiled widely, and in her little fist, she held the gold pendant I'd given her the previous night that was on a chain around her neck. We hadn't rehearsed it, but in that moment, I followed my instinct when I crouched down, wrapped her in my arms, and whispered in her ear.

"You're so pretty, honey. You look like a real princess."

After the cutest giggle, she replied, "Thank you, Teddy, but Mommy is a thousand times more beautiful than me. Look."

She turned and waved her hand toward the French doors that opened that moment, revealing a vision too perfect to be real. Without taking my eyes off my bride, I kissed Maddie's forehead and whispered a heartfelt, "I love you, honey," then absentmindedly straightened up to revel in the beauty in front of me.

Bella was dressed in a floor-length ivory gown. The lacy bodice hugged her figure tightly, but the skirt flared out from her hips in a soft line, ending in a short train. Her hair was swept up and fastened in a mass of dark curls on the back of her head, a few ringlets framing her glowing, smiling face.

For weeks, we'd discussed who would walk Bella down the aisle and give her to me. It felt weird to have her dad do it after she'd been out of his house for over a decade. Jokingly, Seth pointed out one evening that Charlie had given her to him ten years ago, so she was essentially his to give away this time. Even though it made sense in a convoluted way, that possibility was out of the question for Bella. After sleeping on it for a night or two, she decided to walk down the aisle by herself, as it was her decision and out of her own free will that she was marrying me.

None of that mattered as she slowly but determinedly made her way to me while all eyes were on her. As soon as she was within reach, I took her hand in mine, gazing into her gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes that were twinkling with joy.

Bending down, I murmured in her ear, my voice thick with emotion. "You're so beautiful. I can't wait to make you mine." I placed a quick kiss on her cheek, then the minister started to welcome our guests and us.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I vaguely heard him give a moving speech about how everything that happened in life led us to find our destiny and how sometimes disappointment and pain paved the way to where we were supposed to be.

Jasper read a poem about love, and Angela one about faith in God and each other, then finally, came the moment I'd waited for since I first saw Bella at the coffee shop. With her hands securely in mine, and my eyes locked on hers, I recited the vows we'd chosen to pledge to each other.

"In the presence of God and before our family and friends,  
I, Edward, take you, Isabella, to be my wife.  
All that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you.  
I promise to take care of you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.  
I will honor and cherish you all the days of my life.  
Whatever the future holds, I will love you and stand by you, as long as we both shall live.  
This is my solemn vow."

Without looking away, I took the gold band I'd given to Emmett for safekeeping out of his hand and placed it on Bella's finger.

"Isabella, take this ring as a sign of my eternal love and devotion."

Her eyes shone brightly as happy tears ran down her cheeks. Her voice was shaky, but her words were loud and clear when she spoke.

"With God and our friends and family as witnesses,  
I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my husband.  
Everything I am I give to you, and everything I have I share with you.  
I promise to be there for you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.

I will honor and cherish you all the days of my life.  
Whatever the future holds, I will love you and stand by you, as long as we both shall live.  
This is my solemn vow."

She took the matching gold band from Leah and pushed it into place on my left ring finger.

"Edward, take this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and devotion."

Neither of us looked away when the minister proclaimed, "Isabella and Edward, through your words and actions today, you have joined in holy matrimony. May the blessings of life, the joy of love, and the peace of truth be your constant companion, now and always, as husband and wife. You may now seal this union with a kiss."

He didn't have to ask me twice. Only breaking our eye contact in the very last second, I tenderly touched my lips to Bella's. That very moment, the world around us disappeared as my arms wrapped around her waist and her hands gripped the lapels of my jacket. Without opening our mouths, we deepened the kiss, losing ourselves in the other until the cheers and applause of our guests forced us apart. However, I pulled my wife against my chest and inhaled the scent of her hair, unwilling to leave our bubble just yet.

We had to loosen our hold on each other, though, when we felt little hands tug at our clothes and found Maddie jumping up and down, unable to wait any longer. With a chuckle, I picked her up and placed her on my hip, kissing her cheek as she hugged me. Holding Bella close to me on my other side, the three of us made our way up the aisle through laughs and smiles of our friends and family.

****ITaV****

"So, Mrs. Cullen, are you happy with the way things went today?" I asked Bella, as we swayed on the dance floor.

With dinner finished, and the cake cut and served, most of our guests either were having a relaxing drink or had joined us for a dance. Even though I held my wife in my arms, it still wasn't close enough, and I was biding my time until I could sweep her away for our honeymoon in an hour or so.

"I love the sound of that," Bella purred, her cheek against my chest. "This day was all I ever dreamed of and more. But all that really matters is you're mine now."

I was about to tell her how I was going to make her mine as soon as we could get out of there, when we heard a voice clear next to us.

"Excuse me, but may I have a dance with my daughter-in-law?"

Looking up, I found my father standing beside us, a genuine smile on his face. Before answering, I locked eyes with Bella to make sure she was okay with it, and she gave me a determined nod.

Letting her go, I fixed my dad with a short stare. "One dance. And take good care of her. I want her returned to me in pristine condition."

Edward Sr. chuckled loudly. "Sure, Son. I wouldn't dare cross you."

Bella shot me a reassuring look, then concentrated on my father who began leading her around the floor. Since I'd already danced with everyone who mattered and only wanted to hold my wife, I stood to the side, watching the dancing couples. My mother was being twirled around by Carlisle, Esme was dancing with Jasper, and Charlie and Sue were doing something that looked more like a battle for dominance than moving to music. Leah and Jake more stood than danced, while Riley and Alice looked as though they were auditioning for _Dancing with the Stars_.

"I've never seen her this happy." Seth sidled up to me and leaned on the other side of the post I stood next to. "I've known her all her life and she's never smiled like that. Thank you for loving her the way she deserves and reading every wish from her eyes. She's always been meant to be your wife, not mine."

Over the past year, Seth and I had grown very close, and we didn't hold back much, yet, we rarely spoke of his marriage to Bella or his regrets for hurting her. All the more did I appreciate his words the few times he did open up.

"Thanks, Seth. She's my world. I'd give up everything if it meant she's happy."

Seth nodded, and let his gaze run over the dancing couples.

"Seems like your dad has finally come around," he stated after a while.

I furrowed my brow in thought. "My mom has. My dad …" I trailed off, distracted by the musical sound of Bella's giggles. When my eyes found her, I was surprised to see her throw her head back in laughter while my father looked at her with mirth shining in his smiling eyes.

"I guess you're right," I continued in a daze. "Seems like no one can stay unaffected by her charms for long."

Seth clapped me on the back. "I knew everything would turn out fine eventually. Now, though she's having fun, I know she can't wait to leave with you. So, go get your wife and get out of here. You have some honeymooning to do."

With that, he was gone. Looking over to Bella once more, our eyes met, and I could see all the love she felt for me in that gaze. As I purposely made my way through the dancing couples to steal her away for our wedding night, I couldn't help but think about how we got there.

Our start might have been bumpy, and our road to this day paved with obstacles most couples didn't dream about having to overcome, but in the end, it only made us stronger and today that much more special to us.

I had married the love of my life, but I had gotten so much more: two friends who were like brothers to me, and a little girl I loved like my own daughter. I never pictured my life as it was now, and while some would say it was unconventional, I knew I would not change a thing in my world.

I guessed, for my family, the old proverb stood true: it takes a village.

********ITaV********

 **A/N:** That's all she wrote — for now ;).

So, how did you like the wedding? And what about Edward's present for Maddie? Can you forgive Edward Sr. and Liz not that they've come around?

Tell me here or on _Facebook_ in my group _**Payton79's Fanfiction**_. There are pictures of the necklace as well as Bella's dress and hairstyle.

I'm going to hit "complete" on this story now, but I promise I'm planning to write an epilogue. At the moment, I don't seem to be in the right frame of mind, but I have the very last part almost completely written, and I promise to give it to you once it's done.

I have more good news. I worked out the idea for a new story, and I'm planning to start writing it soon. So, if you like my work, put me on author's alert so you won't miss it, but it will be a while.

See you all soon.

xo Payton


End file.
